Is It too Late: Traduction de Ode1990
by chris57
Summary: Nous savons tous qu'Edward est l'homme parfait, mais si en réalité c'était un autre mec. Edward et Bella sont mariés, mais il commence à faire passer les autres avant elle. Bella va-t-elle tout de même assumer son mariage ou va-t-elle quitter Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà pour une nouvelle traduction en parallèle de « ****The Foreboding Sense of Impending Happiness ».**

**Cette histoire « Is it too late » est une fiction originale de Ode1990, merci à elle de me laisser si gentiment traduire. Comme d'habitude les personnages appartiennent à S . MEYER**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1**

Je penchais ma tête en arrière sur l'appuie-tête en cuir, attendant Edward dans la Volvo. Je réprimais mon envie de soupirer et passais une main dans mes cheveux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne m'étais pas encore habituée à cette routine du matin. Cela avait été progressif depuis ces six derniers mois. C'était encore autre chose que je devais accepter de la part d'Edward.

Je voulais taper ma tête contre la fenêtre de verre poli pour reprendre le contrôle sur ma personne. Toutefois si l'on considérait l'âge auquel je m'étais mariée j'étais assez vieille pour conduire et je décidais de prendre l'une des décisions les plus importantes de ma vie.

Ne vous méprenez pas. J'aime Edward mais, parfois cette question était mal interprétée. Edward m'aimait-il de la même façon que je l'aimais?

Je me souviens parfaitement lorsque Charlie, mon père me posa presque la même question que je me posais maintenant.

Flashback

J'entendais la marche nuptiale, c'était le signal pour moi et je regardais Charlie, anxieuse. Pendant une minute, il semblait presque que c'était lui qui remettait sa vie à quelqu'un d'autre, et non celle qui serrait le bouquet de roses. Je fermais les yeux une seconde, espérant canaliser le stress qui courait dans mes veines.

- Bells, tu sais que tu peux revenir en arrière. Je veux dire je pourrais annoncer la nouvelle à Edward, si tu le voulais? Je levais les yeux vers lui et je vis un sourire inquiet mais heureux sur son visage alors qu'il s'imaginait annoncer la «mauvaise» nouvelle.

Je roulais des yeux et souris: - Non papa, merci.

- Es-tu sûre Bells, vraiment? Tu as toute la vie devant toi. Penses-tu vraiment avoir besoin d'un mariage au milieu de tous tes projets? Me demanda Charlie en me regardant de façon douteuse.

- Papa, Edward et moi allons être ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. Il est ce que je veux, il va prendre soin de moi et je vais prendre soin de lui... Donc cesses de t'inquiéter. Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda droit devant lui évitant tout contact avec mes yeux.

Je le regardais un moment, je savais pourquoi il était si inquiet et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que je mariais avec Edward. Je pouvais dire que c'était le souvenir de son premier mariage avec ma mère 'Renee' qui hantait son esprit. Disons simplement que la lune de miel s'était terminée avant même d'avoir commencé.

Je me sentais mal de laisser Charlie devoir se débrouiller seul. Je me mordais la lèvre prête à tout reconsidérer, mais la pensée d'Edward m'attendant à même pas dix mètres effaça cette idée avant qu'elle n'ait commencé.

- Papa, je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur Edward et le reste des invités. Je devais le dire, même si cela allait être gênant pour nous deux. - Je t'aime. Charlie me regarda et me sourit, tordant son visage de bonheur.

- Je t'aime aussi Bells et je veux que tu saches que tu pourras toujours revenir à la maison, peu importe pourquoi. Dit Charlie d'une voix sévère.

- Merci.

Fin du Flashback

J'essuyais les larmes qui s'étaient échappées avec les souvenirs. Je pensais à l'offre de Charlie plusieurs fois par jour, mais l'idée de quitter Edward me faisait peur. Il trouverait la vie plus facile sans moi. J'étais trop égoïste pour le laisser faire.

Tout a débuté environ six mois après notre mariage, quand il s'est mis à agir différemment. Il a commencé à traîner avec ses «copains» beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'en n'avait l'habitude. Ça allait, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à rentrer à la maison à toute heure de la nuit. J'avais essayé plusieurs fois de lui parler, mais il haussait juste les épaules, rien de plus.

J'avais dû littéralement le traîner hors du canapé ce matin, où il s'était littéralement effondré la nuit dernière après une sorte de fête que Mike avait organisé. Stupide Mike. Avant même que je puisse commencer à râler, la porte claqua et Edward avança vers la voiture à moitié endormi.

- Jour, dit-il faisant son fameux sourire.

Je me mordis la lèvre essayant de ravaler mon sourire, mais tout pouvoir disparu quand je regardais ses captivants yeux verts. - Bonjour, lui dis-je dans sourire.

Nous avons pris la route humide et roulé jusqu'à l'école dans un silence confortable. Je regardais par la fenêtre la pluie tomber, souhaitant plus que tout pouvoir rester ainsi pour toujours, juste nous deux. - Pas grand chose à dire ce matin? Me demanda Edward alors qu'il se garait sur le parking de l'école.

Je soupirais. - Je suppose que je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Pourquoi, tu n'es même pas sortie la nuit dernière. Tu as dormi plus que moi. accusa-t-il en se garant sur une place de stationnement gratuit. Je serrais les dents me souvenant m'être couchée tard la nuit dernière, en attendant qu'il rentre à la maison.

- Je suppose que j'étais énervée. Edward leva les yeux et je sortis sous la bruine.

Je le retrouvais à mi-chemin autour de la voiture et le laissais prendre ma main dans la sienne. Edward resta là pendant une minute me regardant et jouant avec ma main. - A quoi tu penses? me demanda-t-il avec une pointe de curiosité dans ses yeux verts.

Je pris une profonde respiration, ravalant le nœud brûlant qui montait et descendait dans ma gorge. Je voulais tellement tout lui dire. Le dicton «c'est maintenant ou jamais» me vint à l'esprit. -Edward, commençais-je, mais je fus interrompue par Tyler et Mike qui avaient décidé de s'incruster, sans considérer que nous puissions pour une fois avoir un moment d'intimité.

- Edward! Mec, quoi de neuf?, cria Tyler en tapant l'épaule d'Edward. - Le mec qui était malade à la fête la nuit dernière. Edward s'arracha de moi en riant.

- Je sais, avez-vous vu Ben débarquer en surf hier soir? demanda Edward en riant. Je plissais mon front confuse. J'étais sûre qu'il m'avait dit hier soir aller à une fête chez Mike. M'avait-t-il menti? Je jetais un regard sévère à Edward et commençais à m'éloigner de lui. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec lui maintenant, alors je décidais d'aller jusqu'à ma classe d'anglais.

La cloche sonna juste quand j'entrais dans la salle de classe. Mme White m'agaçait, mais à part ça elle me laissait tranquille. Elle commença la leçon présentant un autre classique américain : Oliver Twist. C'était ennuyeux, je l'avais déjà lu au moins une douzaine de fois.

Ainsi, je laissais mes pensées s'envoler vers Edward. Je voulais que notre mariage fonctionne, je voulais beaucoup de choses avec Edward. Mais je n'allais pas le pousser au point où il ne voudrait plus rien faire avec moi. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, une habitude nerveuse que j'avais hérité de lui. J'essayais de penser à quelque chose, je devais lui montrer que je restais aux petits soins.

Puis ça me frappa. Et si je nous prévoyais un dîner en amoureux? Je souris, sortis mon portable de mon sac commençais à organiser ce que j'espérais, serait la soirée qui nous rapprocherait J'étais très excitée alors que j'écrivais la liste des choses à faire en sortant de cours. Il ne restait qu'une chose que je devais faire et rien que d'y penser je grinçais des dents.

La cloche sonna et Mme White se dépêcha de nous donner des devoirs de dernière minute. Je rassemblais mes affaires et suivis le groupe d'étudiants hors de la salle de classe. J'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu Edward appuyé contre un groupe de casiers, - Bella! J'entendis sa douce voix m'appeler.

Je regardais par dessus mon épaule et vis son beau visage masqué de déception. Je me sentis immédiatement coupable. - Hé, souris-je en m'excusant.

- Hé, où étais-tu? Tu étais là, et la minute d'après tu étais partie.

- Je suis désolée j'avais beaucoup de choses en tête ce matin. J'avais juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Marmonnais-je, le laissant me conduire vers ma classe de trigonométrie.

- Et je peux te demander à quoi tu pensais exactement? Me dit Edward tout en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Eh bien, je me demandais si demain soir vers 19h, tu accepterais un dîner romantique. Je préparerais le repas et la table. Tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est être présent. Je lui souris, étreignant sa taille.

Il se moqua de mon enthousiasme: - Eh bien comment pourrais-je refuser une telle offre? S'écria Edward en embrassant mon front.

A l'heure du déjeuner Edward ne parla de rien de spécial si ce n'est de la fête de Mike. J'essayais de paraître intéressée à ce qu'il disait. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas qu'il ait d'amis, mais ça aurait été sympa de parler d'autre chose pour une fois. Et je n'avais pas à l'esprit à parler du changement d'huile de la Volvo du week-end dernier.

Nous commençâmes à marcher vers sa famille, donc «notre» famille assise à notre table habituelle dans le coin de la cafétéria quand j'entendis une voix forte et ennuyeuse, - Hey Edward ici! Mike criait à travers la pièce.

Sans perdre un instant Edward s'avança vers eux me laissant sans même un au revoir. J'ignorais la voix lancinante dans ma tête me disant de « lui jeter quelque chose». Mais la logique repris et je m'asseyais à ma place habituelle à côté d'Alice.

- Bella, supposes que nous allions faire du shopping vendredi, tu viens? Elle jaillissait et rebondissait légèrement de son siège.

- Euh, je dois y réfléchir, je ne sais pas ce qu'Edward a prévu. Dis-je en prenant de la purée.

- Oh, il ne t'a pas dit qu'il avait fait des plans avec nous pour jouer au base-ball?"m'annonça Emmett comme s'il frappait avec une batte dans une balle imaginaire.

- Euh, non ça lui est probablement sorti de l'esprit. Répondis-je, essayant de lui trouver une excuse.

- Donc je suppose que tu es coincée avec nous alors. déclara Rosalie en renversant ses cheveux blonds sur son épaule.

- Ouais, bien sûr. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer l'irritation que je ressentais envers Edward. Je sais que j'étais collante et pleurnicharde, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de lui. Parfois, il pouvait être un parfait gentleman, charmant, aux petits soins ... Parfait. Peut-être que les choses allaient commencer à changer et qu'il allait se rendre compte qu'il avait besoin d'être là pour moi un peu plus que ce qu'il l'était maintenant.

La cloche sonna, signifiant que la biologie était mon prochain cours, mais avant de partir j' attrapais Alice par le coude. - Hey Alice, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à trouver une tenue pour demain? Je réprimais mon envie de frissonner.

- Bien sûr, puis-je te demander pour quelle occasion? Alice rayonnait à la mention des futurs achats.

- Je vais dîner simplement avec Edward mais je voudrais le surprendre avec un nouveau look.

- D'accord, tant que tu me laisses m'occuper de tes cheveux et de ton maquillage. Exigea Alice en m'étreignant et avant que je n'ai la chance de lui répondre.

- Ouais, mais n'abuses pas. La prévins-je haussant mon front le plus sérieusement.

- Je promets. Et elle s'éloigna vers son prochain cours en gloussant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour info, je pense que Bella et Edward n'ont pas plus de 19 ans.**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Je fis mon chemin au travers de la salle bondée espérant qu'Edward me retrouve dehors sans ses stupides acolytes. - Bella! Je me retournais pour voir Alice bousculer les gens hors de son chemin. -OK, n'oublies pas, demain je viens chez toi après les cours, c'est bon? Donc, ne t'inquiètes pas plus de ta tenue parce que j'ai déjà trouvé la plus belle. Elle gloussa, rebondissant sur ses orteils.

- Merci Alice, je te parle plus tard et souviens-toi de ...

- Ne fais pas de folies!Elle termina, en roulant les yeux. - Je sais, fais-moi juste confiance! Elle cria par dessus son épaule tout en marchant dans le couloir.

Par sécurité, je devrais lui définir les mots «pas de folies». Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant, je me dirigeais vers ma classe et jetais un regard à la place d'Edward, nous partagions le même bureau, mais elle était vide.

Je m'assis en gardant un œil sur l'horloge et un œil sur la porte. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur patiente aujourd'hui. Il avait environ trente secondes, avant que la cloche ne sonne. _Allez Edward ne me fais pas ça_. La cloche sonna et pas d'Edward en vue.

Irritée, je claquais mes livres sur mon bureau alors que M. Banner marchait dans la salle, distribuant des paquets à chaque bureau. Serrant les dents, je regardais la porte m'imaginant ce que serait son excuse cette fois-ci.

- Mademoiselle Cullen, pouvez-vous me dire où est Mr. Cullen? me demanda M. Banner en me tendant un paquet marron. Comme d'habitude j'ignorais l'emploi du Mademoiselle au lieu de Madame. Les enseignants n'avaient jamais été d'accord avec notre mariage, nous étions trop jeunes..

Il est temps de mentir pensais-je à contrecoeur. J'essayais de trouver une excuse que je n'avais pas utilisée auparavant. - Il y avait une urgence familiale et il a dû partir. Je marmonnais maladroitement évitant le contact visuel avec lui. Sachant que la rougeur dans mon cou donnait la preuve du mensonge.

- Hmm bien, j'espère tout va bien, mais n'est-il pas avec ses amis Mike Newton et Eric Yorkie? Je levais les yeux vers lui donnant un petit sourire.

- Oui?

- Et pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve-t-il? Je frissonnais ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre à cela.

- Je ne suis pas sûre M. Banner. dis-je franchement, il me regarda un instant puis s'en alla vers le bureau suivant.

Je tuerais Edward quand je mettrais la main sur lui. Je regardais le paquet et commençais à examiner son contenu. J'en sortis une aiguille et une fiche. Oh-non. C'était la seule chose qui m'avait traversé l'esprit.

- Très bien, si vous ouvrez vos paquets, vous trouverez une aiguille et une carte et si vous vous demandez ce que cela signifie, cela signifie détermination des groupes sanguins aujourd'hui. Mon estomac se retourna alors que je regardais à l'aiguille. Je pouvais sentir ma tête commençait à tourner. Je reposais l'aiguille d'une main tremblante et posais ma tête sur la table, me désintéressant de la voix de M. Banner alors qu'il expliquait notre projet pour aujourd'hui.

- Mademoiselle Cullen? J'entendais sa voix au travers du bourdonnement dans mes oreilles, - Vous sentez-vous bien, avez-vous besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie? Je hochais la tête et lentement me levais de la table, et marchais dans le couloir.

-Mademoiselle Cullen, avez-vous besoin qu'un des élèves vous accompagne? Me cria Mr Banner.

-Non merci, je gémissais en approchant du bureau de l'infirmière. Ma tête allait un peu mieux mais je tombais sur le sol froid, à côté du placard du concierge.

J'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi, je m'assis lentement puis me levais en tenant le mur. -Bella tu vas bien? Il me fallu toutes mes forces pour ne pas crier contre cette voix familière.

- Parfait.

- Eh bien, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je t'aurais dit de sécher le cours aussi, et je t'aurais demander de venir avec nous. Je le regardais et vis le sourire d'Edward planant au-dessus de moi.

Je le foudroyais du regard et le repoussais avant qu'il ne puisse envelopper ses bras autour de moi. -Ne sois pas têtue Bella, laisse-moi t' aider. C'est mon devoir. Exigea-t-il en se rapprochant.

- Non! M'écriais-je, le regardant dans les yeux. - Ne devrais-tu pas être avec tes copains, donc mes mensonges ne semblent pas inutiles? lui demandais-je, me soutenant au mur.

- Bella tu sais que tu n'avais pas à mentir. Tu aurais dû lui dire que j'avais séché. Je n'ai pas été en retenue depuis environ une semaine et je pense que mes amis attendaient mon retour. Il gloussa.

- Edward, je suis fatiguée de cela, pourquoi ressens-tu le besoin d'avoir des ennuis, c'est comme ... Je me taisais, secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait pris la peine de m'écouter aujourd'hui.

- C'est comme quoi? Demanda-t-il en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté du mur, me piégeant.

- Je... C'est .. C'est comme si tu ne voulais plus passer de temps avec moi. Tu préfères sortir avec tes amis plutôt qu'avec moi.

- Bella tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, je veux juste m'amuser un peu. Alors arrêtes d'essayer de le gâcher. grogna Edward en levant ses yeux dans un regard froid.

J'étais sur le point de pleurer. - Tu crois que je gâche ton plaisir? Lui demandais-je, les mots m'étouffant.

- Eh bien, parfois, tu peux, mais je suppose que c'est ce qui fait partie de ton charme. Edward sourit comme si c'était une sorte de compliment. - Edward, nous sommes mariés maintenant et je ne te demande pas de changer ou d'arrêter de sortir avec tes amis. Je veux juste que quelques fois tu me fasses passer en premier.

Il se pencha, ses yeux dans les miens. - Bella, si je te prêtais plus d'attention, tu n'aurais pas un moment de paix et puis tu ferais quand même la même chose. Edward haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- N'es tu pas censée sortir avec Alice et Rose ce vendredi? dit-il haussant les sourcils.

- Seulement parce que tu vas traîner avec Emmett et Jasper. C'est la première fois que je sors ce mois-ci, mais si tu veux je laisse tomber mes plans pour te regarder jouer à la place. J'insistais pour lui montrer que je voulais être avec lui, même si cela signifiait que je devais annuler mes projets pour passer du temps avec lui.

- Tu ferais cela? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Oui, ais-je murmuré.

- Eh bien il vaut mieux que tu sois celle qui va dire à Alice que tu préfères passer la journée avec ton mari et ton beau-frère plutôt que faire du shopping. Je hochais la tête, - Parce que nous savons tous les deux que tu ne veux pas vraiment y aller. Tu préfères me voir gagner, plutôt que de la voir te faire essayer des vêtement qui auraient l'air parfait sur toi. Il gloussa.

Je savais que c'était vrai, je n'aimais pas le shopping, mais je détestais le fait de l'avoir choisi au détriment d'Alice et Rose. Surtout que j'avais déjà des projets avec elles, mais si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour être avec lui, je le ferais.

- Je suppose que tu me connais trop bien, mais je me sens toujours mal d'annuler avec elles.

- Ne le sois pas. Edward sourit, embrassa ma tempe et posa son front sur le mien me regardant dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime. Je respirais, en regardant ses immenses yeux verts.

- Je t'aime aussi. Il se pencha et appuya sur ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, le tirant près de moi. Je souris contre ses lèvres espérant prolonger ce chaste baiser.

- Edward! Quelqu'un pouvait-il faire taire la voix. Edward rompit le baiser et se retourna en essayant de trouver d'où venait la voix. Je me penchais en arrière contre le mur et repérais Mike, Eric et Ben s'agitant près du placard du concierge et montrant le couloir. M. Greene le principal marchait dans notre direction.

Edward se précipita vers eux en me laissant debout, seule, ici ... Encore une fois.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à Habswifes, Philae89, Mekissa27, MamaCullen20, Cloums et toutes les autres pour vos reviews et pour m'avoir mis en alerte.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2012, pleine de bonheur, de joie et qu'elle puisse vous apporter ce que vous désirez.**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Après l'école, je m'adossais à Volvo attendant qu'Edward se révèle aux yeux du public. J'étais déjà inquiète de ce que j'allais dire à Alice. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle n'allait pas s'asseoir dessus. J'observais Alice et Jasper marchant vers la Porsche. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me dirigeais vers eux.

- Alice! criais-je avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa voiture. Elle me sourit et dévia de son chemin vers moi.

- Oui?

- Euh ... Je voulais juste te prévenir que je ne pourrais pas venir vendredi. Marmonnais-je timidement.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle sortant sa lèvre inférieure tout en élargissant ses yeux pour un effet dramatique. Tout enthousiasme avait disparu de sa pétillance habituelle.

- Edward aimerait que je vienne le voir à la place.

- Mais tu n'es pas sortie depuis des mois et l'état de ta garde-robe nécessite beaucoup de travail. Déclara-t-elle en me regardant et en me donnant son point de vue.

- Je sais et je suis vraiment désolée, mais je veux vraiment aller avec Edward, nous pourrions reporter. proposais-je.

- Bella, je ne voulais rien dire, mais Rose et moi sommes vraiment inquiètes pour toi. Tu sembles déprimée ces derniers temps. C'est pourquoi nous avons eu cette idée de virée shopping ensemble, pour te changer les idées.

- Il n'y a rien de mal avec moi. C'est juste que beaucoup de choses se sont passées dernièrement, mais je pense que ça va bientôt s'arranger. J'insistais tout en m'écartant d'elle, lui laissant un peu d'espace pour respirer. - Je te promets que j'irais bien.

- Très bien si tu le dis. Elle roula les yeux et retourna vers sa voiture. Je rejoignais la Volvo et attendit alors que je voyais le parking se vider et que je me retrouve seule.

- Où est-il. Je regardais les nuages menaçants au-dessus de moi et priais pour qu'il ne pleuve que lorsque je serais dans la voiture. Mais la chance, comme d'habitude était contre moi et il commença à pleuvoir . Je restais là pendant une minute regardant vers l'école en priant pour qu'Edward se dépêche. Enfin, après l'avoir attendu pendant une heure je décidais finalement de rentrer à pied et sous la pluie.

Je marchais sur le trottoir en écoutant le bruit du couinement que faisaient mes chaussures . J'arrivais à la maison gelée et trempée. Je tournais le thermostat vers le haut et me dirigeais vers notre chambre où je décidais que je pourrais aussi bien prendre ma douche ce soir.

Je laissais courir l'eau chaude sur ma peau froide et mes cheveux. Je lavais mes cheveux avec mon shampooing parfumé à la fraise dont l'odeur me réconfortait. Après avoir coupé l'eau je passais un confortable bas de jogging avec un vieux tee-shirt troué puis passais la brosse dans mes longs cheveux emmêlés.

Je redescendis mais ne vis pas Edward. Ça allait à nouveau être une de «ces» nuits. Mais je savais que quand il rentrerait il voudrait manger quelque chose. Je me mis donc à préparer quelques enchilada.

J'étais entrain de couper les tomates quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Un sourire involontaire se répandit sur mon visage en pensant à Edward. Mais cette pensée disparue quand je l'entendis lui et ses copains entrer et rire tout en se chamaillant.

Je me détournais essayant de ne pas laisser mon humeur gâcher leur plaisir et mis le poulet haché dans la poêle, le laissant cuire. Je me retournais pour hacher les tomates et les poivrons quand Edward se rappela enfin ma présence. - Ça sent bon Bells.

Je le regardais du coin de l'œil et lui donnais un petit sourire. - Merci, cela devrait être prêt dans une minute. Lui répondis-je avant de retourner au travail.

- Hey Bella tu crois qu'il en reste assez pour en faire d'autres? Me demanda Edward depuis le canapé.

Je ne voulais pas lui répondre, alors je continuais à hacher et trancher, comme si je ne pouvais pas l'entendre. - Bella! Cria-t-il. Je me tournais vers le fourneau, retournais le poulet et glissais la casserole hors du feu. - Bella!

J'arrêtais ce que je faisais et décidais que j'étais assez fatiguée pour aller dormir. Je rejoints notre chambre sans me soucier des lumières. Je couvris mon visage avec la couverture, je savais que la porte de notre chambre allait s'ouvrir. - Bella tu ne m'as pas entendu? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu quand je t'ai appelé. Tu es malade?

- Non, ton dîner est prêt et aussi le leur!

- Pourquoi es-tu fâchée contre moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois? Me demanda-t-il énervé.

Je rejetais les couvertures et m'assis, le regardant droit dans ses grands yeux verts en colère.

- Oui Edward je suis furieuse. Pour commencer tu me laisses sous la pluie me faisant revenir à pied à la maison. Deuxièmement, je suis rentrée pensant pour une fois pouvoir passer du temps avec mon mari, puis les trois compères viennent à nouveau s'incruster. Donc oui, je suis furieuse et je pense avoir de bonnes raisons de l'être.

- Bella, ne commences pas avec moi. Tu devrais appeler Alice pour qu'elle vienne te chercher! Pour le dîner mes amis voulaient juste quelque chose à manger. Je ne t'ai pas demander de préparer un buffet ou de les fréquenter, si?. Il rugit en pointant son doigt vers moi, comme s'il grondait un enfant méchant. - Alors arrêtes de me harceler sur ce que je devrais ou ne devrais pas faire. Puis il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Je ne pus retenir les larmes qui avaient menacé de couler sous la dureté de sa voix habituellement si douce. Je savais que j'étais égoïste, mais j'avais désespérément besoin de lui. Je savais que je devais venir à bout de ce sentiment qui n'était pas réciproque. Je cachais mon visage dans mon oreiller tentant d'étouffer mes sanglots. Je pouvais sentir les fils de mon cœur qui commençaient à se déchirer sous toutes les contraintes pour chercher à nous garder ensemble.

Finalement je me ressaisis et me levais. Je pris mon manteau et mes chaussures. J'avais besoin de sortir d'ici un moment et je savais exactement où je pouvais aller me changer les idées. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour prendre les clés de ma vieille camionnette. J'entendais Edward et sa meute de cabots jouer à un stupide jeu vidéo .

Sans rompre ma foulée je me dirigeais vers la porte. - Bella, où vas-tu? me demanda Edward en levant les yeux de son match.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'assurer que je reste à Washington. Je passais la porte et descendis le chemin sombre jusqu'à ma camionnette, en espérant que j'y arrive avant qu'il ne puisse me rattraper.

Je cherchais la poignée, mais quand enfin je réussis ouvrir la porte il claqua soudainement le cadre de la vitre. Je sautais en arrière en regardant le bras tendu d' Edward qui tenait la porte fermée.

- Où vas-tu Bella?

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et me tournais vers lui.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, tu seras parti dans quelques heures de toute façon. Marmonnais-je en louchant pour voir l'expression de son visage.

- Bella, tu es la personne la plus égoïste que je connaisse! Tu veux me garder enfermé dans cette stupide maison avec toi tous les jours! Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'ai une vie qui ne t'implique pas 24h sur 24?

Mes larmes semblaient vouloir couler mais je les combattais, effrayée de lui montrer à quel point j'étais faible. - Oublies ce que j'ai dit plus tôt ou ce que j'ai dit il y a quelques minutes! Je t'ennuies de nouveau, laisses-moi y aller! Je pleurais en essayant d'ouvrir la porte mais cette fois je réussis à y entrer.

- Je veux que tu reviennes ici à dix heures pétantes. Exigea Edward en marchant vers l'intérieur, tandis que je me dirigeais sur la route vide.

* * *

><p><strong>Review...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

POV BELLA

J'arrivais finalement dans le seul endroit où je savais que je serais la bienvenue. Je garais mon camion au garage et fut accueillie par la personne la plus fluette que je n'avais jamais vu.

Elle attendit que je sorte de mon camion pour m'étreindre fortement.

- Bella, je suis si contente que tu sois là. Oh mon Dieu, Esme va être tellement contente, que portes-tu? C'est pas grave, viens. Elle babillait dans un souffle, tout en me conduisant à l'intérieur.

- ES-ME, BEL-LA, est là-! chanta Alice en passant la porte. Esme me sourit depuis la salle de séjour. - Bella, c'est agréable de te revoir. Où est Edward? Me demanda-t-elle en m'étreignant.

Je tressaillis à son nom, mais lui retournais son étreinte.. - Il était de sortie, j'ai donc décidé de passer voir ce que vous faisiez ce soir.

- Rien de bien spécial. Je préparais le dîner, veux-tu te joindre à nous? Je souris à l'idée d'un repas et une conversation décente avec un être humain, c'était une offre que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

- Avec plaisir, je peux vous aider?

- Bien sûr. Esme sourit et me précéda dans la cuisine.

Il était agréable de rire et de parler pendant que j'aidais Esme. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à qui je pouvais vraiment faire confiance pour être là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin. Je l'aidais à mettre la table tandis que les autres s'asseyaient, me laissant une place entre Emmett et Alice. Je savais que cela allait être une soirée agréable.

- Alors Bella, où est Eddie?Demanda Emmett en avalant une cuillère pleine de purée.

- Il est avec des amis. Répondis-je en espérant qu'il laisserait tomber le sujet.

- Il traîne toujours avec ces crétins? Ajouta Rosalie.

-... Non, murmurais-je en décortiquant mon pain.

- Bella secoues-toi? Tout le monde peut voir que tu es malheureuse. accusa Alice en croisant les bras.

- Ce n'est pas vrai! Nous sommes un peu stressés en ce moment.

- Toi et Edward avez des problèmes? Demanda Esme.

- Non, Esme, s'il vous plaît ne vous inquiétez pas. J'essayais de la rassurer.

- Menteuse. Déclara Jasper.

- Veux-tu que je lui parle Bella? Demanda Carlisle en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Non, merci Carilsle. Pouvons-nous s'il vous plaît changer de sujet? La distraction que je cherchais n'étant plus au rendez-vous

- Bon ça suffit à propos de Edward et Bella. Dit Carlisle d'un ton définitif.

Après cela, le dîner se passa un peu mieux. Et ce fut encore mieux quand Emmett nous récita l'alphabet en rotant et que Rose lui mit une petite gifle à l'arrière de sa tête quand il lui demanda d'embrasser le gagnant.

-Viens Bella, je veux te montrer ce nouveau jeu que j'ai acheté. Je sais que tu l'adores. S'écria Emmett en désignant le salon.

Je m'assis à côté de lui sur le canapé le regardant jouer pendant trois heures. Il était presque minuit quand j'entendis claquer la porte derrière moi.

Je fermais les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration, sachant de qui il s'agissait. - Bella! Entendis-je crier Edward.

J'ouvrais les yeux et me retournais pour lui faire face. - Eh bien, au moins je sais où tu es. Je t'avais dit de rentrer pour 22 heures. Tu réalises que je me suis inquiété quand j'ai vu que tu ne rentrais pas à la maison?

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers lui, sachant que je ne voulais pas me battre devant tout le monde. - Edward, peut-être nous devrions parler dans un endroit plus ... privé. Suggérais-je.

- Non, parce que nous partons ... maintenant!

Je senti le sang quitter mon visage quand ses yeux verts se verrouillèrent aux miens. Il me fallu beaucoup de contrôle pour détourner le regard de lui. Je regardais autour de la pièce et je vis six paires d'yeux inquiets.

- Edward, pourquoi es-tu si énervé? Demanda Carlisle en plaçant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Parce que ma femme n'est pas la maison où elle est supposée être avec moi. J'essayais de combattre les paroles qui menaçaient de déborder.

- Menteur. Parviens-je à étouffer.

- Quoi? Dit Edward en s'approchant.

- Menteur, _«Ma femme n'est pas la maison où elle supposée être avec moi.»_ Quand es-tu à la maison Edward! quand!

- Je ne vais pas discuter à nouveau de cela Bella! Maintenant montes dans la voiture, maintenant! Il grogna sur moi, en me regardant droit dans les yeux de ses yeux verts perçants.

Je grinçais des dents et me reculais comme si ses paroles m'avaient giflé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si effrayant, avant et pour dire la vérité, il commençait à me faire peur. Je hochais la tête, - Hum, merci Esme ... Pour le dîner. dis-je sans la regarder.

- Non, pas de problème. Viens quand tu veux. Marmonna-t-elle avec la même inquiétude dans sa voix, que j'avais entendu plus tôt.

- Tu es venue ici pour dîner au lieu de dîner avec moi? Demanda Edward en levant les sourcils.

- Edward! Dit Carlisle sévèrement – Ça suffit!

- Non, ça va Carlisle. J'insistais pour m'en aller. J'attrapais mon manteau et mes clés et me dirigeais vers mon camion. Edward suivi derrière moi dans la Volvo. Je laissais tomber quelques larmes en me garant dans l'allée, mais je les essuyées avant de sortir du camion. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je tiendrais encore , j'étais déjà au bord de la dépression.

Nous marchâmes tranquillement à l'intérieur. Je savais qu'il était énervé après moi pour la façon dont j'avais agi, mais je n'allais pas m'en excuser. Je retirais mon manteau et mes chaussures et me dirigeais droit vers le lit, sans prendre la peine de regarder Edward. Je me mis sous les couvertures, me tournant pour regarder le mur. J'essuyais les larmes de mes yeux avant qu'il ne puisse les voir.

- Bella. Entendis-je murmurer doucement Edward qui s'allongeait à côté de moi, enveloppant ses bras autour de ma taille et me tirant contre lui.

- Hmm?

- Tu sais que je t'aime, non?

Les seules fois où il me disait vraiment dit qu'il m'aimait c'était quand il n'a pas envie de se disputer d'avantage. Il pensait en le disant il effacerait la tension entre nous et ainsi nous pourrions prétendre que nous étions encore un couple heureux.

- Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. Marmonnais-je toujours sans le regarder.

- Es-tu toujours en colère contre moi?

Une partie de moi l'était, mais l'autre partie voulait juste que ça finisse.

- Non, je suis juste fatiguée. Peux-tu éteindre la lumière, s'il te plaît? Je fermais les yeux et silencieusement m'intimait de dormir.

Le jour suivant

- Bella, lève-toi! J'entendais Edward crier depuis la cuisine.

Sa voix rauque me réveilla. Je soupirais et m'assis, mais presque aussitôt m'effondrais à nouveau sur le lit. Ma tête était lourde, je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux afin que la chambre s'arrête de tourner.

- Bella. Edward cria à nouveau avant de venir dans la chambre. - Tu vas en cours?

- Je ne pense pas. Je pense que Angela m'a donné la grippe qu'elle avait la semaine dernière.

- Oh, alors je pense que je vais rester à la maison avec toi aujourd'hui et de prendre soin de toi. De plus Ben commence à tomber malade aussi, donc il a une petite chance que je l'attrape moi aussi. Edward haussa les épaules.

Je souris à l'idée qu'il reste à la maison avec moi, et que nous fassions juste câlins. Mais il avait déjà raté trop de jours d'école et il serait égoïste de lui demander de le faire.

- Non, mais merci d'y avoir pensé. Tu as déjà raté trop de jours. De plus j'ai besoin de toi pour me ramener mes devoirs si tu veux bien."

- Très bien, appelles-moi si tu as besoin de moi ou Esme.

Cela me rappela. - Edward pourrais-tu dire à Alice de ne pas venir plus aujourd'hui. Dis-lui que nos plans sont annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre et que je suis vraiment désolé au sujet de notre rencard de ce soir.

- Ouais, je vais lui dire. Donc je suppose que cela signifie que je dois me débrouiller tout seul pour manger ce soir?

- Tu fais très bien la cuisine, dépeches-toi ou tu vas être en retard. Lui assurais-je en me retournant et me blottissant sous les couvertures, mais aussitôt je sentis une nausée remonter à ma gorge. Ma seule idée fut de courir à la salle de bains, trébuchant sur mon chemin.

- Bella. Edward cria alarmé, avant de se précipiter sur moi et de tenir mes cheveux en arrière.

- Ça va aller, je promets de t'appeler si j'ai besoin. Vas-y, tu vas être en retard. Gémis-je en me brossant les dents.

- Bon, je te vois plus tard alors. Il m'embrassa les cheveux avant de sortir. Je m'effondrais sur le lit, essayant de trouver un certain soulagement à ce mal de tête. Je savais que je devrais prendre quelque chose, mais je savais aussi qu'une fois que je serais levée les choses ne tourneraient pas en ma faveur.

Je fermais donc les yeux pensant à la façon dont Edward pouvait être charmant quand il agissait avec tant d'attention. Peut-être avait-il décidé de mûrir et de prendre soin de moi comme il l'avait promis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à Habswifes, MamaCullen 20, Grazie, Aliiiice, bellaeva, twifictions, sand91, edwardbellaamour ainsi qu'à toutes les autres pour m'avoir en alerte ou favoris.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 5 :**

* * *

><p>Je me tournais avec le sentiment d'avoir des courbatures dans tous les muscles et mon dos me faisait mal. Je regardais la table de nuit et vis que le réveil affichait 21h32.<p>

Comment avais-je pu dormir si longtemps? Je m'assis lentement, ne voulant pas revivre ce qui avait eu lieu ce matin. Mais, à ma grande surprise, je me sentais mieux. Même mon mal de tête avait disparu, je poussais un soupir de soulagement quand j'entendis le téléphone sonner.

- Edward, tu es là? Le téléphone continuait à sonner, j'avais ma réponse. Je sautais du lit de peur que quelque chose ne soit lui arrivé.

J'attrapais le téléphone et décrochais.

- Bonjour?

- Hey Bells, je déteste appeler mais ... commença à dire Charlie, mais je le coupais alors que les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient et que ma respiration devenait saccadée.

- Quoi, papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Calme-toi Bella. Rien de grave ne s'est produit, ok? Le son de sa voix rassurante suffit à me calmer un peu. Mais j'avais toujours une boule dans la gorge.

- OK alors, c'est quoi?

- J'ai besoin que tu viennes au poste récupérer Edward.

- Pourquoi? Demandais-je, l'inquiétude laissant place à la confusion.

- Bells, j'ai dû l'arrêter, il faisait une course avec ses amis. Je déteste te dire cela, mais j'ai besoin que tu viennes le chercher.

- OK

- Et prends l'argent de la caution avec toi. Ajouta-t-il. Pendant une seconde je réfléchissais à la façon de récupérer cette somme importante, puis je réalisais que je n'avais pas encore déposé à la banque l'argent de ma bourse.

Une fois tout en ordre, je conduisis vers la station de police de Forks et me garais sur l'une des rares places disponibles pour les visiteurs.

Je claquais la porte et m'avançais vers le seul endroit où j'avais espéré ne jamais venir sauf pour voir Charlie. Mon père m'attendait.

- Hey. Dit-il en laissant échapper un soupir. Je savais qu'il détestait me faire ça, mais je pus voir apparaître un petit sourire menaçant . Probablement pensait-il à Edward à l'arrière de sa voiture de police.

- Hey, alors combien je te dois, ou devrais-je dire à l'État? Demandais-je tout en sortant une liasse de billets que j'avais mis dans ma poche de manteau.

- Deux mille. dit-il lorgnant l'argent dans ma main.

Je hochais la tête, comptais l'argent et le lui remis.

- Désolé de te faire ça Bells, mais autrement ce ne serait pas juste pour les autres. Il haussa les épaules.

- Je comprends papa, ne t' inquiètes pas.

- Bien, viens, il est de retour. Il a appelé Emmett il y a un moment. Je pense qu'il va aller avec lui pour récupérer sa voiture à la fourrière.

Il m'amena vers une petite cellule. Il était facile de l'apercevoir parce qu'il était seul dedans. Il était assis dans un coin, fixant un vieux matelas, les bras croisés derrière la tête qui était contre le mur.

Il se leva quand il entendit nos pas et me regarda comme s'il était énervé. Il pensait probablement que j'allais lui donner une leçon sur le fait d'être responsable, mais je ne le ferais pas. De toute façon à quoi cela servirait il ne m'écouterait pas.

- Ta caution a été payé. Dit Charlie en ouvrant la cellule. Edward bondit et se dirigea vers moi: - Je vais vous donner une minute.

- Hé, tu te sens mieux? Me demanda Edward en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je le regardais alors qu'il essayait de faire ce regard innocent, mais cette fois ça ne marcherait pas. Je me détournais de lui brisant ainsi son emprise sur moi.

- Bella! J'avançais et vis Charlie nous regarder.

- Merci d'avoir appelé papa. Dis-je pardessus mon épaule et sortis. Edward me suivait.

- Tu ne vas pas me parler ?

Je claquais la porte du camion derrière moi et attendis qu'il me rejoigne.

Le retour semblait prendre plus de temps que d'habitude et tout ce que je voulais c'était rentrer à la maison et m'éloigner de lui avant qu'il ne commence avec ses «je ne voulais pas» ou «Ce n'était pas ma faute, je voulais juste plaisanter» Discours qu'il me sortait toujours quand il était embarrassé.

- Bella, tu ne connais même pas toute l'histoire il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que tu sois fâchée. Je savais que j'allais avoir droit au «je suis désolé». Parfois, je souhaitais juste qu'il grandisse et prenne ses responsabilités au lieu de blâmer les autres pour sa conduite ou simplement qu'il arrête de nier la situation.

Je claquais la porte du camion derrière moi et rentrais sans un autre regard sur lui.

J'allais dans notre chambre et m'assis sur le bord du lit car je ne savais pas ce que j'étais supposée faire. J'étais tellement épuisée mentalement qu'il me fallu tout ce qui me restait de courage pour ne pas m'effondrer sur le sol.

- Alors, tu vas rester en colère contre moi? me demanda-t-il en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi: - Tu m'aimes toujours? Dit-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Oui, chuchotais-je sans le regarder.

- Me pardonnes-tu? Il m'étreignait. J'aurais pu lui dire 'oui', mais il me connaissait trop bien pour que mon mensonge passe inaperçu.

- Bella, j'ai juste voulu m'amuser avec quelques amis et en plus tu ne me demandes même pas si j'ai gagné. Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

C'est alors que quelque chose se brisa en moi m'enlevant le peu de force qui me restait. Je continuais à fixer l'espace vide en face de moi quand j'entendis un coup de klaxon.

- Je dois y aller. Emmett m'emmène récupérer ma voiture. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et s'éloigna de moi. - Je reviens dans une heure ou deux. ajouta-t-il en sortant de la maison.

Je suffoquais, recroquevillée sur le lit agrippant les couvertures dans chacune de mes mains, essayant de trouver une sorte de soulagement. Je ne m'autorisais pas à pleurer, je réunis ce qui me restait de courage et m'effondrais sur le plancher saisissant le sac à dos sous le lit et commençant à jeter des choses dedans. Je pouvais sentir l'adrénaline monter en moi.

J'attrapais tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour aujourd'hui et sortis de la maison sans un regard. Je ne savais pas exactement où j'allais, mais être hors de cette maison était un début. Après avoir conduit une dizaine de minutes je décidais finalement de m'arrêter chez les Cullen. Je ne pris pas la peine de sortir mon sac, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de m'inviter.

Je frappais à la porte et n'attendis même pas une seconde avant que Rosalie ne se tienne devant moi.

- Hey, dit-elle en s'écartant pour me laisser passer - Alors j'ai entendu qu'Edward s'était amusé dans une cellule ce soir.

- Ouais, il est parti avec Emmett récupérer sa voiture à la fourrière.

- Je sais, je ne peux toujours pas le croire, quel idiot ferait quelque chose de si stupide. Dit-elle en marchant vers le canapé.

J'étais assise dans l'un des fauteuils écoutant ses déclamations sur la stupidité de l'homme quand j' entendis un cri venant de l'escalier.

- Bella, je ne t'attendais plus aujourd'hui. Edward m'a dit que tu étais malade ce matin.

-Oui je l'étais mais comme je me sentais mieux j'ai décidé de venir vous voir. Dis-je en espérant que mon mensonge n'était pas perceptible.

- Alors, que penses-tu de cette affaire avec Edward? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé à côté de Rose.

- Je ne sais pas. Dis-je, haussant les épaules.

C'est alors que Rose recommença en demandant quel crétin aurait l'idée de faire une course de voiture sur une route autant fréquentée.

J'étais assise là, ne leur prêtant pas vraiment attention quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Emmett et Edward entrer.

L'expression sur le visage d'Edward me fit grincer des dents, il avait l'air énervé.

- Bella, montes, maintenant! Cria-t-il depuis les escaliers.

Rose et Alice le regardèrent troublées, alors qu'Emmett me lançait un regard sympathique.

Je me levais et le suivis jusqu'à son ancienne chambre.

Quand je fus entrée, il ferma la porte derrière moi, passant une main dans ses cheveux comme d'habitude désordonnés.

- Avais-tu l'intention de me dire que tu me quittais ou pensais-tu que je ne l'aurais pas remarqué ?me demanda-t-il avec ces yeux verts menaçants.

- Edward je veux juste dire que j'en ai assez de tout cela. Je suis fatiguée de la tournure des événements et je pense que nous avons juste besoin d'espace un moment.

- Et tu pensais que tu pouvais venir ici dans la maison de ma famille et y rester?

- J'espérais que je pourrais. Dis-je en détournant le regard.

- Eh bien, si tu ne peux pas vivre avec moi, ne penses pas pouvoir rester ici et retourner ma famille contre moi.

C'est alors que ma colère explosa. Je le regardais et vis la rage sur son visage et j'allais faire aussi bien que lui.

- Très bien pour moi, je vais chercher quelque chose parce que je suis sûr de ne pas rentrer à la maison avec toi! Dis-je en croisant mes bras.

- Oh, nous y sommes. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tout d'un d'un coup? Tout allait bien jusqu'à ces deux derniers mois et maintenant tout ce que tu fait c'est pleurer ou me tourner autour en pensant que je ne te porte pas assez d'attention, comme un enfant. Que veux-tu que je fasse Bella, que je te tienne la main pour le reste de ta vie?

- J'en ai fini avec toi et je ne veux rien de toi. Tu as ce que tu voulais Edward Cullen. Maintenant tu peux sortir et revenir à la maison à l'heure qui te plaît, toutes les nuits, mais maintenant tu auras à répondre à quiconque ou tu te seras obligé de faire les choses. Alors vas-y et fais semblant de penser que tout va bien comme je l'ai fait. Maintenant tu as ce que tu voulais! Je sortis, passais le couloir et descendais les escaliers sans attendre une réponse.

- Bella, veux-tu cesser de fuir et finir ce que nous avons commencé! Toute sa famille était dans le salon et avait probablement entendu notre dispute, mais pour une fois je m'en fichais. Comme il l'avait dit, je n'appartenait pas à sa famille, alors pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucier.

J'allais ouvrir la porte quand Edward la referma et la verrouilla se pressant dos contre elle.

Je commençais à frapper sa poitrine avec mon poing jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape ma main dans l'un des siens.

- Arrête! Tu te ridiculises! cria-t-il.

- Edward? dit Esme étonnée.

Je retirais mes mains loin de lui et me retournais pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Mais c'était inutile, il mettait tout son poids sur la porte.

- Laisses-moi partir Edward!

- Non! Rugit-il.

- Pourquoi essayes-tu encore, c'est trop tard. Nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Je ne suis pas ce que tu veux désormais. Donc laisse-moi partir. dis-je en attendant qu'il se déplace.

- Arrêtes d'être si dramatique. Je me suis marié, non?CE N'EST PAS ASSEZ POUR TOI? QUE VEUX-TU DE MOI? QUOI BELLA?

Je regardais dans ses yeux verts et je vis le sacrifice qu'il avait fait en se mariant. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ses paroles. _«N'est-ce pas assez pour toi?»_ Je ne serais jamais assez bien pour lui et c'était de sa faute. Il était celui qui avait tout gâché entre nous et je le détestais pour cela. Je me reculais lentement de lui et vit un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres pensant que j'abandonnais

- Je te hais. Dis-je en criant

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux et ce sourire stupide disparu. De tout ce que nous nous étions dit, cela semblait lui faire le plus de mal. J'essuyais quelques larmes qui étaient tombées et me dirigeais vers la porte du garage.

Une fois en sécurité dans mon camion, je roulais dans la paisible ville de Forks, seule, pleurant et laissant mes larmes aveugler ma vision.

Le seul autre endroit où je savais que je serais accueillie était chez Charlie. Je me garais, essuyais mes larmes et attrapais mon sac.

Je marchais honteusement jusqu'à la porte et frappais.

Quand il m'ouvrit il me regarda choqué. Je me demandais à quoi mon visage pouvait bien ressembler.

- Hey Bells que fais-tu ici? Demanda-t-il en regardant le jardin. - Où est Edward?

- Papa je peux rester ici pendant un moment?

Il me regarda encore plus choqué par mes mots - Ouais, bien sûr, entre, tu as faim?

- Non, dis-je sachant pourtant que je n'avais rien mangé de la journée - Mais si ça ne te dérange pas je voudrais juste aller dormir?

- Ouais, ta chambre est telle que tu l'as laissée.

- Merci, papa et si Edward vient pourrais-tu lui demander de partir? Je ne veux pas le voir. Dis-je en évitant son regard.

- Bien sûr, mais que se passe-t-il? C'est parce qu'il a été arrêté?

- Non, dis-je en secouant la tête – Cela fait déjà un moment, il a juste besoin de temps, tout va revenir à la normale. Je montais les escaliers de le laissais à la porte.

Quand j'entrais dans ma chambre, je fus surprise. Il avait raison ma chambre était exactement comme je l'avais laissée. Le vieux rocking-chair dans lequel je m'asseyais était à sa place, mon vieil ordinateur sur le bureau et le lit à côté de la fenêtre.

Je jetais mon sac et fermais la porte derrière moi, puis je me glissais dans mon lit.

Finalement je cédais aux larmes que j'avais retenu pendant si longtemps, et je pleurais jusqu'à ce que mes yeux deviennent lourds et que je ne puisse plus résister à l'envie de dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Edward POV

Je la regardais, ne sachant pas si je devais la rattraper et la faire rentrer à la maison. Mais je savais qu'elle reviendrait. Ce n'était pas une personne rancunière. Elle reviendrait et me supplierait de lui pardonner.

- Edward, cela te dérangerait-il de nous dire ce qu'il se passe? demanda Carlisle.

- Rien, elle pense juste qu'elle peut sortir de ma vie, dis-je honnêtement.

- Edward, tu dois nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ce soir, déclara Carlisle en pointant le canapé le visage sévère.

Je jetais un regard agacé à Jasper et Emmett qui retenaient Alice et Rose. Ils me regardaient comme s'ils s'imaginaient m'épingler au mur et me lancer des fléchettes. Je m'effondrais sur le canapé regardant le plafond.

- Bien, je voulais juste sortir avec mes amis après l'école parce que, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rentrer à la maison. Alors je suis allé à traîner chez Mike. Comme on s'ennuyait nous avons décidé de faire une course de voitures, c'est là que Charlie nous a arrêté et m'a amené au poste. Il a dit que je devais appeler Bella pour qu'elle vienne me chercher, mais j'ai appelé Emmett pour savoir s'il pouvait m'accompagner à la fourrière. Quand elle est venue, elle ne voulait pas me parler et quand nous sommes rentrés elle a courut dans notre chambre, comme elle le fait toujours. Je lui ai demandé si elle allait me pardonner et elle ne m'a jamais répondu. Alors je suis parti et quand je suis revenu elle avait disparu en emportant ses affaires.

- Il me semble que tu lui a fait passer un moment difficile, dit Carlisle fronçant ses sourcils.

-Tu m'as entendu, elle allait me quitter et venir vivre ici!

- Alors, pourquoi n'est-t-elle pas restée? demanda Esme confuse.

- Parce que je lui ai dit que si elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec moi, elle ne pouvait pas vivre ici. Dis-je tout simplement.

- Edward tu n'es qu'un crétin, elle pouvait rester ici! Dit Alice essayant de se dégager de Jasper.

- Elle est plus la bienvenue que toi! cracha Rose me regardant comme si je la dégoûtais.

- Eh bien, elle n'est pas autorisée à être ici. Elle est encore ma femme et d'ailleurs vous êtes supposé être de mon côté. Ajoutais-je en me levant et marchant vers la porte.

- Edward ça suffit, vas t'excuser auprès d'elle. Me demanda Esme

- Je dois y aller. Dis-je pardessus mon épaule en ignorant sa demande, puis je rejoignais ma Volvo.

Je roulais le long de la route mouillée faisant rugir le moteur alors que la pluie tombait.

La voix d'un monstre intérieur me félicita pour ce que j'avais dit à Bella.

_«Elle méritait chaque mot que tu as dit, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a perdu. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas elle va ramper "_ Je souris, ces paroles étaient tellement vraies.

Je me garais dans l'allée, sortis de la voiture et courus à l'intérieur. Mais en ouvrant la porte je m'arrêtais. La chaleur habituelle de la maison semblait avoir désertée chaque pièce, d'une certaine façon c'était angoissant. Seule une petite lampe éclairait la salle de séjour, laissant rôder des ombres dans tous les coins. Comme si ce calme se moquait de moi, railleur, alors que je me tenais dans l'embrasure de la porte. Chaque image de nous disséminées partout dans la maison semblaient rire de mon abandon.

J'allais donc faire la seule chose à faire : décrocher le téléphone et appeler toutes les personnes que je connaissais. Il ne faudrait pas dix minutes avant cet endroit ne grouille de gens.

Mais je ne pus que regarder les chiffres une voix m'avait arrêté dans mon élan. - _Tu l'as prise pour une conne et maintenant_ _tu mérites__ d'être seul. Maintenant tu sais comme elle se sentait perdue quand tu partais. Tu as trahi ton engagement envers elle. La promesse de ne jamais la laisser se sentir seule, de la chérir et de lui rappeler quotidiennement combien tu l'aimes, et tu as brisé chacune de ces promesses. Alors tu ne mérites rien d'autre que de se sentir vide, seul et pathétique ». _

Je devenais fou, j'entendais des voix. Je posais le téléphone et regardais dans le vide pensant à ce que la voix avait dit. Mais si j'étais supposé me sentir vide comment se faisait-il que je puisse ressentir la souffrance courir dans mon corps. Je serrais le téléphone dans ma main jusqu'à me faire mal puis le jetais contre le mur de cuisine.

C'était si vide ici, hanté par tous les bons et les mauvais souvenirs.

_- Elle va revenir_ me dit le monstre dans ma tête - _Elle ne peut pas rester en colère contre toi longtemps, ce n'est pas dans sa nature._

Je secouais la tête et décidais que je ne pouvais pas rester ici ce soir.

Je claquais la porte derrière moi et laissais la pluie me mouiller alors que je retournais à ma voiture. Je ne savais pas exactement où j'allais. J'avais juste besoin de m'éloigner de tout ce qui me rappelait elle, nous.

Je roulais, laissant la route me guidait où elle voulait.

Mais je n'aimais pas où elle m'avait amené. Je savais que je n'étais pas le bienvenu ici, mais franchement à ce moment je m'en fichais.

La maison de Charlie ne montrait aucun signe de vie, même pas de lumière sous le porche pour vous accueillir. Je regardais en direction de l'ancienne chambre de Bella et vis un filet de lumière, ce qui attisa ma curiosité. Je sortis de la voiture sans me soucier de la pluie qui me mouillait. J'avais besoin de voir si elle allait bien.

Je grimpais à l'arbre et me perchais sur une branche près de sa fenêtre.

Je trouvais Charlie essayant de réveiller Bella qui criait.

- Bella s'il te plaît, réveilles-toi. Charlie la secouait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

Mon cœur vide chuta dans le creux de mon estomac quand je la vis sangloter dans son oreiller.

- Bella, tu vas bien? Charlie avait l'air inquiet et il essayait de la réconforter.

- Pourquoi ne m'aime-t-il pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? J'ai besoin de lui, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi? J'étais paralysé entendre sa voix cassée dire des choses aussi ridicules.

Charlie caressait ses cheveux tout en cherchant des mots rassurants.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Bella, tout va bien se passer.

- Je n'étais tout simplement pas assez bien pour lui ... Je ne l'ai jamais été. Dit-elle en essayant de retenir plus de larmes.

- Chut Bella ne dis pas des choses comme ça. En tout cas il n'est pas assez bien pour toi, tu mérites tellement mieux OK? Essaies de dormir et tu te sentiras mieux demain. Quelque chose tilta dans ma tête quand il dit ces mots. Elle méritait mieux que moi. Mais la voix du monstre en moi prit le dessus sur cette pensée raisonnable. _"S'il te plaît, elle a probablement dit toutes ces conneries pour te faire passer pour le méchant. "_

Je serrais ma main sur la branche, ne me préoccupant pas des morceaux qui se cassaient dans ma main. J'essayais de me distraire de la voix manipulatrice.

Charlie, finalement se leva et posa un dernier regard sur sa fille affolée puis il éteint la lumière laissant l'obscurité engloutir Bella .

Je la voyais se tourner et se retourner jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur la fenêtre. Je me figeais ne sachant pas si elle m'a vu ou non, mais après une minute, elle se roula en boule et s'endormit.

Je la regardais une dernière fois avant de partir et il me sembla qu'elle pleurait ... Encore une fois. Cela me gêna, pourquoi pleurait-elle maintenant? Je ne pouvais pas avoir été si horrible avec elle. L'avais-je été?

Je ne restais pas plus longtemps pour le savoir, doucement je sautais à terre et partis.

Froid et trempé jusqu'aux os je rentrais à la maison.

Sans un regard autour je me dirigeais vers notre chambre, pris une douche et m'allongeais, attendant que la nuit se termine.

* * *

><p>* Le lendemain-jeudi *<p>

J'entendis le réveil beaucoup plus tôt que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Je l'attrapais et le jetais au sol sans me soucier de savoir si je l'avais cassé ou pas.

Pensant que j'allais dormir davantage je me retournais, jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone se mette à sonner. J'enfouissais ma tête sous l'oreiller dans l'espoir de ne plus entendre le bruit, mais il persistait, tout comme une seule que je connaissais.

J'attrapais le téléphone et regardais l'appelant.

Alice.

- Quoi! criais-je assis.

- Esme voulait que je prenne de tes nouvelles, alors ne tires pas sur le messager.

- Je vais bien, j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Dis-je sarcastique.

- Habilles-toi pour les cours et je te vois là-bas. Dit-elle, voulant paraître optimiste.

- Ouais, c'est ça. dis-je en raccrochant. Je regardais l'espace vide où Bella était habituellement et les souvenirs d'hier me revinrent en mémoire. Je me levais et fis ma routine habituelle puis me dirigeais vers l'école.

Je me garais à ma place habituelle à côté de la Jeep d'Emmett et marchais nonchalamment vers l'école.

La nuit dernière fut la nuit la plus dure que je n'ai jamais eu. J'avais eu beau essayé de penser à autre chose que Bella, les souvenirs revenaient sans cesse.

_~ ~ Flashback_

_C'était le début de la rentrée, Jasper et moi faisions les imbéciles sur le parking quand une vieille Chevrolet rouge se gara à côté de ma Volvo._

_J'avais à peine levé les yeux trop occupé à embêter Jasper.._

_Alors que je sautais sur Jasper mon pied heurta accidentellement quelqu'un derrière moi._

_- Aïe. Cria une petite voix._

_Je me retournais afin de m'excuser vite fait, quand, cette déesse leva les yeux vers moi._

_Elle avait de profonds yeux chocolats et de longs cheveux bruns arrivant à sa taille encadraient son visage de porcelaine. Je piquais un fard alors que je me tenais toujours là essayant de revenir à la réalité. Elle était beaucoup mieux que n'importe quelle fille de rêve à qui j'avais pensé. Rien ne pouvait lui être comparé, et la façon dont ses lèvres formaient un sourire timide, je n'avais jamais connu quelqu'un comme elle._

_- Je suis désolé. murmurais-je. _

_Elle hocha la tête et passa devant moi, enfin trébucha était probablement mieux à approprié. Sans un seul regard pour moi à l'inverse de la plupart des filles quand je leur donnais une seconde de mon temps. Non, elle était différente et je devais l'avoir._

_- Edward!, je secouais la tête et regardais Alice en souriant._

_- hé, une nouvelle soeur est arrivée. Rosalie est partie chercher Isabella Swan._

_Isabella Swan, juste son nom me donnait des frissons dans le dos, peut-être Alice avait-elle raison tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier Alice. Peut-être aurait-elle une nouvelle sœur ._

_Fin ~ ~ de Flashback_

Je réprimais l'envie de me cogner la tête contre le casier essayant de rejeter mes souvenirs.

C'était sa faute, si elle n'était pas été si demandeuse alors nous n'aurions pas eu de problèmes. Je veux dire les choses n'auraient pas changé de façon extrême entre nous.

Mais je savais qu'elle reviendrait. De nous deux elle était celle qui n'avait pas d'argent et je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas me résister.

Tout la journée je pensais aux conversations que nous aurions quand elle me demanderait de revenir.

Après tout, elle était connue pour essayer de plaire à tout le monde et en plus elle ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre moi pour longtemps ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Je marchais dans la cafétéria les yeux rivés sur ma famille.

Rosalie ne me regardait pas, ce qui me convenait très bien. Alice aurait pu me tuer si elle avait des revolvers à la place des yeux et Emmett et Jasper étaient étonnamment énervés envers moi aussi. Entre tous je n'aurais probablement pas une minute de répit.

Donc il ne me restait plus qu'une option pour m'asseoir.

Alors que je payais mon déjeuner je vis Ben me faire un signe pour venir m'asseoir avec lui Mike et Eric.

- Tu aurais du venir à la fête d'Eric. Mec, c'était la meilleure jusqu'à maintenant. Déclara Mike en en tapant 5 à Eric.

- Ouais, je sais comment les épater, n'est-ce pas. dit Eric satisfait.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu? Bella t'a-t-elle un peu plus serrer la vis? dit Mike en riant.

Ma mâchoire se contracta et je serrais la table.

- Tais-toi Mike avant de dire quelque chose que tu vas regretter.

- Hé ce sont là tes mots pas les miens. Rétorqua-t-il en fourrant son hamburger dans sa bouche.

Je jetais mon morceau de pizza ayant perdu l'appétit et lui jetais un regard sombre.

- Où est Bella? demanda Ben en regardant autour de la cafétéria.

- Pas très sûr, et je m'en fiche alors laisse tomber. Dis-je en me levant de table et m'éloignant d'eux pour aller jeter mon plateau.

Je ne me souciais pas de savoir si je serais le premier en biologie. Ce serait la première fois depuis longtemps que je serais le 1er arrivé en cours.

Et je connaissais la raison pour laquelle j'étais en avance. J'essayais de l'oublier alors que je marchais vers ma classe, mais il semblait mon esprit en ait décidé autrement.

* Flashback *

_Je la regardais à travers la cafétéria où elle se trouvait avec Alice et Rosalie . Elles avaient été très strictes sur le fait que je devais d'abord être amie avec elle. Elle voulait dire quelque chose comme «C'est juste plus facile pour elle de se confier à nous que si tu étais là.» Je me souvins que plus d'une fois Jasper fut fatigué de me calmer alors que je la regardais rire avec son sourire timide._

_- Edward, arrêtes d'agir comme si tu allais sauter par-dessus la table à tout moment. Ça commence à me porter sur les nerfs._

_- Pourquoi tu agis comme ça? Je veux dire c'est juste une nana. Ouais, bien sûr, elle est mignonne mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu agis comme ça pour une fille dit Emmett grimaçant._

_Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux d'elle et de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si le je voulais._

_Elle me regarda par dessous ses cils, me donnant un petit sourire, mais détourna rapidement le regard pour cacher sa rougeur._

_J'étais sûr que mon cœur avait accéléré au point où mon corps avait du mal à gérer._

_Si je n'étais pas assis je suis sûr que mes genoux m'auraient lâchés.._

_Je ne pouvais pas croire que quelqu'un pouvait tant tenir de la perfection, tant de beauté enivrante. C'est comme si elle était devenue comme une drogue pour moi. Je saisis la table essayant d'avoir prise sur la réalité. Je devais lui parler, je devais l'avoir, je devais être dans ses pensées._

_Je retins mon souffle quand je vis qu'elles quittaient leur table et venaient vers la nôtre._

_Lentement, elle marchait à côté d'Alice, regardant ses pieds._

_- Hé les gars, je vous présente Bella Swan. Bella c'est Emmett, Jasper et Edward. Dit Alice tout en nous désignant. Elle me regarda quand Alice dit mon nom. Elle me sourit et de nouvelles rougeurs montèrent à ses joues._

_- Alors Bella, tu es célibataire? demanda Emmett en me regardant et grimaçant._

_Les rougeurs ne s'effaceraient jamais de ses joues, elle paraissait embarrassée._

_- Emmett, ne t'avises pas de commencer. Lui dit Rose fronçant les sourcils _

_Le sourire d'Emmett se fana et il regarda son plateau._

_- Alors, Bella à histoire comme prochain cours, et Edward je me demandais si tu pouvais l'accompagner? Dit Alice dit avec un sourire sournois et un clin d'oeil._

_- Bien sûr, laisse-moi juste poser mon plateau._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais le faire, tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit en retard pour sa première journée, si?Dit Alice saisissant le plateau et s'éloignant._

_Je savais que nous serions en classe en moins de cinq minutes, je fis donc de mon mieux pour ralentir mon rythme._

_Elle ne dit rien, ce qui me stressa. Pensait-elle à présent que j'étais ennuyeux, obsédé, harceleur, bref un monstre qui ne pouvait pas tenir une conversation._

_- Alors ... Euh comment s'est passé ton premier jour jusqu'à maintenant?_

_Elle haussa les épaules – Ça va._

_- Et d'où viens-tu?_

_- Arizona. dit-elle en soupirant. Je baissais les yeux quand j'entendis la nostalgie dans sa voix._

_- Alors tu es passée du désert et de la chaleur à l'endroit le plus humide de l'Amérique? Je priais silencieusement de ne pas avoir été sarcastique._

_- Il me semble. Dit-elle en entrant en classe._

_Je souris à la façon dont elle se moquait de savoir si elle m'impressionnait ou non. Elle était naturelle avec ses propres opinions._

_~ Fin du flashback ~ _

Je posais ma tête sur le bureau et essayais de penser à autre chose. Rien de spécial, mais mon esprit, mon cœur et mon âme ne voulaient rien de plus que de l'avoir ici avec moi.

- M. Cullen, il est bon de savoir que vous êtes en classe avant même que la cloche ait sonné. Déclara M. Banner, marchant avec une pile de papiers.

Je levais les yeux et m'assis.

Puis cela me frappa : Où était Bella?

Avait-elle séché? Si je ne pouvais pas, elle ne pourrait pas non plus s'en sortir comme ça, et j'allais le lui dire. Je devais m'assurer qu'elle ne recommencerait pas..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Je plaçais ma joue sur le carreau froid de la salle de bain essayant de trouver un certain soulagement.

- Tu vas bien? demanda Charlie appuyé contre le cadre de la porte.

- Ouais. gémis-je, mais je n'étais pas convaincue.

- Eh bien peut-être devrais-tu aller voir un médecin pour être sûre.

-Ouais. Je soupirais et me levais lentement.

- Bells, je ne voulais pas en reparler jusqu'à maintenant, mais ... Je levais les yeux vers lui et vis l' inquiétude grandir sur son visage. Je savais que les souvenirs de ces dernières nuits hantaient son esprit. Je me sentais mal pour lui, de l'impliquer dans cette histoire, après tout ce n'était pas son combat.

- Mais quoi?

- Mais peut-être devrais-tu aller vivre avec ta maman. Dit-il en croisant les bras.

L'idée de voir ma mère me serrait le cœur. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis le mariage et la pensée de m'éloigner pour l'été semblait être une bonne idée.

- Oui, tu as peut-être raison. Je l'appellerai plus tard pour lui dire que je vais rester pour l'été.

- J'espère que tu sais que si tu ne veux pas y aller, tu es la bienvenue ici et tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux. C'est juste que ... eh bien je pense que tu pourrais avoir un nouveau départ.

- Je sais, et je te remercie de me permettre de rester, dis-je en me soutenant au mur - Eh bien, je vais m'habiller et aller chez le médecin, tu devrais aller travailler. Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Il poussa un profond soupir et hocha la tête, me laissant retourner dans ma chambre pour me préparer. J'attrapais quelques vêtements et ma trousse de toilette et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. La douche chaude m'aurait détendu si je n'avais pas gardé souvenir de ce rêve stupide que j'avais eu la nuit dernière.

_Rêve de Bella_

_Je courais aussi vite que je pouvais pour trouver Edward, mais plus je m'avançais plus son visage semblait s'éloigner._

_- Edward! Criais-je_

_Il se tourna lentement et me regarda avec ses yeux verts perçants._

_- Bella tu es une enfant égoïste, je n'ai pas besoin de toi alors arrêtes de me suivre partout et de gâcher ma vie. Puis il me tourna le dos me laissant dans un endroit inconnu._

_- Edward, j'ai besoin de toi s'il te plaît. Je le suppliais, mais il avait disparu et je restais sans rien si ce n'est ce trou béant. Je m' effondrais et commençais à crier, la douleur de son absence semblait couler dans mes veines, me rongeant jusqu'à ce que je me sente engourdie, me faisant me sentir si inutile et seule. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était hurler à l'agonie._

_Fin du rêve_

Et c'est alors que Charlie se précipita dans la chambre. Je détestais le fait de lui imposer cela ce n'était pas juste pour lui de souffrir avec moi.

Je terminais ma routine matinale et descendis soigneusement les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine. Je bus le dernier jus d'orange, et il sembla que ça apaise mon estomac mais je n'étais pas satisfaite pour autant. Je cherchais quelque chose à manger dans les armoires et me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait rien. Immédiatement je culpabilisais de l'avoir négligé, mais je me promis de faire le plein de frigo avant de partir.

Je mis ma veste et me dirigeais vers la porte en la verrouillant derrière moi. Je fus heureuse que la pluie cesse le temps que je monte dans mon camion, mais je me sentis à nouveau nauséeuse.

Grippe stupide.

Quand finalement j'arrivais à l'hôpital à moitié trempée, je me dirigeais vers la réceptionniste. La petite vieille leva les yeux de son roman et me regarda d'un air ennuyé.

- Puis-je vous aider? demanda-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde alors qu'elle posait son livre à contrecoeur.

- Oui, je suis Isabella Cullen, je voulais savoir si je pouvais voir un médecin aujourd'hui?

- Êtes-vous l'un des enfants adoptés par le Dr. Cullen ?

- Pas exactement, je suis sa belle-fille, je suis mariée à Edward. Dis-je en essayant de ne pas paraître triste en disant son nom.

- Eh bien voulez-vous le voir lui ou un autre médecin? Me demanda-t-elle en regardant par-dessus ses lunettes. Il était réconfortant de savoir que Carlisle était là, mais je me rappelais les mots durs Edward _ «Et te laisser retourner ma famille contre moi.»_ Le souvenir de ces mots sembla ronger le trou dans ma poitrine.

Je secouais la tête: - Non, est-il possible qu'un autre docteur me consulte?

- Voyons voir, hmm, il semble le docteur Snow ait eu une annulation et vous pouvez prendre cette place. Dit-elle regardant derrière moi.

- Bien sûr, c'est bien.

- OK , s'il vous plaît asseyez-vous là-bas. Elle pointa de son doigt maigre un mur sur lequel se trouvait une collection de sièges. Le docteur Snow sera bien avec toi. Puis elle retourna à son roman.

- Merci. Je me dirigeais vers les chaises en plastique pliantes. Au lieu de feuilleter de vieux magazines je décidais de fermer les yeux et de me détendre, la tête contre le mur, mais ça ne marchait pas, Edward était dans mes pensées. Je souhaitais qu'il soit ici avec moi, comme il l'avait été tant de fois auparavant en raison de ma maladresse.

Je soupirais, repensant à la façon dont il avait tenu ma main tout le temps, je me souvenais de chaque détail de ce jour-là parce que c'était la première fois de ma vie où je me sentais amoureuse.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne m'appelle. Je me suis assise sur le papier craquant de la table d'auscultation et nerveusement zippais et dézippais ma veste. Il semblait qu'il me faisait tous les tests possibles et finalement après avoir attendu plus d'une heure le docteur Snow revint avec les résultats.

Différentes hypothèses traversaient mon esprit. Que faire si j'avais un cancer ou toute autre maladie? Pourquoi avais-je dû attendre une éternité les résultats ?

- Bien madame Cullen, vos résultats sont arrivés et félicitations vous êtes enceinte. Me dit-il guettant ma réaction. Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller tant cette information balayait toutes mes pensées précédentes.

- Etes-vous sûr que ce n'est pas la grippe?

- Non, vous êtes à sept semaines de grossesse. L'infirmière Hill vous donnera vos médicaments et vous expliquera certaines choses. Puis il se tourna et s'éloigna.

- Dr Snow! Appelais-je alors qu'il sortait. L'avez-vous dit à quelqu'un? J'avais besoin de savoir qu'il n'allait pas le raconter à certaines personnes.

- A personne. Secret professionnel.

- Et cela inclus les médecins. Dis-je en espérant qu'il comprenne où je voulais en venir. Il me regarda une seconde et comprit ce que je voulais dire.

- Bien sûr.

En rentrant à la maison, je ne pouvais pas arrêter rebondir de haut en bas dans mon siège, ce qui n'était pas vraiment en accord avec mon estomac. Une fois garée j'attrapais les sacs de l'épicerie avec hâte essayant d'entrer avant que la pluie ne me mouille plus.

Après avoir rangé les courses au frigo je ne tenais toujours pas en place. Je décidais donc de cuisiner de la soupe et du fromage grillé pour le dîner de Charlie. Je courais d'un extrême à l'autre de la maison pour m'occuper, faisant la lessive et d'autres petites choses.

Au moment où la soupe fût faite Charlie entra

- Ça sent bon Bells. Dit-il en raccrocher son pistolet.

- Merci. Répondis-je en plaçant l'assiette de fromage grillé sur la table.

- Alors tu es allée chez le médecin aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Oui, tout va bien alors ne t'inquiètes pas. dis-je en glissant son bol de soupe devant lui.

- Eh bien ça va, tu sembles en meilleure forme.

- J'ai eu une bonne journée.

-C'est bien. dit -il laissant la conversation se muer en silence.

Après trois bols de soupe et deux tranches de fromages grillés, Charlie alla au salon pour regarder un match de base-ball. Alors que je nettoyais une assiette j'entendis frapper à la porte.

Charlie se leva de son fauteuil et alla ouvrir. Je continuais stupidement à nettoyer l'assiette que j'avais dans la main, et écoutais attentivement.

Pendant un moment je n'entendis que des marmonnements.

- Je t'ai dit de partir, elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec toi. Entendis-je Charlie crier.

- Elle est toujours ma femme Charlie et tout ce que je veux c'est lui parler. Rétorqua Edward.

Je posais le torchon et marchais tranquillement dans le couloir pour trouver Charlie bloquant la porte d'entrée. Je savais qu'il fallait que j'intervienne avant que l'un d'eux ne pique sa crise.

- Papa? Il se retourna et révéla un Edward très fâché.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'en va. Dit-il en se retournant vers Edward.

- Bella s'il te plaît, peux-tu m'accorder cinq minutes pour parler, s'il te plaît? Supplia-t-il en élargissant ses beaux yeux dans lesquels je pouvais encore voir un soupçon de colère. Je repris un souffle régulier et hochais la tête. J'avais vraiment besoin de lui parler de toute façon donc je suppose que le moment était venu de le faire.

J'attrapais ma veste et passais devant Charlie.

- Tu n'as pas ...

- Ça va papa, nous allons juste parler. dis-je en lui donnant un sourire rassurant.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

Je la regardais alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, enfilant sa veste et serrant ses bras autour de sa taille. Je retournais dans le jardin afin d'être loin des yeux et des oreilles de Charlie. Elle me regarda par en-dessous la lumière du porche. Ses yeux bruns avaient une étincelle d'excitation qui semblait illuminer tout son visage.

Lentement, elle se dirigea vers moi, mais fit en sorte de garder une distance entre nous.

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu parler? demanda-t-elle confuse.

- Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas l'école? Demandais-je, haussant mon front me demandant quelle excuse elle utiliserait.

Elle baissa les yeux et soupira serrant ses mains devant elle. Elle me regarda sous ses longs cils.

- Je .. je suis allée chez le médecin aujourd'hui. Toute la colère que j'avais stocké pour ce moment particulier sembla disparaître. Je réduisais l'espace qu'elle avait mis entre nous et enveloppais mes bras autour de sa taille menue. Elle se raidit immédiatement à mon toucher, mais ne se détourna pas de moi.

- Tu es toujours malade?

- N-NON. Begeya-t-elle sans me regarder.

- Alors pourquoi y es-tu aller? Lui demandais-je, enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux. Je savais qu'avec quelques compliments et inquiétudes elle me demanderait de la reprendre.

- Edward. dit-elle en soupirant: - Je viens juste de l'apprendre et je suis ... je suis enceinte. Dit-elle les yeux fixés sur moi.

Je resserrais ma prise sur elle et baissais les yeux ne sachant pas quoi dire - S'il te plaît dis quelque chose. Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant plus innocente que d'habitude mais ce regard ne fit rien pour calmer le monstre hargneux dans ma tête.

- Comment peux-tu être enceinte, te rends-tu compte que tu viens de gâcher tout ce que j'avais prévu. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? Criais-je en regardant son visage pâlir à mes paroles. Les larmes dans ses yeux effaçaient l'excitation que j'y avais vu auparavant. Elle ferma les yeux pendant une seconde et regarda derrière moi. Le feu brûlait dans ses yeux bruns et je savais que je venais de toucher une corde sensible.

- Tu penses que je suis tombée enceinte juste pour gâcher ta vie. Je pense l'avoir déjà fait quand tu as décidé de m'épouser. Je ne te demande pas de prendre soin de lui, l'ai-je fait? Je pensais que mon«mari», elle le dit en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts, - Qui m'a mise enceinte devait le savoir. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais assise toute la journée à planifier chaque jour ce que je pourrais faire ensuite pour rendre ta vie plus misérable qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Elle me cria dessus, brisa mon emprise sur elle et rentra à l'intérieur de la maison.

Elle claqua la porte et éteignit la lumière du porche. Je suis resté là, immobile, pas sûr de ce que je devrais faire, mais je connaissais quelqu'un qui saurait ... Carlisle.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

Je glissais vers le bas la porte d'entrée et serrais mes genoux sur ma poitrine. Je pouvais entendre les pas de Charlie venant de la salle de séjour.

- Bella, ça va? Demanda-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

- Comment ai-je pu être si stupide? Je savais qu'il ne voulait plus rien à voir à faire avec moi mais je pensais au moins il aurait quelque chose à faire du bébé. J'aurais du aller à Jacksonville sans lui dire mais je savais que serait égoïste de ma part, je n'avais pas le droit de priver le bébé de son père.

- Bella tu n'es pas stupide. Dit-il en laissant échapper un soupir frustré - Bella je ne veux pas interférer dans ta vie mais tu dois me dire ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux. Je savais que je devais lui dire et je savais qu'il ne serait pas content.

- Papa ... Dis-je dans un sanglot: - Papa, je suis enceinte. Dis-je en pleurant plus fort qu'avant.

- Et c'est pourquoi vous vous disputez?

- Non, je l'ai su aujourd'hui, papa, je suis désolée. Je me rappelais de la promesse que je lui avais faite, de ne pas tomber enceinte avant qu'Edward et moi ayons un emploi stable. - Papa, j'ai tellement peur. Je ne savais pas exactement comment j'allais prendre soin d'un bébé et terminer mes études secondaires.

- Chut Bells, on va y réfléchir. Dit-il sincère.

- Papa, il ne le veut pas, il ne veut pas de moi.

- Bella, écoutes-moi. Dit-il en prenant par les épaules. - Tu vas terminer l'école et tu vas aller chez ta mère et tout oublier de lui. Ta mère et moi allons prendre soin de toi. Alors, ne t' inquiètes de rien ni de personne. Je hochais la tête ne pouvant pas parler. Il m'aida lentement à me lever. Je montais doucement à l'étage, laissant Charlie à son match. Le coeur lourd je m'effondrais sur mon lit et enveloppais mes bras autour de ma taille.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews...**

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

Je garais la voiture dans le parc, flânant devant la porte avant de rentrer et de la claquer derrière moi. Je fis de mon mieux pour ignorer les deux couples sur le canapé.

- Eh bien, regarde qui c'est Jasper, il se montre finalement pour un match de base-ball que nous avions prévu il y a six heures! cria Emmett sur un ton familier agacé.

Je lui lançais un regard qui montrait que je n'étais pas d'humeur aux hostilités ce soir. - Hmm ce doit être agréable de n'avoir aucune responsabilité, gronda Rosalie ne détournant pas le regard de l'écran plat.

- Où sont Carlisle et Esmée? Demandais-je, ne voulant pas leur donner la satisfaction de m'énerver plus que je l'étais déjà.

- Esme est dans la cuisine et Carlisle est dans son bureau, dit Alice d'une voix atone. J'allais à la cuisine où Esme réarrangeait des fleurs dans son vase préféré.

- Esme j'ai besoin de te parler à toi et à Carlisle, seuls, si vous voulez? Elle me regarda avec des yeux inquiets et hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr, laisses-moi poser ça et je te rejoins dans le bureau de Carlisle. Me faisant un sourire réconfortant. Je lui fis un petit signe de tête et montais l'escalier en ignorant les remarques de Rosalie.

Je frappais une fois à la porte et attendis la réponse de Carlisle, - C'est ouvert. J'entrais et le vis placer un marque-page dans un de ses livres. Ses yeux bleus sages me fixaient, montrant que j'avais toute son attention. - Edward qu'est- ce qui t'amènes ici? Me demanda-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Avant que je ne puisse répondre Esme entra et se mit debout à côté de Carlisle.

- De quoi as-tu besoin de nous parler fils? Dit-elle en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Carlisle.

- Je. .. euh ,hum. Je bégayais ne sachant pas par où commencer. Je faisais les 100 pas, passant une main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés. Je laissais échapper un long soupir. - Bella, vient de m'annoncer que ... qu'elle est enceinte. Je pus voir leurs visages choqués. Leurs yeux s'étaient élargis d'incrédulité, il semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire.

- Où en est-elle? demanda Carlisle, déformation professionnelle oblige.

- Je ne suis pas sûr. Je haussais les épaules en frottant le dos de mon cou.

- Un petit-fils. Chuchota Esme pleine de joie.

- Carlisle qu'est-ce que je vais faire, je ne veux pas être père.

- Eh bien, tu connais le dicton fils, on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie. Tu vas juste être un homme et prendre la bonne décision, cela signifie faire les choses correctement. Commences avec Bella. Me conseilla-t-il en se levant de son siège. - Cela signifie, ne la contrarie pas plus que nécessaire; ses hormones vont accroîtrent ses émotions et ce jusqu'à ce que le bébé naisse et un peu de temps après aussi.

- Comment a-t-elle pu tomber enceinte? Je criais, frustré. - A t-elle conscience de ce qu'elle a fait, elle a tout gâché! Je pleurais et tombais dans l'un des fauteuils.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, je t'interdis de parler de Bella comme ça! gronda Esme, - C'est autant ta faute que la sienne. Déclara-t-elle fermement: - Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire du mal de Bella, m'entends-tu! Je levais les yeux, bouleversé, vers Esme. Les mots « si elle avait des revolvers à la place des yeux, je serais mort » me traversèrent l'esprit quand je vis la façon dont elle me regardait. J'ai hoché la tête: - Maintenant, on va voir ce que tu vas faire. Comprends que ce n'est pas le moment de proférer des accusations.

- Esmé a raison, tu as toujours fait ce que tu voulais, mais maintenant qu'il y a un bébé sur le chemin tu vas devoir changer tes projets. Je les écoutais émettre plusieurs options pendant une demi-heure, avant que ma tête ne s'alourdisse et que j'ai du mal à tenir debout.

- Pourrait-on finir cette conversation une autre fois? ils me regardèrent tous les deux et hochèrent la tête. - Et pourriez-vous me faire la faveur de ne le dire à personne? J'ai déjà trop de monde sur le dos comme ça. Marmonnais-je en ouvrant la porte.

- Bien sûr, nous comprenons que cela fait beaucoup a accepter, nous ne dirons rien jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses. Promis Carlisle hochant la tête comme s'il était d'accord avec lui-même.

Je fermais la porte derrière moi et me dirigeais vers mon ancienne chambre. Ne me souciant pas des lumières, je m'affalais sur mon lit, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'au visage déçu de Bella ce qui semblait impossible. Je me concentrais sur les paroles de chansons passant à la radio jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme avec une seule pensée «Qu'allais-je faire avec un enfant?»

POV Bella

Une des choses que je détestais avec la grossesse, c'était les nausées du matin. Après avoir lavé mes dents j'avalais mes vitamines prénatale que l'infirmière m'avait prescrit. Je décidais qu'aujourd'hui était l'occasion de faire un peu de ménage, car connaissant Charlie il faudrait que des hommes en costumes radioactifs bloquent la moitié du quartier avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose.

Alors que j'étais entrain de frotter la baignoire le téléphone sonna, je jetais mon chiffon et courus dans les escaliers.

La voix à l'autre extrémité me fit presque pleurer. - Bella quoi de neuf? Demanda la voix enjouée de Jake .

- Euh pas grand-chose, c'est vraiment sympa de t'entendre Jake. Qu'as-tu fais qui t'ai gardé tellement occupé pour que tu ne puisses pas m' appeler plus tôt? Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Hé le téléphone fonctionne dans les deux sens, mais je ne t'appelle pas pour ça. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir dîner avec moi et ma copine? J'étais surprise par son offre, en plus nous n'étions pas sortis ensemble depuis ce qui semblait une éternité, je ne pouvais donc pas laisser passer l'offre.

- Bien sûr, quand?

- Lundi vers 17 heures. Puis il me donna les détails pour me rendre au restaurant.

- Je serai là, je peux connaître le nom de cette fille chanceuse qui a volé ton coeur? Lui demandais-je taquine.

Il rit. - Ouais son nom est Lizzie. Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix quand il me raconta la façon dont ils s'étaient rencontrés au parc, après mon mariage. Je sentais presque une pointe de jalousie à la façon dont il parlait d'elle encore et encore comme si il n'y avait qu'elle qui existait. La façon dont je voulais qu'Edward parle de moi.

- Bien je dois aller chercher Lizzie, mais c'était agréable de te parler de Bells. Je te vois lundi.

- Ouais, on se voit là. Soupirais-je en raccrochant, mon week-end ne pouvait être mieux, pensais-je sarcastique.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Merci pour vos reviews, et votre soutien, continuez...

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

Le week-end se passa sans incident et aujourd'hui, n'était pas mieux. Habituellement l'école n'était sans doute pas pour moi , mais maintenant cela semblait inévitable. Les cours paraissaient ennuyeux car il n'y avait pas de nouvelles leçons, juste des révisions pour l'examen de demain. J'étais la première à arriver en cours de biologie et je remarquais M. Banner assis à son bureau qui mangeait un bol de soupe en lisant.

- Oh Mlle Cullen qu'il est agréable de vous revoir. J'espère que vous allez mieux?me demanda-t-il alors que je m'asseyais.

- Ravie de vous voir aussi M. Banner. Je ne voulais pas avoir à parler de ma grossesse à quiconque en ce moment. Tout le monde me regarderait gêné ou désapprobateur.

Il retourna à son livre et je décidais de dessiner sur mon cahier pour passer le temps.

Je n'arrivais pas si tôt normalement mais je ne voulais pas avoir la chance de croiser Edward après le déjeuner ou dans les couloirs.

Mon cœur s'accéléra quand Edward glissa sur la chaise à côté de moi. Juste deux jours de plus, me répétais-je.

J'arrêtais de gribouiller et tournais la page de mon cahier quand la cloche sonna.

- Très bien, demain vous passez votre examen final, donc aujourd'hui, je voulais passer en revue certains points. Déclara M. Banner se tournant pour écrire quelque chose au tableau.

J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur ce qu'il disait, mais tout espoir fut perdu quand Edward me glissa un morceau de papier.

**Nous avons besoin de parler.**

Je levais les yeux vers lui un peu agacée.

**Il n'y a rien à dire**

Je lui avais jeté le papier dans l'espoir qu'il me laisse tranquille. Mais ce ne serait pas Edward s'il le faisait. Du coin de l'œil je le vis écrire autre chose et il me repassa le papier.

**Ne sois pas têtue, laisses-moi t'inviter à dîner ce soir pour discuter de la situation**

Je mordais ma lèvre essayant de ne pas accepter. Oh et maintenant que je l'avais quitté il voulait que nous fassions des choses ensemble, bien, il ferait mieux d'y réfléchir à nouveau.

**Non, merci**

Je retournais mon attention vers les révisions de M Banner quand Edward plaça le papier sur mon cahier.

**Pourquoi pas?**

**Parce que j'ai des projets.**

Je me souvenais de mes plans avec Jacob, et je n'étais pas prête à annuler pour lui.

**Quels sont tes projets?**

**Mes plans ne t' impliquent pas, donc laisses tomber.**

**Bella, nous ne vivons peut-être plus ensemble mais je suis toujours ton mari**

Je le regardais et vis que sa mâchoire était serrée. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas Jacob, il avait toujours affirmé qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour moi.

**J'ai des projets avec Jacob.**

Je vis ses poings se serrer et il me regarda comme si je l'avais giflé. Il écrivait autre chose mais la cloche sonna et je me levais en rangeant mes livres dans mon sac.

- Bella, tu n'es pas sérieuse? Dit-il en me regardant rassembler mes affaires.

- Complètement. Je balançais mon sac sur mon épaule et sortis. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il allait me suivre.

- Tu sais qu'il t'aime plus que comme un ami.

- Edward arrêtes de porter des accusations stupides quand tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Bella, tu as vu la façon dont il te regarde, je sais qu'il veut être plus que ton ami. Je baissais les yeux en voyant que les gens commençaient à nous regarder, et fatiguée je marchais rapidement à mon prochain cours – Tu essaies de te venger de moi ou quoi?

J'arrivais finalement à ma salle et j'étais sur le point d'entrer quand il attrapa mon poignet.

- Lâche-moi Edward. Dis-je en enlevant sa main. - Jacob est mon meilleur ami ou devrais-je dire était mon meilleur ami avant que tu n'arrives. Tu as ce que tu voulais. Tu n'as pas à te sentir d'avantage coupable. Puis dans un chuchotement sévère - Donc, ne me fais pas une scène.

- Tu n'y vas pas. Dit-il haussant les sourcils.

- Regardes-moi. Je m'arrachais de lui et rejoins le vestiaire des filles. Je me changeais rapidement râlant contre moi-même pour lui permettre de mettre dans ces états. Au moment où j'arrêtais mentalement de m'en vouloir, je me trouvais au centre du terrain de basket, bousculée par l'autre équipe et la mienne. Je fis de mon mieux pour rester aussi loin d'eux que possible. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité le prof siffla la fin de la partie.

Je me changeais de nouveau, remettant mon jeans et mon t-shirt.

En sortant je levais les yeux et trouvais Edward appuyé contre le mur m'attendant. Je lui jetais un regard noir et essayais de me perdre dans la foule, sachant que c'était ma seule chance de le semer, alors si j'avais une chance...

Mais la vie n'est évidemment pas ainsi, en tout cas pas la mienne. Une fois dehors, quelque chose ou devrais-je dire quelqu'un, attrapa ma main et me retourna.

Edward.

J'avais plusieurs remarques sur le bout de ma langue quand je remarquais qu'il n'était que à quelques centimètres de mon visage, ses yeux dansant d'excitation. Avant de le dire il se pencha et m'embrassa , cela ne dura même pas une seconde avant que je le repousse loin de moi.

- Imbécile! Grondais-je, mais cela ne sembla pas le déconcerter, le regard sur son visage me donnait presque envie de l'embrasser à mon tour. Il me regardait presque comme l'ancien Edward, celui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse et cela brisa presque toutes les raisons que j'avais de rester loin de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche.

- Bella ne soit pas têtue. Dit-il marchant vers moi.

- Reste loin de moi Edward.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'as rien ressenti?

- Non, je n'ai rien éprouvé! Je me tournais et m'éloignais.

- Veux-tu bien arrêter de me fuir et me parler. Dit-il enveloppant ses bras autour de ma taille et en me retournant pour que je sois face à lui.

Il se penchait pour un autre baiser et je regardais par-dessus son épaule essayant de trouver une échappatoire.

Quand je vis Alice marcher vers sa voiture.

- Alice! Hurlais-je en remuant des bras d'Edward. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit, puis elle regarda Edward et tout l'enthousiasme s'évapora de son visage, elle marcha vers nous.

- Edward, tu veux bien donner à Bella un peu d'espace pour respirer. Dit-elle se saisissant de ma main et me traînant.

- Merci. Je respirais de me retrouver loin de Edward.

- Pas de problème, je peux dire par le regard sur ton visage que tu étais sur le point de l'embrasser ou le gifler. Bien sûr, si c'était moi j'aurais choisi la deuxième option. Dit-elle haussant les épaules.

- Alice? J'essayais de sortir du sujet d'Edward - Pourrais-tu m'aider à me préparer pour ce soir, je suis supposée sortir avec Jake et sa copine Lizzie pour dîner et j'ai été ... Avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase elle sautait déjà.

- Oui, Oh mon Dieu, je peux utiliser cette robe que je t'avais acheté pour ton rendez-vous avec Edward avant que tu n'annules.

Je réprimais un soupir et l'écoutais pendant qu'elle me disait qu'elle devait encore me coiffer et me maquiller.

- Oh Jasper, pourrais-tu nous suivre dans le camion de Bella j'ai besoin d'aller chez elle tout de suite. Dit-elle en lui tendant mes clés, d'ailleurs je ne me souvenais pas de les lui avoir données, ce qui me fis un peur, j'imaginais de quoi elle était capable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Au risque de me répeter pour celles qui suivent les 2 fictions, je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt car pb de connexion. Donc comme il est très tard, je ne rentre pas dans les détails mais je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews, et pour me faire pardonner, un autre chapitre demain...**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 10 :**

POV Edward

Je fis courir une main dans mes cheveux et pris une profonde inspiration pendant que je regardais Bella et Alice. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas heureuse avec moi en ce moment et je n'étais pas à plaindre. Un simple regard inattendu de sa part suffisait à me satisfaire.

Je me penchais sur ma voiture et regardais Alice accélérer loin de moi en me jetant un regard mécontent. Jasper jouait avec les clés de la camionnette de Bella tout en venant vers moi.

- Eh bien Alice n'a pas à l'air contente avec toi. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la camionnette de Bella.

Je roulais des yeux et ignorais ses mots - Où vont Alice et Bella? Dis-je en essayant de paraître le moins impliqué possible.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il hésitait entre me le dire ou non, mais après une minute de réflexion, il me donna la réponse.

- Elle va aider Bella à se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Jacob. Il me regardait attentivement, je me raidis à ses paroles et me lançais vers ma voiture pour ouvrir la porte.

- Ne fais rien que tu regretteras plus tard Edward. Me prévint Jasper. Je le foudroyais du regard par dessus mon épaule et partis. Je savais que je ne devais pas réagir, mais la pensée de Bella avec quelqu'un d'autre me blessait à tel point que j'avais l'impression d'avoir été battu et laissé pour mort.

Je garais la Volvo devant la maison, et retrouvais Emmett allongé sur le canapé qui criait devant la télévision.

- N'y penses même pas Edward. Dit-il alors que j'étais à mi-chemin dans les escaliers.

- Penser à quoi? Dis-je en serrant la mâchoire - Si tu savais que Rose était sur le point d'aller à un rendez-vous avec un autre homme, tu préférerais perdre ton temps dans cette conversation ou tu préférerais agir?

- Edward, viens ici. Déclara Esme qui venait de la salle à manger, les mains sur ses hanches pour montrer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas - Maintenant.

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait et repoussais les jambes d'Emmett du divan afin de m'asseoir.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour garder un œil vers l'escalier en espérant que je pourrais y aller dès qu'Esme aurait le dos tourné.

- Arrêts d'y penser Edward. Esme se dirigeait vers les escaliers et me jeta un regard d'avertissement et Emmett rit. Après ce qui me sembla être des heures d'attente, Alice descendit finalement suivie de Rose et Esme .

- Bien, laissez-moi vous présenter la seule et l'unique Bella Cullen! Dit Alice en tapant des mains.

Je regardais en haut des escaliers, et la vis apparaître nerveuse.. Mon souffle se saccadait alors que je la voyais descendre l'escalier, vêtue d'une robe bleu foncé qui soulignait chacune de ses courbes et les talons hauts qu'elle portait accentuaient sa grâce. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une tresse compliquée que seule Alice pouvait faire et sa peau de porcelaine était radieuse sous le blush naturel. Elle était à couper le souffle.

- Waouh, peut-être as-tu raison Edward. Chuchota Emmett - Peut-être qu'il devrait l'enfermer quelque part. Rosalie lui mit une petite tape derrière la tête et roula des yeux.

- Edward est un idiot. Mais rien ne pouvait me déranger tant j'avais la perfection face à moi.

- C'est trop? Demanda Bella en lissant sa robe et en regardant autour de la pièce.

- Tu es parfaite. Dis-je en la regardant de haut en bas et sans réaliser ce que je disais.

- Merci. Murmura-t-elle sans se soucier de me regarder, ce qui me blessa un peu car tout le monde avait son attention.

- Edward a raison tu es magnifique. Lui dit Esme en lui donnant un câlin.

- Merci, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Elle prit une petite veste qu'Alice lui tendait et alors que je la regardais s'éloigner, je sentis mes intestins se tordre quand je réalisais où elle se dirigeait.

Bella POV

Je garais mon camion près du restaurant que Jacob m'avait indiqué. Nerveuse à l'idée de le revoir je marchais lentement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je me dirigeais vers la réceptionniste qui me regarda avec un sourire forcé.

- Bonjour, bienvenue à La Loge, mon nom est Lori, en quoi puis-je vous aider?

- J'ai une réservation avec Jacob Black et Lizzie ...

- Uh-huh ils sont déjà à leur table. Dit-elle en me faisant signe de la suivre.

Je la suivis et vis Jake et Lizzie bavardant et riant dans un coin du restaurant. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine de voir Jake si heureux. J'étais comme une grande sœur, fière de voir son petit frère grandir et devenir un vrai gentleman.

- Hé Jake. Dis-je doucement, ne voulant pas les déranger.

- Bella !

- C'est agréable de te voir Jake. Dis-je en l'enlaçant et en regardant la fille assise à côté de lui qui je présumais était «Lizzie». Elle avait les cheveux roux arrivant aux épaules, des taches de rousseur sur nez et les joues et des yeux bruns pleins de joie.

- Salut, je suis Bella, tu dois être Lizzie, la petite amie de Jake. Dis-je en m'avançant pour lui serrer la main.

- Oui, c'est agréable de te rencontrer, Jake m'a dit tant de choses sur toi. J'ai l'impression de déjà te connaître. Dit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

- Même aussi. dis-je en m'asseyant en face d'eux - Alors quoi de neuf entre vous? Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

- Eh bien Lizzie... Il lui prit sa main dans la sienne et je pus voir une petite bague en diamant encerclant son annulaire – A accepté de m'épouser. Dit Jake fièrement. J'aurais voulu leur crier que c'était une mauvaise idée ou bien d'y réfléchir encore, mais qui étais-je pour leur donner des conseils.

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire. - Oh mon dieu c'est super, quand vous êtes-vous fiancés?

- Juste avant, j'ai pensé que puisque j'étais bien habillé et que j'avais la bague dans ma poche c'était l'occasion. Dit Jake en embrassant la joue de Lizzie.

- Il n'a pas eu besoin d'être très convaincant comme tu peux le voir. Elle dit cela en riant et je sentis mes intestins se tordre alors que je les voyais se taquiner et flirter. Je fis de mon mieux pour sourire mais la seule chose que je voulais c'était sortir du restaurant. Mais je ne devais pas être égoïste et je ne pouvais pas gâcher leur soirée, je continuais donc à sourire et à faire un peu la conversation.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Bella ? Tu es silencieuse depuis un petit moment. Déclara Jake en poussant son assiette.

- Désolée, j'ai beaucoup de choses en tête avec les partiels de fin d'année. D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Dis-je en me levant et sortant mon portefeuille.

- Oh non, c'est pour moi et assures-toi de m'appeler plus souvent. Dit-il en se levant pour m'embrasser et me dire au revoir.

- Oui je le ferai. C'était agréable de te rencontrer Lizzie et félicitations à vous deux, bonne chance.

Lorsque je fus hors du restaurant, j'enlevais les talons qu'Alice avait insisté pour que je mette et qui devaient "compléter" la tenue. Je voulais rentrer à la maison et dormir, mais je devais retourner à la maison des Cullen pour chercher mes affaires. Je savais que je me retrouverais en face de lui et que je voudrais désespérément courir dans ses bras quand je le verrais. Juste pour voler un baiser ou deux. Cela avait été difficile de voir les regards que Jake lançaient à Lizzie, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. J'aurais voulu qu'Edward me regarde et m'embrasse comme ça. Quand il m'avait embrassé cet après-midi j'avais fait de mon mieux pour ne rien ressentir, mais en vain. Ce n'était pas la peine de le nier, mais je ne devais pas, ce ne ferait qu'empirer les choses si je craquais.

En garant mon camion au garage je vis que personne n'était là, il n'y avait que la volvo d'Edward. J'espérais cependant qu'il soit sorti avec l'un d'eux. Mais je n'eus pas cette chance, arrivée dans la maison je trouvais Edward assis sur les marches des escaliers, le visage dans ses mains. Je voulus ressortir lentement, avant qu'il puisse me voir, mais à peine cette pense m'effleura-t-elle l'esprit qu'il prit une profonde inspiration et leva lentement la tête. Il avait l'air fatigué et frustré, comme s'il était aux prises avec quelque chose.

Je voulais me précipiter vers lui et voir ce qui n'allait pas mais je me souvins ce qui avait eu lieu plus tôt et je ne voulus pas reproduire la même erreur.

- Est-ce qu'Alice est ici? Sachant qu'elle n'était pas là.

- Non, il n'y a que moi. Dit-il en se levant et marchant vers le canapé.

- Je viens chercher mes affaires, ça ne prendra qu'une minute ou deux. Dis-je en bas des escaliers.

- Vas-y. Je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas essayer de me faire sentir coupable pour être aller voir Jake. Je me changeais rapidement enfilant mon jean, un t-shirt et attrapais mon sac, voulant me dépêcher avant qu'Edward ne change d'attitude. Arrivée en bas des escaliers je le trouvais couché sur le plancher de la salle de séjour. Je me précipitais vers lui et posais sa tête sur mes genoux.

- Edward! Criais-je, il gémissait et je pouvais sentir les effluves d'alcool sur mon visage. Mon estomac devait faire face à l'odeur, j'aurais voulu me lever et m'en aller mais je ne pouvais pas.

- Tu es idiot, stupide Edward, un idiot stupide. Pourquoi avoir fait ça?

- S'il te plaît ne me laisses pas. Grommela-t-il.

- Je devrais! Dis-je en essayer de le lever. Il se releva et trébucha, et je fis de mon mieux pour le soutenir et l'aider dans les escaliers.

- B-el-la. Je le laissais sur son lit et allais lui chercher un peu d'eau - Bella! Je l'entendais hurler depuis la salle de bain. Je luttais contre l'envie de lui jeter le verre à la figure mais je le posais finalement sur la table de chevet.

- Edward, tu as besoin de te détendre et laisses-moi appeler Alice. Dis-je en essuyant quelques rares larmes alors que je cherchais son téléphone.

- Non! Restes. Il me saisit la main et pour la première fois ce soir je le regardais dans les yeux. Ils étaient injectés de sang et le désespoir s'y reflétait faisant se serrer mon cœur. Je pris une profonde inspiration et lui fit un petit signe de tête. Il était trop fatigué pour me faire ce sourire stupide auquel il savait que je ne pouvais pas résister, mais cette fois il n'aurait pas eu de réel effet sur moi.

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés alors qu'il divaguait et grommelait des choses insignifiantes. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit ne voulant pas être trop proche. Cependant je le regardais d'un peu plus près pour voir s'il ne s'était pas blessé. Je souhaitais que Carlisle ou Esmée passent la porte et le prenne en charge, mais personne ne vint. Finalement je descendais du lit pour m'installer sur le canapé noir et me blottis sous les couvertures faisant de mon mieux pour ignorer ce qu' Edward marmonnait.

Après ce qui me sembla des heures, quelqu'un entrouvrit finalement la porte de la chambre. Je ne pouvais discerner de qui il s'agissait.

- Bella? J'entendis Rose murmurer, elle s'avança et me fit un sourire sympathique en s'asseyant à mes pieds. - On dirait que mon frère et toi avez finalement ...

- Non, nous ne sommes pas...Dis-je espérant en rester là.

- C'est un idiot. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Il t'a piégé ici ou culpabilisé en te disant qu'il avait mal d'être seul.

- Non, il est tombé malade et je ne voulais pas le laisser seul ...

- Bella tu es trop gentille avec lui. Tu aurais dû le laisser où il était. J'aurais voulu tout lui dire, mais je ne voulais pas la retourner contre lui, pourtant je voulais vraiment parler à quelqu'un.

- Rose?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

POV Bella

* * *

><p>- Si je te dis ce qui s'est réellement passé, tu me promets de ne le dire à personne même pas Emmett. Personne Rose, même à propos des conneries d'Edward. Dis-je en levant le front pour montrer que j'étais sérieuse. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête.<p>

- Oui, je te le promets. Je me mordis la lèvre puis lui racontais chaque détail, à commencer par la journée où nous nous étions mariés. Elle me laissa parler et pleurer alors que je lui ouvrais mon cœur. - Bella, pourquoi as-tu laisser les choses se dégrader? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas quand cela à commencé ... J'hésitais, pas sûre de devoir continuer mais avant de m'en rendre compte je lâchais - Rose, je suis enceinte. Avouais-je en regardant mes mains. Elle se tut pendant quelques secondes, je levais les yeux et vis son visage figé en état de choc.

- Tu en es sûre? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Oui, Edward et Charlie sont au courant, mais je ne sais pas pour Esmé et Carlisle. Dis-je haussant les épaules.

-Oh mon Dieu Bella, un bébé. Dit Rose dont l'excitation avait remplacé la surprise.

- Chut, parles doucement. Lui dis-je en regardant Edward puis la porte.

- Désolée désolée. Murmura-t-elle: - Je suis juste... un bébé, Wow.

- Je sais, mais promets-moi de ne le dire à personne, peu importe qui?

- Ouais, ouais. Elle saisit mes deux mains dans les siennes - Bella, je t'aiderai. Dit-elle joyeusement: - Viens vivre avec nous, nous mettrons Edward dehors et tu pourras avoir sa chambre.

- Rose, je pars dans deux jours. Son visage tomba.

- Non, pourquoi

- Regardes-moi, je ne peux pas. Je pris une profonde respiration - Je suis fatiguée de tout cela. Ça me fait trop mal de rester, je vais aller chez ma mère pendant l'été, histoire de mettre mes idées au clair.

- Oui, tu as probablement raison. Elle ajouta en soupirant: - Oui vas chez ta maman, mais s'il te plaît appelles-moi et en envoies-moi des mails.

- Oui promis, et ... Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'Edward trébucha en se levant. Je n'eus pas à réfléchir à deux fois avant de me défaire de l'étreinte de Rose et de courir vers la salle de bains. Je savais que l'odeur me donnerait la nausée, mais je devais l'aider. Même si je ne l'aimais pas.

Je mouillais un gant de toilette alors qu'il vomissait dans les toilettes. Je m'abaissais lentement sur le sol et essuyais son visage. Il gémit et posa sa tête sur mes genoux.

- Rose s'il te plaît, tu pourrais m'apporter le verre d'eau qui est sur la table de chevet? Dis-je en passant mes doigts dans les cheveux d'Edward et essayant de le réconforter. Rose arriva avec le verre et me le tendit.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu as de la peine. Dit-elle appuyée contre le lavabo.

- Eh bien, si je partais, voudrais-tu être la personne qui prendrait soin de lui ? Parce que tu ne le diras pas à Esme ou Carlisle, d'accord? Je ne voulais pas leur donner l'occasion de culpabiliser encore plus Edward au sujet de la façon dont il me traitait. S'il devait se sentir coupable alors il devait savoir pourquoi par lui même.

- Eh bien je le ferais, mais j'ai des examens demain et je dois dormir un peu et tu devrais en faire autant. Laisses-le ici, tout ira bien.

- Bonne nuit Rose. Dis-je ennuyée: - Va dormir un peu. Je lui fis un petit sourire, elle leva les yeux vers moi et commença à s'éloigner, lorsque je me rappelais - Hey Rose?

- Oui?

- Peux-tu appeler Charlie et lui dire que je reste ce soir.

- Bien sûr". Elle partit avant que je ne demande autre chose.

- Bonne nuit Bella. Dit-elle pardessus son épaule.

Je restais assise là toute la nuit, lui parlant pour le réconforter et l'hydrater. Plusieurs fois je faillis m'endormir, mais le carrelage froid me ramenait à la réalité. Au moment où l'alarme se déclencha toute pensée de sommeil disparue. Je secouais Edward et le regarder se tortiller et marmonner dans sa barbe. - Edward, lèves-toi. Nous ne pouvons pas être en retard. Edward, ne fais pas cela, nous avons des examens aujourd'hui. Alors, lèves-toi avant que tu nous mettes en retard. Dis-je en poussant ses épaules pour pouvoir me lever et me préparer.

Mais il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira vers lui. - Non, maintenant tu te lèves, on va être en retard. Dis-je en me libérant à nouveau de son emprise et en me hâtant de m'éloigner de lui. Dans ma précipitation sa tête heurta le carrelage. Je portais ma main à ma bouche, choquée de ce que je venais de faire. Il a pris une grande inspiration.

- Aïe, pourquoi tu fais ça?

- Je suis désolée. Dis-je à genoux inspectant les dégâts, mais avant que je ne m'en rende compte son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille et il me rassit rapidement. - Ce n'est pas drôle Edward, laisses-moi y aller!

- Non. Dit-il en souriant.

- Si, maintenant laisses-moi que je puisse rentrer chez moi m'habiller.

- Pourquoi ne pas sécher aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je saisis cette occasion pour me lever et m'éloigner de lui. Je me précipitais dans sa chambre et attrapais mon sac.

- Bella! Où vas-tu? Je pensais que c'est ce que tu voulais, être avec moi, sans personne autour.

- Eh bien écoutes-moi pour une fois! Dis-je en me tournant vers lui: - Nous avons un examen qui comptent pour plus de cinquante pour cent de notre diplôme, et la réponse est toujours non. Je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec toi et ton égoïsme. Restes loin de moi! Criais-je en espérant que cela ferait enfin tilt dans sa tête.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu restée ici cette nuit! Hurla-t-il.

- Parce qu'évidemment tu ne pouvais pas prendre soin de toi. Je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi Edward, il n'y a aucune raison. Sur ces mots je sortis. Arrivée au milieu du couloir il me retourna pour que je lui fasse face.

- Ne pars pas. Dit-il tout bas.

- J'y vais Edward il n'y a pas à discuter à ce sujet. Dis-je en m'éloignant rapidement et sans avoir le temps de remarquer qui que ce soit. Ma seule pensée était de partir aussi vite que possible.

Je me précipitais chez Charlie, me douchais et m'habillais rapidement. Fatiguée j'attrapais une barre de céréales et avalais les vitamines prénatales puis partais pour l'école.


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci à MrsShaly, Habswifes, Sand91, bellaeva, grazie, SurreyFr et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review ça essouffle un peu...**

**Chapitre 12 :**

Bella POV

Je décidais de ne prendre qu'une limonade pour mon déjeuner aujourd'hui. J'avais peur de ne pouvoir garder quoi que ce soit après ma mésaventure du petit-déjeuner de ce matin. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le problème, le problème était que je ne savais pas où j'étais supposée m'asseoir.

Je regardais autour de moi et je vis Alice agiter la main, je sus immédiatement par son regard qu'elle connaissait mon petit secret. Je lui fis un petit signe et vis Edward s'asseoir à côté d'elle, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je détournais rapidement les yeux et repérais un groupe de vieux amis.

Je me dirigeais timidement à la table d'Angela et vis Lauren me toiser de haut en bas, chuchotant à l'oreille de Jessica. Je fis un soudaine volte-face et décidais de rester seule pour réviser mon examen de biologie à venir. Alors que je sortais mon cahier je vis du coin de l'oeil Edward et Rose discutant. Je voulais me lever et rappeler à Rose la promesse qu'elle avait faite mais j'essayais plutôt de me concentrer sur mon travail et non pas sur les cinq personnes en face de moi.

Edward POV

Je gardais mes yeux sur Bella, concentrée sur son cahier.

- On ne sait jamais ce que l'on a jusqu'à ce qu'on le perde, n'est-ce pas Edward? Dit Rose en regardant Bella.

- Pourquoi ne pas me faire une faveur et te taire. Dis-je en ne lâchant pas Bella du regard.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous faire une faveur et grandir. Répliqua-t-elle.

Je serrais les dents et continuais à regarder Bella, parce que je savais que Rose avait raison mais jusqu'à un certain point cependant. J'avais perdu Bella, mais cette voix au fond de mon esprit me rappela que c'était juste temporaire, qu'elle allait revenir et me supplier de la reprendre.

Mais une partie de moi aurait voulu mendier à sa place. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à moi. Probablement, comme Carlisle l'avait dit, ses hormones la travaillait mais je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir passer les neuf prochains mois ainsi.

- Edward, mec, cesses de la regarder, on dirait à un harceleur. Dit Emmett finissant la nourriture de Rosalie, elle n'avait pas touché son plateau et l'avait posé sur le sien.

- Ouais, ça doit probablement la gêner. Dit Jasper d'accord.

Mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux d'elle, elle était juste trop fascinante pour que je m' arrête.

- Edward, laisses-moi y aller et lui parler, juste pour une minute. Avait supplié Alice.

Je la dévisageais une seconde et retournais mon attention vers Bella, je leur avait clairement dit à tous de rester loin d'elle, qu'elle avait besoin de son «espace».

- Non, laisses-la seule. Dis-je sévèrement.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout un plat pour que nous lui parlions? Nous ne sommes pas ceux qu'elle a chassé petit frère. Déclara Rose, poussant son plateau loin de Emmett qui regarda tristement la coupe de pudding intacte sur son plateau.

A contrecoeur je lâchais mon regard de Bella et dévisageais la personne assise en face de moi.

- Je t'ai offensé mais je ne pense pas que tu sois assez intelligente pour l'avoir remarqué. Je le dit en reportant à nouveau toute mon attention sur Bella. Elle buvait sa limonade. Je pouvais dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et je m'apprêtais à me lever et aller la voir, quand Rosalie se leva et se dirigea vers elle avant que je ne puisse protester.

Elle prit le siège à côté d'elle, et elles se mirent à parler intensément. Je regardais Emmett qui se dirigeait vers elles, j'aurais dû savoir qu'il la suivrait. Je détournais le regard ne voulant pas me rappeler qu'ils étaient contre moi.

- Tu as envie de parler? Demanda Alice en me tapant sur le dos pour essayer de me consoler.

- Pas vraiment, dis-je passant une main dans mes cheveux et repoussant ma nourriture intacte.

- Tu devrais vraiment manger quelque chose Edward. Dit Jasper poussant le plateau vers moi.

Je grognais et regardais du coin de l'œil Bella. Elle souriait et riait à quelque chose qu'Emmett disait. J'étais sur le bord de mon siège et je voulais aller là-bas et voler l'attention de Bella, quand elle se leva et partit sans un seul regard sur moi.

Je serrais la table de mon mieux pour rester calme. Alice s'appuya contre Jasper et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille, il hocha la tête et embrassa le dessus de sa tête puis me regarda.

- Hey Edward tu veux sortir ce soir, histoire de te changer les idées pendant un moment?

- Non. Dis-je en me levant pour suivre Bella. J'ignorais les appels de Mike et Eric qui tentaient d'attirer mon attention et me dirigeais vers le cours de biologie. Je savais que j'allais être en avance, mais la pensée de Bella sans Rose me fit accélérer le pas.

J'entrais dans la classe et ne vis que quelques étudiants assis et révisant pour le prochain examen. Un de ces étudiants était Bella. Elle jouait avec le bout de ses cheveux alors qu'elle enregistrait les cours une dernière fois. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers notre bureau et glissais sur le siège à côté d'elle.

Je baissais les yeux pour la regarder. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, une habitude nerveuse qu'elle avait prit de moi.

- Bella? Ce fût tout ce que je réussis à dire avant que la cloche ne sonne. Elle ne me regarda pas ou fit comme si je n'avais rien dit. Elle rangea son cahier et son crayon et tapota sur le bureau alors que l'enseignant faisait l'appel.

L'examen était facile, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les gens en faisait toute une histoire. C'était surtout de la logique et même Emmett aurait pu le passer.

Je n'avais plus rien d'autre à faire que regarder l'horloge, je posais alors mes yeux sur Bella en faisant attention de ne pas me faire attraper par M. Banner.

Elle termina tôt mais vérifia plusieurs fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Cela la rendait encore plus intéressante à regarder, et je savais que malgré tout ce qui se passer entre nous, elle était encore ma belle Isabella Marie Cullen.

Bella POV

Après l'école je me dirigeais chez les Cullen seulement parce que Rose voulait parler avec moi d'un plan potentiel qu'elle avait en tête. Elle me promis que Edward ne m'approcherait pas.

J'acceptais, rien que pour l'empêcher de blablater sur le fait qu'elle était reconnaissante que Edward n'ait aucune relation réelle avec elle.

Je m'arrêtais devant le garage et trouvais Rose attendant là avec Emmett.

- Hey Belly Bell. Emmett m'accueillit par un gros calin.

- Emmett ... Besoin d'oxygène ... Dis-je haletant.

- Oups désolé. Dit-il en me libérant.

- Idiot, comment peux-tu lui faire ça EN PLUS DANS SON ETAT!dit Rose en frappant sur les bras d'Emmett.

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, j'ai oublié.

- Eh bien peut-être que si je te donne une pichenette à chaque fois que tu oublies cela te feras réfléchir. Dit-elle élevant ses sourcils comme si il allait contester son autorité.

- Désolé Bella, ça ne se reproduira plus. Gémit Emmett en baissant la tête.

- Vraiment, ça va. Dis-je en souriant recherchant quelque chose pour changer de conversation. -Alors, de quel plan voulais-tu discuter Rose?

Elle attrapa ma main et me conduisit à l'intérieur, Emmett derrière moi me murmurant des excuses. J'aperçus Edward sur le canapé qui regardait la télévision, alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur nous je détournais le regard. Emmett s'arrêta un instant pour écouter et Rose fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons sa chambre. Elle me tira sur son lit et s'assit à côté de moi, tandis qu'Emmett se mettait à l'aise dans un fauteuil.

- OK, voici le plan, Emmett ferme la porte. Il grogna, mais fit ce qu'elle a demandait – OK, j'ai réfléchis, je sais que tu veux rendre visite à ta mère. Mais Jasper a dit à Emmett qu'Edward l'avait appris par Alice, et il n'est pas heureux à l'idée que tu quittes l'Etat. Alors j'ai pensé que toi, Emmett et moi pourrions partir en vacances à la place. Je comprends que tu avais des plans, mais j'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi et le bébé avant d'aller à l'université. Dit-elle, espérant que je pourrais réfléchir à cette idée.

- Ouais, bien sûr, mais je veux au moins passer un week-end avec ma mère avant le début de l'école. Elle couina et jeta ses bras autour de moi, nous balançant d'avant en arrière.

- Oh, je suis si contente, et j'espère que ça ne te dérange qu'Emmett nous accompagne, mais c'est juste pour notre sécurité.

Rosalie me fit part de tous les détails, il me semblait qu'elle avait vraiment pensé à tout. Mon seul souci était de rafraichir ma garde robe, de faire mes bagages et d'être prête à partir au plus tôt.

- Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Edward n'aura pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, n'est-ce pas Emmett ? Demanda Rose en portant son attention sur Emmett qui était en train de lire un magazine Glamour.

- Quoi? Dit-il en la regardant confus.

- Edward sait-il où nous allons?

- Oh oui , tout ce que tu veux Rosie. Dit-il en se replongeant dans le magazine, distrait à nouveau.

Elle roula les yeux. - Notre grand et fort protecteur. Dit-elle en se moquant de lui.

Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes, il se faisait tard et je devais passer à mon ancienne «maison».

- On se voit demain. Elle me donna un câlin.

- Oui, à demain Emmett. Il me fit un câlin plus tendre cette fois.

Je sortis sans regarder Edward qui nous observait.

Fatiguée et prête pour une bonne nuit de repos je roulais sur la route humide de Forks. Je m'arrêtais devant cette maison où nous avions été heureux et je sentis mes tripes se serrer. J'aurais voulu faire demi-tour et ne prendre que les vêtements que je portais, mais cela voudrait dire que je laissais cela me vaincre. Je claquais la porte du camion derrière moi et remontais le chemin cherchant mes clés lorsque les feux d'un autre véhicule m'arrêtèrent. Aveuglées par les lumières je ne voyais ni la personne ni la couleur de la voiture. Lorsque le moteur se coupa le lampadaire me permis vaguement de voir la couleur de la voiture et le visiteur.

Edward sauta de la voiture et me fit un petit sourire qui voulait dire – Je t'avais dit que tu reviendrais. Je me retournais pour ouvrir la porte et l'espace d'un instant voulus la verrouiller mais cela ne servirait à rien car Edward avait une clé. Je me dépêchais d'aller dans notre chambre et de prendre ce dont j'avais besoin.

J'entendis la porte se fermer et les battements de mon cœur accelérèrent, je ne voulais pas commencer une autre discussion avec lui. Je me rendais à la salle de bain, attrapais le reste de mes affaires et retournais dans la chambre. Il était allongé sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête et il me regardait.

Je détournais les yeux et continuais à emballer mes affaires, j'en étais à la moitié quand finalement il parla pour la première fois.

- Toujours aussi têtue. Déclara-t-il. Je ne levais pas les yeux et me concentrais sur ce que j'étais venue faire. Il poussa un soupir frustré et s'assit – Tu ne vas pas me parler? Suis-je si horrible que je ne mérite pas d'avoir une conversation avec toi?

Je le regardais enfin mais gardais une expression vierge - Edward, ça ne me dérange pas de te parler, c'est juste tout le drame que tu apporte dans chaque conversation qui me gêne. Je le regardais serrer et desserrer la bouche comme s'il essayait de ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

- Alors me parler est juste un fardeau pour toi? demanda-t-il agacé en se levant du lit et en se dirigeant lentement vers moi.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela.

- J'ai lu entre les lignes, c'est pour ça que tu vas à Jacksonville? Pour t'éloigner de moi? Il avait les bras croisés et attendait ma réponse. Je baissais les yeux, peu sure de la réponse que j'allais donner. Après environ une minute je le regardais et le vis s'éloigner comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Ma tête hurlait «Mon Dieu,s'il te plaît ne recommences pas».

- Edward, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. Dis-je presque vaincue. - J'ai juste besoin de temps pour mettre mes idées au clair, ce n'est pas comme si je partais et jamais ... Je l'entendais inspirer et expirer comme s'il essayait de contrôler sa colère. Je reculais et rassemblais mes affaires, je mis le sac de voyage sur mon épaule et essayais de me faufiler devant lui alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Mais il attrapa mon bras doucement, je me retournais tant son emprise était délicate et là j'eus la vision d'un garçon qui ne voulait rien d'autre que faire à nouveau les choses bien.

- Bella. Murmura-t-il, mon cœur battait vite et mes paumes devinrent moites quand je me rendis compte de la tristesse dans ses yeux - Ne pars pas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 14 :**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

Je le regardais alors qu'il me disait ces mots et mon corps se tétanisa.

- Ne me laisses pas. Je pouvais ressentir sa douleur au travers de ces trois mots et en regardant ses yeux je vis une autre émotion.

Le désespoir.

- Je dois le faire. Murmurais-je. - C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous deux, donc s'il te plaît ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Dis-je en plaçant ma main sur sa joue, son visage se durcit à mes mots.

- Plus difficile. Répéta-t-il. Il s'éloigna de moi et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis tout d'un coup il envoya à terre tout ce qui se trouvait sur la commode – TU VEUX PARLER DE DIFFICULTE, JE T'AI JUSTE DEMANDE DE RESTER, APRES TOUT CE QUR TU M'AS FAIT TRAVERSER ET TOI TU VEUX JUSTE FUIR . ALORS VAS-Y, COURS REJOINDRE ROSALIE, EMMETT, JE SUIS SUR QU'ILS N'ATTENDENT QU'UNE OCCASION DE PLUS DE ME DETESTER !

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient besoin d'excuse, je pense qu'en te regardant le gens me trouvent encore plus sympathique. C'est sur ces mots que j'attrapais mon sac et me dirigeais vers mon camion. Je pouvais entendre des choses se casser et se briser derrière moi et ça me fit froid dans le dos. Je montais dans mon camion et me dirigeais chez Charlie, je détestais la manière dont les choses se passaient avec Edward, mais je savais que chacun de nous avait besoin d'espace.

En me garant dans l'allée je vis que Charlie était déjà là. Je m'assurais d'être assez calme avant de rentrer, puis accrochais mon manteau, la télé qui marchait dans le salon m'indiquait que Charlie devait s'y trouver. En effet, il était allongé dans son fauteuil les mains derrière la tête.

- Bell c'est toi? Demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

- Oui, désolée. Dis-je en allant dans la cuisine pour fouiller dans le frigo. J'y trouvais un reste de pizza congelée que Charlie avait dû manger hier vu que je n'étais pas rentrée et que je n'avais pas cuisiné.

- C'est rien, Rosalie a appelé hier soir pour dire que tu ne rentrerais pas. Il grommela: - Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais étais-tu avec ... Je veux dire, toi et Edward êtes réconciliés? Je serais les dents à cette idée, je voulais désespérément lui pardonner et oublier ce qui avait lieu entre nous, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Non. Dis-je en prenant les pizzas et en me dirigeant vers le salon - Les choses sont juste trop compliquées pour nous en ce moment. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé et mangeais en écoutant les commentaires du match. Après une minute de silence je commençais à me relaxer, jusqu'à ce qu'il me pose la question que je redoutais.

- Alors, est-ce que tu penses à demander le divorce. Il n'avait pas quitté la télé des yeux et je me raidis face à la désinvolture dont il avait fait preuve pour prononcer cette phrase. Je laissais tomber ma pizza ayant perdu du coup tout appétit. - Bien sûr, toi et le bébé êtes les bienvenus ici. Continua-t-il en me regardant.

- Je sais et je te remercie pour ton offre, mais je ne vais pas divorcer. Cela m'était égal qu'Edward ne soit plus l'homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Je n'allais pas demander le divorce juste parce que les temps étaient durs pour nous.

- Je dis juste Bells que je comprendrais si tu le faisais. Dit-il en se retournant vers le match. Je n'avais pas envie de discuter avec lui ou quelqu'un d'autre ce soir, mais j'avais besoin de lui raconter mes nouveaux projets avec Rose.

- Papa, Rosalie et Emmett vont aller à l'université à l'automne et ils aimeraient partir en vacances avant le début des cours. Ils m'ont demandé de venir eux et je voudrais quand même aller voir maman avant de rentrer, mais je voudrais vraiment passer du temps avec eux avant que le bébé naisse. Dis-je en espérant qu'il allait juste hocher la tête et être d'accord avec ce que je disais. Je n'avais pas besoin de leur permission, mais vivant sous le toit de Charlie cela faisait quand même une différence.

- En as-tu parlé à ta mère?

- Non, je voulais d'abord t'en parler et l'appeler après pour lui faire savoir les changements de plans. Dis-je en me levant et en emportant mon assiette à la cuisine.

- Eh bien si ta mère est d'accord alors je suppose que c'est OK.

J'attrapais le téléphone accroché au mur de la cuisine et composais le numéro de maman, elle décrocha à la 3ème sonnerie.

- Bonjour?

- Hé, maman. Dis-je en me mangeant les lèvres à cause de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

- Oh, hey chérie. Répondit-elle avec enthousiasme mais je savais que quand elle entendrait les nouvelles son humeur changerait.

- Maman, je t'appelle pour te dire que mes amis veuillent que j'aille en vacances avec eux avant d'aller à l'université. Je pouvais dire en entendant le silence de Renée qu'elle n'était pas heureuse.

- Oh, je suppose que c'est bien, et puis tu viendras au moins me rendre visite avant de retourner à l'école. Dit-elle avec déception. - Amuses-toi bien et gardes ce bébé en sécurité, je te vois bientôt.

- Très bien, merci maman, je t'aime. J'étais un peu blessée car je savais que je lui avais brisé le cœur.

- je t'aime aussi bébé, au revoir.

- Bye. Je raccrochais le téléphone.

- Hé, ammenes-moi un peu de ce gâteau que Sue a apporté plutôt. Marmonna Charlie, je levais les sourcils à ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Sue Clearwater, veuve de Harry Clearwater? Demandais-je en lui tendant un morceau de tarte aux cerises.

- Ouais, elle est un peu seule donc je lui rends visite chaque fois que je vais voir Billy.

- C'est drôlement gentil à toi de t'inquiéter pour elle. Je souris à l'idée que Charlie puisse être dans sa vie.

- Ouais, je suis un gentleman. Dit-il sur un ton sarcastique tout en se concentrant sur son gâteau.

- Je vais aller au lit, as-tu besoin d'autre chose avant que je monte?

- Non merci Bells, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. Je pris ma trousse de toilette et mon pyjama et me dirigeais vers la douche.

L'odeur familière de mon shampoing fit disparaître toute la tension de mon corps. Je savais qu'avec le manque de sommeil de la nuit dernière j'allais bien dormir ce soir.

Je mis ma chemise de nuit, me brossais les cheveux et les dents et je ressentis à quel point mes muscles étaient fatigués.

Je retournais dans ma chambre sans me soucier de la lumière et m'enveloppais dans ma couette.

J'étais sur le point de m'assoupir quand j'entendis quelqu'un taper sur ma fenêtre, je gémis avec impatience, m'assis et regardais la fenêtre. Alors que je pensais que c'était une branche qui avait tapé je vis un poing blanc frapper à la vitre.

J'aurais voulu me retourner en l'ignorant et me rendormir. Mais cela aurait été trop simple, la main continua à frapper et frapper de plus en plus fort si bien que je pensais que Charlie ne tarderait pas à venir voir ce qui se passait.

J'enlevais donc les couvertures et allais voir. Je déverrouillais la fenêtre et n'eus pas le temps laisser mes yeux s'adapter à l'obscurité que quelqu'un grimpait. Je me redressais et me trouvais face à Edward qui se tenait là. Je reculais loin de lui, choquée qu'il vienne ici après la colère qu'il avait ressenti envers moi quand je lui avais dit que je ne resterais pas.

Il prit une profonde respiration et s'assit sur le bord de mon lit. Mon coeur battait fort dans ma poitrine, je ne savais pas si c'était de la peur ou tout simplement la manière dont il avait l'air ennuyé.

- Viens ici Bella. Dit-il en tapotant l'espace à côté de lui. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais lentement je m'assis à côté de lui et regardais mes mains que je tordais nerveusement. Que faisait-il ici? Et pourquoi était-il si calme? Je le regardais et je vis que ses yeux étaient rouges comme s'il avait pleuré. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés mais pas comme d'habitude, comme s'il avait tiré dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent dans toutes les directions. Son visage reflétait une concentration profonde, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Edward? Dis-je d'une voix forte mais douce. Il me regarda avec tant de douleur qu'il brisa mon coeur.

- Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec ses beaux yeux verts. Je le regardais, essayant de comprendre pour quoi il était désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ou te faire. Dit-il en plaçant doucement ses doigts sous mon menton pour que je le regarde. Mon souffle se fit plus rapide devant la sincérité de son visage et de sa voix -Je suis désolé, s'il te plaît pardonnes-moi. Je le regardais pas sûr de ce que j'étais supposée lui dire.

- Edward, je ne sais pas si je peux. Dis-je les yeux brouillés de larmes. - Tu m'as fait mal, encore et encore, à tel point. J'essuyais mes larmes qui étaient tombées. Il continua à me regarder et lentement leva sa main pour essuyer les larmes restants au coin de mes yeux.

- Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas que tu partes en colère. Dit-il en retirant sa main. Je le regardais et voyais le véritable Edward, celui que j'avais aimé et que j'aimais encore..

- Edward, je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais je ne peux pas te pardonner, pas encore et je souhaiterais juste pouvoir oublier tout ce qui arrivé mais je ne peux pas … Je pris une grande inspiration - Et je ne veux pas élever un enfant dans le chaos que nous avons créé. Dis-je en plaçant une main sur mon ventre. Il baissa les yeux vers ma main qui reposait sur mon ventre. Il me regarda, son visage était pale.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée. Dit-il en regardant ce que je supposais être des cercles sous mes yeux dus au manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente. Je lui souris.

- C'est parce que je t'ai vu vomir tes tripes. Dis-je en regardant vers le bas, effaçant le sourire de mon visage et le regardant à nouveau: - Pourquoi as-tu bu? Lui demandais-je en cherchant son regard pour voir s'il allait me mentir ou me dire la vérité. Il me regarda, soupira et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

- Je sais que c'était égoïste de ma part et je te remercie d'être rester avec moi, même si tu ne voulais pas.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi. Après que tu sois partie pour voir Jacob, je ne sais pas, j'ai, j'ai oublié. Dit-il en faisant courir sa main dans ses cheveux. Nous nous regardâmes un moment avant qu'il ne rompes le silence - Je devrais y aller. Il se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre mais avant de partir, il se tourna vers moi - Bella, penses-tu qu'on pourrait au moins être amis? Je le regardais et secouais la tête, non.

- Je pense que c'est trop tôt, laisses moi un peu de temps. Répondis-je dans un sourire rassurant. Il hocha la tête et se glissa dans la nuit. Je fermais la fenêtre et me couchais en boule dans le lit. Ma tête était submergée d'émotions que je ne savais pas comment gérer. Je fermais les yeux et pris de grandes respirations régulières jusqu'à ce que je sente l'obscurité de mes rêves prendre le relais.

Edward POV

Je posais ma tête sur le volant, j'étais garé dans l'allée de notre maison à Bella et à moi. Je ne voulais pas faire face à la catastrophe que j'avais créé ni penser à tout ce qui avait eu lieu ce soir. Je savais que je lui avais fait peur et je savais que le monstre en moi se réjouissait de cela. Même après qu'elle soit partie j'avais jeté tout ce que j'avais pu attraper, je voulais briser toutes les preuves de ce que nous avions eu ensemble.

Le monstre en moi continua de rire de plaisir face à tout ce mal que cela avait causé en moi. Qu'importe que je sois fatigué d'essayer de bloquer cette voix qui devenait plus forte, je luttais pour reprendre l'emprise de moi-même. Enfin, lorsque j'eus jeté tout ce que je pouvais, je tombais à genoux sur le sol et enfouissais ma tête dans mes mains, pleurant, criant et hurlant après moi pour tout ce que j'avais fait et ce que j'avais causé.

Je voulais cogner ma tête jusqu'à la douleur et l'agonie dans lesquels j'avais mis Bella et ma famille.

Je levais la tête du volant, sortais de mes pensées et regardais ce qui autrefois était un foyer heureux.

* Flashback *

_J'arrivais dans une rue où se trouvait une maison assez grande pour commencer une vie de famille._

_- Que faisons-nous ici ?Demanda Bella confuse, mais excitée._

_Je la regardais et lui offris ce sourire qu'elle aimait puis posais mon front contre le sien. _

_- C'est une surprise. Dis-je malicieusement. _

_- Edward tu sais que je n'aime pas les surprises. Gémit-elle._

_- Je sais, mais je pense que tu feras une exception quand tu verras ce que je nous ai trouvé. Dis-je en la regardant du coin de l'oeil. Elle semblait nerveuse alors qu'elle jouait avec le bout de ses cheveux – Bella, détends-toi. Lui dis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne et en lui embrassant les doigts._

_Elle me sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue._

_- Très bien je vais essayer, mais il vaut mieux que tu n'ais pas fait de folies. Me mit-elle en garde._

_- Je te le promets. Je ris et me garais dans l'allée d'une petite maison noire et blanche. Je coupais le moteur et regardais Bella qui observait la maison puis elle se retourna vers moi._

_- Où sommes-nous? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils. Je ne lui répondis pas. Je sortis et la regardais lentement faire la même chose. Je marchais au milieu de la cour et tendis ma main à Bella et lui fit signe de se joindre à moi. Elle marchait à coté de moi et je glissais mon bras autour de sa taille._

_- Qu'en penses-tu? Lui demandais-je en regardant la maison et en observant sa réaction du coin de l'œil._

_- Edward, c'est ... je veux dire ... Tu as acheté cela? Dit-elle en tournant son visage vers moi ._

_- Non. Dis-je en souriant, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement - Nous l'avons acheté. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent._

_- Edward, je pensais que nous étions toujours en train de chercher. Dit-elle en croisant les bras comme si elle était en colère après moi, mais je pus voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Je l'attirais vers ma poitrine, me penchais et murmurais: - Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement ce que nous voulions, mais je voulais commencer ma vie avec toi dès que possible. _

_Elle soupira, regarda la maison puis moi. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et sourit._

_- Eh bien, M. Cullen vous pouvez être content, je l'aime._

_- Je suis content qu'elle vous plaise, future Madame Cullen. Elle rit jusqu'à ce que je la fasse taire d'un baiser - Que dirais-tu si nous allions visiter ? Puis la portais avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit. _

J'en eus finalement assez d'être assis là et je me dirigeais vers la porte. J'allumais la lumière du salon et vis le gâchis que j'avais laissé. Je ne pris la peine de nettoyer, j'étais juste trop fatigué, je tombais sur le lit et couvrais ma tête ne voulant pas regarder autour de moi et me rappeler que j'étais seul. Je savais que je pouvais aller chez Carlisle et Esmée, mais je ne me sentais pas pour avoir une autre dispute ce soir. Alors je m'étendais là, il y avait encore l'odeur du doux parfum de Bella et je m' endormis.


	14. Chapter 14

**Toutes mes excuses pour celles qui ont lu le précédent chapitre 14. Je m'excuse, effectivement j'ai posté 2 fois le chapitre 13. Mais voilà, erreur réparée. En fait, j'ai peut-être besoin d'une petite sieste...**

**Bonne lecture, et encore une fois, DESOLEE !**

**Chapitre 14 :**

Bella POV

Je regardais par la fenêtre de l'avion, excitée de revenir à la maison. L'été m'avait semblé ne pas m'être d'un réel secours. Tout autour de moi me rappelait Edward, que ce soit bon ou mauvais. J'avais fait de mon mieux pour me distraire, mais Emmett et Rose me rappelaient ce que je n'avais plus. Et cela ne m'aida pas que Emmett décida de poser la question.

_*** Flash Back**_

_J'étais assise sur le canapé, Emmett et Rose revinrent dans la chambre d'hôtel avec des sourires qui semblaient éclairer la pièce et une grosse bague sur le doigt de Rosalie._

_- Bella regardes !Rose sautillait en tendant sa main pour me montrer._

_- Oh mon dieu que c'est beau! M'écriais-je lui saisissant la main et examinant la bague. Elle était petite et simple mais très jolie._

_Après avoir sauté, crié et quelques remarques d'Emmett, Rose me demanda si elle pouvait me parler seule. Je la suivis dans la chambre à coucher et la regardais alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le bord du lit. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et attendis qu'elle parle la première._

_- Bella, je sais que je ne devrais pas épouser Emmett et je sais que c'est une chose égoïste à faire, mais ... Elle secoua la tête, j'étais confuse de ne pas comprendre de quoi elle voulait me parler.._

_- Que veux-tu dire?Rose baissa les yeux vers mon ventre et y posa sa main ._

_- Je souhaiterai avoir un bébé. Elle soupira._

_- Ne t' inquiètes pas je pense que toi et Emmett en aurez beaucoup. Ris-je._

_- Ce n'est pas ce dont je parlais Bella. Me dit-elle avec un regard triste. - Je veux dire que je ne serai jamais capable d'avoir mon propre bébé. Je pensais comprendre où elle voulait en venir._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Dis-tu... Demandais-je complètement abasourdie._

_- Je ne peux pas avoir des enfants. Elle pleura et essuya quelques larmes qui étaient tombées._

_- Co-Comment? Mes yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de lui demander cela, je n'aurais jamais voulu que quelqu'un me pose cette question._

_- Bella, quand j'avais douze ans mes parents ont eu un accident de voiture, je ne portais pas de ceinture de sécurité et ... Ses yeux fixaient le plancher comme si elle revivait de nouveau la tragédie à travers ses souvenirs. Je voulais changer de sujet et lui dire d'oublier ce que j'avais dit, mais je n'en n'eus pas la chance. - J'ai été projeté contre le tableau de bord, Murmurait-elle. - Il-il y a eu beaucoup de sang, Elle secoua la tête légèrement. - Et des contusions sur tout mon corps, mes ovaires ont été endommagées, les médecins ont dit que j'avais une chance très mince de pouvoir concevoir un enfant._

_- Mais tu peux. Dis-je avec détermination. - Et tu en auras. Rose me sourit en essuyant les larmes qui étaient tombées._

_- Mon Dieu je me sens si stupide. Dit-elle en laissant échapper un rire nerveux._

_- Tu n'es pas stupide Rose. Et je lui donnais un câlin._

_*** Fin de Flash Back ***_

Je ne pouvais pas ignorer le sentiment que ma grossesse renvoyait dans son visage. Mais au même moment je pensais qu'il était un peu ironique que Rose et moi voulions quelque chose que l'autre avait.

Par exemple Rose avait une relation avec Emmett et j'avais envie d'en d'avoir une avec Edward, mais j'avais quelque chose de beaucoup plus précieux pour elle, alors ... Mon propre enfant. Quelque chose dont elle pensait ne jamais faire l'expérience. Je sortis de ma rêverie en entendant le grincement du chariot du déjeuner.

- Le poisson ou du poulet? Me demanda l'hôtesse en me souriant, je le lui retournais du mieux que je pus et lui fis part de mon choix. Elle plaça l'assiette de poulet sur la tablette. Je pris ma nourriture et continuais à réfléchir sur tout ce qui avait eu lieu au cours des derniers mois.

Comme lorsque Rose et Emmett m'avaient enlevé pour notre première journée de voyage en disant qu'ils «voulaient prendre un bon départ.»

Mais ce que j'avais aimé le plu,s était d'avoir pu passer du temps avec ma maman. Elle était toujours fantasque, écervelée comme d'habitude bien sûr, mais ce ne serait pas normal si elle ne l'était pas. Mais ce qui me manquait le plus, et je me détestais rien que de penser à son nom, était Edward.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui, croyez-moi j'ai pourtant essayé, mais il me semblait que plus j'essayais d'oublier plus je le retrouvais dans chaque petite chose que je faisais ou voyais.

Je sentis la femme à côté de moi se réveiller de sa sieste de six heures. Elle paraissait avoir la trentaine et me rappelait Esme. Elle avait les yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds, son visage était si maternel qu'il était difficile de résister à son sourire.

- C'est pour quand? Demanda-t-elle en regardant mon ventre.

- Euh, Février. Dis-je, puis elle détourna les yeux de mon ventre cherchant mon alliance. Elle regarda mon visage comme pour comprendre ce qu'elle espérait être une blague.

- Vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous demander, quel âge vous avez?

- Dix-sept ans, j'aurais dix-huit ans le mois prochain. Répondis-je sans la regarder dans les yeux.

- Où est votre mari? Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Il est à Washington.

- Je suis désolée, je suis impolie, je ne me suis même pas présentée, je suis Emily Taylor. Déclara-t-elle en tendant sa main, je lui fis un petit sourire et lui serrais la main.

- Bella Cullen et je ne suis pas gênée par vos questions, je serais curieuse aussi. Je n'allais pas devenir folle face à la réaction des gens, c'était une chose rare pour une jeune fille de dix-sept ans d'être enceinte et mariée. Qui ne voudrait pas savoir pourquoi deux adolescents feraient quelque chose d'aussi stupide?

- Alors depuis combien de temps êtes-vous mariée?

- Un peu plus d'un an. Ses yeux se creusèrent. Je parie qu'elle pensait que je m'étais mariée à cause de l'enfant.

- Wow, qu'est-ce qui a fait que vous et votre mari ayez décidé de vous marier? Demanda Emily se tournant sur son siège pour me faire face.

- Edward et moi avons cette connexion; on peut se comprendre sans se parler. Nous avons tout fait ensemble, notre premier baiser, notre première danse maladroite, mais il y avait une chose où nous voulions attendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons mariés. Déclarais-je en me frottant le ventre, elle sourit à cela et hocha la tête pour m'inciter à continuer.

Je regardais ma bague et me laissais rattraper par les souvenirs.

- Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous disais qu'un garçon de seize ans peut être très romantique.

_*** Flash Back**_

_Je mis mes bottes de pluie et sortis tranquillement. La neige était encore tombée en flocons épais, Edward m'attendait au milieu du jardin chez Charlie. Je me mis à l'abri sous le porche et fis soigneusement mon chemin vers lui._

_Mes bottes craquaient sur la neige, il devait y en avoir au moins 10 centimètres. Alors que j' approchais je vis la nervosité sur son visage, son front était plissé et ses yeux verts reflétaient tant d'émotions qu'il était difficile de savoir laquelle il ressentait._

_Je m'arrêtais devant lui et lui adressais un sourire rassurant._

_- Hé ! J'attendais qu'il me dise quelque chose, mais il resta là, à me regarder. Je ressentis comme un nœud froid et dur dans mon estomac qui me mettait mal à l'aise._

_Etait-il venu ici pour rompre avec moi? Est-ce pourquoi il avait demandé à me rencontrer ici si tôt? Il voulait juste le faire pour ne plus avoir à me traîner._

_Je sentis le sang fuir mon visage, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait ou ne voulait pas._

_- Hé, Dit-il finalement en me souriant. Cela me calma un peu. Il s'approcha de moi en me prenant la main. Son autre main était cachée derrière lui. - Je voulais te dire quelques petites choses. Il parlait doucement et jouait avec ma main gauche en traçant des cercles lisses de sa main blanche et froide. Il me regarda et me sourit: - Mais s'il te plaît ne m'interromps pas, promis? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante._

_Je hochais la tête: - Je le promets. Il prit une profonde respiration et commença lentement._

_- Tu es ma vie, mon âme, mon cœur, tu es ma meilleure amie et mon pire ennemi. Nous rîmes tous les deux là, mais il continua. - Nous avons ri dans les bons moments et pleuré dans les mauvais, tu as fait de moi une bonne personne, et même un homme meilleur. Je pouvais sentir les larmes couler librement sur mes joues. Il embrassa rapidement mes joues pour arrêter les larmes de couler. -Maintenant que tu m'as laissé te dire ce que je voulais j'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose et cette fois j'ai besoin d'une réponse. Je fixais mon regard au sien et il se mit à genoux._

_Mon cœur et mon pouls s'accélérèrent, me faisant légèrement trembler._

_- Isabella Marie Swan ... Il fit une pause et retira sa main de derrière son dos pour révéler une boule de neige parfaitement arrondie où était insérée un anneau d'or. Elle était ovale et longue, avec des rangées de pierres rondes étincelantes (La bague est exactement comme celle du film).La neige étincelait, y compris la boule de neige qu'Edward tenait toujours, la lumière faisait briller l'anneau en arc en ciel. - Veux-tu m'épouser?_

_Je hochais la tête, et pleurais encore plus, - Oui! Ce fut tout ce que je parvins à dire. Il glissa la bague à mon doigt et me fit tournoyer dans la neige tout en m'embrassant._

_*** Fin de Flash Back ***_

- Il semble que vous soyez très amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec vous? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis allée rendre visite à ma mère, il avait d'autres choses à faire. Je ne voulais pas lui dire la fin malheureuse de mon conte de fée, je n'avais pas besoin qu'une autre personne se sente mal pour moi ou juge Edward.

Alors qu'elle allait poser une autre question, on pu entendre le haut-parleur.

« Que tous les passagers bouclent soigneusement les ceintures de sécurité nous atterrissons à Port Angles, Washington, merci pour votre coopération. »

Edward POV

Pendant des mois, j'avais passé mes journées à travailler sur une vieille maison abandonnée Je l'avais trouvé quelques jours après que Bella soit partie. Je ne m'étais pas mis en colère quand j'avais découvert qu'elle était partie avec Emmett et Rosalie, au lieu de suivre son projet initial.

Je savais que n'importe qui aurait pété un câble à un moment, mais pas moi. J'avais mis toutes mon énergie dans la petite maison. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre? Aller en Californie pour la chercher alors que n'avais pas la moindre idée où elle se trouvait, et si je l'avais trouvé est-ce que j'aurais du lui ordonner de revenir ici comme un homme des cavernes.

Je voulais lui donner ce qu'elle voulait et ce dont nous avions besoin : de l'espace.


	15. Chapter 15

**Les reviews sont désormais accessibles aux anonymes.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chris57**

**Chapitre 15**

POV Bella

Alors que nous sortions de l'avion j'eus l'impression que c'était ma première journée ici. Charlie était debout sur le côté et me regardait un peu nerveux. Il me souriait de son vieux sourire ridé.

- Bienvenue petite. Dit-il en me donnant un câlin maladroit du bras.

- C'est agréable de te voir papa. J'étais un peu surprise qu'il rit. Je levais les yeux pour voir son sourire qui s'étendait jusqu'aux oreilles. il portait mon sac contenant les nouveaux vêtements que j' avais dû acheter en raison de ma grossesse, je ne rentrais plus dans mes anciens vêtements, j'avais donc cédé au shopping.

Charlie mit mes affaires à l'arrière de la voiture, il semblait être un peu troublé, comme s'il était vraiment concentré sur quelque chose.

- Ça va papa?

- Ouais. Il grogna, je fronçais les sourcils sachant qu'il mentait.

Après quelques minutes de silence Charlie parla.

- Alors tu t'es bien amusée? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, c'était amusant de traîner avec Emmett et Rose et maman te passe le bonjour. Dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre, je ressentais un certain bien-être alors que la pluie arrosait le bas de la fenêtre comme pour m'accueillir à bras ouverts.

- Hein, content que tu es passé un bon moment ... Bella euh, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Dit-il alors que nous passions le panneau «Bienvenue à Forks», je le regardais un peu confuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Euh, alors pendant que tu étais partie ... Eh bien, tu te souviens de Sue Clearwater? Je hochais la tête et sentis une once de peur me traverser. - Eh bien, elle a emménagé avec moi. Je levais les yeux sur lui, incrédule et attendit qu'il continue. - Comme ma femme.

Je détournais le regard pour regarder le pare-brise.

- Oh, et pour ses enfants? Dis-je en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Ouais, bien Seth est là et Leah a été accepté à l'Université de l'État de Washington, alors elle ne sera là que pour les vacances.

- Qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'elle t'ai passé la corde au cou. Demandais-je à mon père en espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas mise enceinte, ce qui aurait juste été embarrassant..

- Je ne suis pas plus tout jeune et c'était la meilleure solution pour nous deux.

- La meilleure solution? Demandais-je en haussant mon front.

- Bella, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails de ma vie privée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu en pensant que Charlie puisse avoir une vie amoureuse.

- Eh bien, je suis contente pour toi papa. Dis-je vraiment heureuse qu'il ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un, peut-être qu'il ne mourrait plus de faim. Il me fit presque me sentir comme un parent fier d'avoir accomplit son travail.

Il sortit de la voiture et m'aida à sortir mes affaires. Quand j'ouvris la porte, il me sembla que beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis mon départ, pas dans le mauvais sens, c'est tout simplement que je m'attendais pas à ce que Charlie vive ainsi.

Le salon avait une touche féminine, des fleurs fraîches étaient posées sur la table basse, rendant la pièce plus accueillante et il y avait un soupçon d'odeur fleurie flottant dans l'air.

Je jetais un œil à la cuisine et constatais que les armoires jaunes de ma mère avaient été repeintes en un vert tendre.

- J'aime ce que tu as fait de cet endroit. J'étais heureuse de voir que finalement il ne passerait pas le reste de sa vie dans les souvenirs de ma mère. - Je vais dans ma chambre. Dis-je en prenant mon sac.

- Euh, Bells. Je m'arrêtais sur la première marche et regardais Charlie se déplacer d'un pied à l'autre -Seth a prit ta chambre pendant que tu étais partie, tes affaires sont toujours là mais on les a un peu mise de côté pour lui faire de la place.

J'eus le sentiment qu'il essayait de me dire «Il est temps pour toi de reprendre ton indépendance.»

- C'est cool, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà fait des projets pour rester avec des amis. Donc je suppose que tout s'arrange.

-Des amis? Demanda-t-il l'air un peu soulagé. Je pensais alors à la seule personne qui me vint à l'esprit à ce moment.

- Alice. Dis-je, je savais que c'était un terrible mensonge j'espérais juste qu'il passe outre pour cette fois.

- Hmm, eh bien je suis content que ça s'arrange, Puis il se dirigea vers le salon. Je montais à l'étage et rassemblais mes affaires. Je les laissais devant la porte et allais dans la cuisine pour appeler Esme.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle de sa voix douce.

- Hé Esme, c'est Bella.

- Oh ma puce, comment s'est passé ton voyage? Me demanda-t-elle, nous avons ensuite parlé de ce qui c'était passé pendant l'été essayant de rattraper le temps mais je savais que j'avais besoin de lui demander avant de perdre le fil dans mes souvenirs.

- Esme, la raison pour laquelle je t'appelle, Et j'espérais ne pas être impolie - Je me demandais si ... Je baissais la voix pour que Charlie ne puisse pas entendre – Est-ce ce qu'il serait possible que je passe, je veux dire tu n'as pas à dire oui. Elle me coupa.

- Bella, ça me ferait plaisir si tu t'installais chez nous. Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Uh-umm Esme, est-ce qu' Edward vit encore à ... Il habite encore ici?

- Oh non, il vit toujours dans votre maison. Me répondit-elle un peu tristement.

- Merci encore Esme, je serais là dans un moment, au revoir.

- Au revoir ma puce, a bientôt. Sur ce, je raccrochais et montais les escaliers pour chercher le reste de mes affaires. Je n'en n'eus pas beaucoup à emballer car la moitié l'avait déjà été.

En descendant les escaliers je vis Charlie debout devant la porte

- Tu pars déjà? Me demanda-t-il en prenant mon sac.

- Oui, la rentrée scolaire est dans quelques jours et je voudrais tout régler. Dis-je en balançant mon sac sur mon épaule.

- Laisses-moi t'aider, tu ne devrais pas soulever quoi que ce soit dans ta situation. Dit-il en montrant mon ventre d'un mouvement de tête. Je lui fit un petit signe reconnaissant et lui permis de m'aider à charger mon camion.

- Edward sera là? Demanda-t-il en jetant ma valise sur le siège passager.

- Non, il est dans notre maison, donc ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais où aller au moment si j'ai besoin d'un endroit sûr. Dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime Bells. Marmonna-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi papa. Dis-je en sautant dans mon camion, j'étais surprise de voir qu'il démarrait car cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas utilisé, mais apparemment il marchait aussi bien qu'avant.

J'étais un peu nerveuse en conduisant chez les Cullen, j'avais l'impression que c'était ma première rencontre, sauf pour Edward. Je me garais et fus accueillie par des visages familiers. Esme semblait étourdie et Carlisle avait les bras enroulés autour de sa taille. Elle se libéra de son étreinte dès que je sortis de ma camionnette.

- Bella, je suis si contente que tu sois ici. Me dit-elle en m'enlaçant pour un câlin, mais ensuite elle parut surprise, comme si elle avait oublié que je portais un enfant. - Oops comment ai-je pu être si distraite pour oublier que tu portais mon petits-fils. Elle plaça sa main délicate sur mon ventre.

- A combien de mois en es-tu? As-tu été chez le médecin récemment? Est-ce que tu manges bien et prends tes vitamines? Il était agréable de voir Esme se préoccuper et s'agiter pour le bébé, je m'étais toujours sentie maternée par elle et non l'inverse.

- Dans une semaine j'en serais à quatre mois, et oui le médecin à Jacksonville dit que le bébé semble en bonne santé et m'a redonné une ordonnance pour les vitamines. Dis-je pour la rassurer.

- Tu es très belle Bella. Déclara Carlisle qui me donna également un câlin et prit mes affaires du camion.

- Merci. Dis-je en rougissant: - Où sont Jasper et Alice?

- Ils ont essayé de faire des choses avec Edward cet été mais il n'ouvrait à personne. Il ne semble pas traîner avec ses amis. Je regardais mes pieds gênée, espérant qu'elle allait changer de sujet. - Quoi qu'il en soit rentrons à l'intérieur et nous allons t'installer. Dit-elle en enveloppant son bras autour de ma taille alors qu'elle me guidait. Je lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas s'étendre d'avantage sur le fait qu'Edward était malheureux.

Elle me traîna vers le canapé blanc et me dit de me reposer pendant qu'elle me préparait ce qui me faisait le plus envie ...des œufs.

Je m'assis et regardais la télévision mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Je décidais donc d'aller dans la cuisine pour voir si Esme avait besoin d'aide, mais il semblait qu'elle avait déjà fini.

- Tu es là. Elle posa l'assiette en face de moi, je lui souris en la remerciant, humant le goût sucré, savoureux, sans mordre dedans.

Après ma troisième assiette, je décidais d'aller déballer mes affaires.

- Esme, euh dans quelle chambre m'as-tu installée? Demandais-je en levant les yeux de mon assiette vide.

- Eh bien comme je n'avais pas de chambre de prête je t'ai installée dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward pour l'instant, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Me dit-elle désolée.

- Oh, c'est très bien, je ne suis pas difficile et vraiment merci encore de m'avoir permis de m'installer ici.

- C'est une joie de t'avoir à la maison Bella, je vais pouvoir voir mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille grandir chaque jour. Tout en prononçant ses mots ses yeux se posèrent sur mon ventre et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à son enthousiasme. Elle quitta la cuisine et je sautais du tabouret pour laver ma vaisselle, la sécher et la ranger dans l'armoire.

J'étais sur le point d'entrer à nouveau dans le salon, quand j'entendis une voix très familière.

- Esme? Edward criait depuis la porte, je regardais derrière moi mais Esme était nulle part. J'allais devoir rencontrer Edward.

J'entrais dans le salon et vis Edward qui se tenait là, me regardant de haut en bas, surpris.

- Hey. Dit-il en me donnant un petit clin d'œil.

- Salut. Répondis-je un peu nerveuse. - Esme n'est pas là pour le moment.

- OK. Je voulais juste lui demander si je pouvais prendre une douche rapide avant de rentrer. Dit-il en regardant autour de la pièce comme s'il espérait que Esme arrive et nous soulage de notre conversation maladroite – Tu as l'air en forme, le bébé va bien? J'étais perdue, je ne savais pas ce que j'étais supposée ressentir. Peut-être un peu de joie qu'il s'intéresse à l'enfant.

-Il va bien et tu semble en forme également. Dis-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés comme d'habitude, comme s'il avait passé sa main dedans plusieurs fois. Son t-shirt blanc était taché par de la saleté et la sueur. Il avait le regard de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi pendant plusieurs nuits, mais en même temps son regard était toujours éblouissant.

Edward POV

Je plaçais le dernier morceau de revêtement de sol dans la chambre la plus petite de la maison cela avait été ma distraction de l'été. Mais cela ne m'avait jamais empêché de penser à Bella.

Au cours des derniers mois je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais brisé Bella. Pour quoi, quelques sorties et amusements avec des amis? Essayer d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas? Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, si j'avais été à sa place, je l'aurait fait il y a longtemps.

J'avais donc fait la seule chose que je savais pouvoir faire pour elle, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière, alors je pouvais peut-être lui donner ce que je lui avais promis, je devais lui donner.

_Flash Back_

_Nous nous étions assis sur le canapé et regardions un show TV. Bella se mit dans mes bras, alors que je jouais avec ses cheveux. C'était des jours comme celui-ci que j'aimais le plus, je soupirais et respirais son arôme sucré. J'embrassais le dessus de ses cheveux et je la sentis se retourner pour me regarder. Alors qu'elle me souriait je pouvais voir que ses yeux bruns étaient pleins émotions. Comment l'avais-je convaincue de m'épouser, je n'en n'avais aucune idée. _

_Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, tout en se concentrant de mon visage comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait.. Je pris sa main, l'embrassais doucement et embrassais sa bague._

_- Je t'aime. Dis-je en enlaçant nos mains._

_- Je t'aime aussi. Murmura-t-elle alors que j'embrassais son poignet et regardais son visage._

_- Tu sais je t'offrirais le monde, si vous tu me permettais de te gâter pour une fois. Ne penses-tu pas que c'est un peu égoïste de ta part de ne pas me permettre de te donner tout ce que je peux t'offrir? Demandais-je sans être capable de ne pas faire mon sourire arrogant._

_Elle plissa les yeux sur moi, mais elle ne put pas achever de prendre son air menaçant. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas céder à ma demande._

_- Je t'ai, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Dit-elle en reprenant sa main de la mienne et en plaçant ses deux bras autour de mon cou._

_- Bella, je voudrais te donner quelque chose que tu n'as pas déjà. Dis-je en levant mes sourcils, j'attendais pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à ma question._

_- Je ne sais pas … Dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux . - Je pense à une petite maison. Rien de bien grand ou fantaisiste, une petite maison, isolée du reste du monde. Dit-elle en souriant, je lui sourit en retour et lui embrassais le front._

_- C'est une demande simple, mais tes désirs sont des ordres. Chuchotais-je dans son oreille._

_Flash Back terminé_

Je me dirigeais vers la maison pour prendre une douche chaude chaude avant de rentrer dans ma maison vide.

En entrant dans le salon je vis la télévision allumée mais il n'y avait personne.

- Esme? hurlais-je ne voulant pas débarquer comme ça. Mais à ma grande surprise ce ne fut pas Esme qui me répondit.

Une belle femme sortit de la cuisine, ses grands yeux bruns paraissaient nerveux, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs descendant au milieu du dos. Je la regardais de haut en bas, buvant sa beauté lorsque je remarquais la bosse sur son ventre, mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Je plongeais mes yeux dans ceux de ma superbe Bella.

- Hey. Dis-je peu sûr de moi.

- Salut. Répondit-elle, et mon cœur mort revient à la vie. Elle paraissait vouloir ouvrir la porte - Esme n'est pas là pour le moment.

- OK. Je voulais juste lui demander si je pouvais prendre une douche rapide avant de rentrer. Dis-je en regardant ailleurs, ne voulant pas la faire se sentir plus embarrassée qu'elle ne l'était déjà – Tu as l'air en forme, le bébé va bien? Demandais-je en regardant à nouveau son ventre essayant de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

- Il va bien et tu semble en forme également. Dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres comme si elle en avait dit trop dit. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux ce qui me fit remarquer que je devais avoir l'air horrible.

- Hum, tu pourras dire à Esme je suis passé ? Dis-je en reculant. - Ce fut agréable de te voir Bella. Je lui fis un dernier sourire et me précipitais hors de la maison.

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air pur pour essayer de dégager ma tête de tout le chaos dont elle était remplie. Bella semblait toujours avoir un effet sur moi et cela m'avait toujours pris au dépourvu.

Je sautais dans ma voiture et conduisis loin de ce que je semblais vouloir le plus ... Bella, mon amour, mon âme et ma vie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

Je le regardais alors qu'il avait presque atteint la porte, il était étrange de le voir ainsi ... nerveux. Il était si différent. Je secouais la tête et montais les escaliers pour aller déballer mes affaires.

La chambre d'Edward fut comme un tiroir de souvenirs que j'ouvrais et je fis de mon mieux pour l'ignorer, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Encore une fois Bella, je suis vraiment désolée à propos de la chambre. Déclara Esme debout devant la porte.

- Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Dis-je en allant lui donner une étreinte rassurante.

- Je ne veux pas que ce soit plus dur pour toi que ça ne l'est déjà.

- Esme, Edward est passé il y a quelques minutes, il vous cherchait . Il semblait différent. Dis-je un peu gênée. Elle me fit un petit sourire.

- Alors il t'a déjà vu? Elle rentra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le canapé noir dont elle tapota la place à ses côtés. - Bella, je pense à bien des égards que Edward a changé depuis ton départ, il n'est plus le même garçon qu'il était autrefois.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Dis-je en caressant mon ventre.

- Eh bien il est vraiment calme, il n'aime pas faire grand-chose non plus. Dit-elle haussant les épaules, j'étais assise là, essayant de tout assimiler quand Alice, tout en sautillant fit irruption.

- Bella. Elle couru vers moi pour me faire un câlin.

- Alice. Besoin d'. Air. Dis-je haletant, elle desserra son emprise et recula.

- Désolée ma vieille, une vieille habitude. Puis elle s'assit à côté de moi.

- Je vais vous laisser parler. Esme pressa ma main et sortit.

- Où est Jasper? Demandais-je à Alice dès que nous fûmes seules.

- Il est parti pour l'université il y a une heure. Me répondit-elle tristement.

- Oh oui, j'avais oublié, alors comment as-tu passé ton été? Elle haussa les épaules.

- Nous sommes restés la maison et quelques fois avons été chez Edward, mais rien d'excitant. Dit-elle haussant les sourcils.

- Ouais, Esme dit que vous étiez allés un peu plus là-bas, c-comment va-t-il? Demandais-je sachant que je regretterais probablement cette question plus tard.

- Il vaut mieux. D'une certaine façon. Elle me regardait avec sympathie.

- D'une certaine façon?

- Il est ... déprimé Bella, je ne vais pas te mentir et je ne vais pas essayer de te culpabiliser pour le ramener, mais tu dois savoir qu'il n'est plus le même. Je la regardais, ne sachant pas quoi dire. - Je suis désolée, tu n'es sans doute pas vraiment d'humeur pour cette discussion, n'est-ce pas? Je me mordis la lèvre et secouais ma tête, elle le prit comme un signe et changea de sujet - Alors je vois que tu es devenue un peu plus ronde depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai vu. Elle posa ses mains sur le dessus de mon ventre.

Nous restâmes assises et parlâmes pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un appel de Jasper. Je profitais de l'occasion pour prendre une douche. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas penser au lendemain matin. Je savais ce que toute l'école penserait dès qu'ils verraient mon petit ventre.

Je coupais l'eau et m'habillais rapidement car je voulais me blottir sous les couvertures. Je me brossais les dents et les cheveux et grimpais enfin dans le lit douillet. Dès que ma tête toucha l'oreiller le parfum d'Edward m'entoura.

Je fermais les yeux et fis de mon mieux pour ne pas penser à lui mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Mon corps tout entier se réchauffa et je remplis mes poumons de l'odeur sucrée, il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant que je m'endorme.

LE JOUR SUIVANT

Je sentis quelque chose ou quelqu'un rebondir légèrement sur le lit pour me réveiller.

- Bella! La petite voix d'Alice hurla dans mon oreille, j'ouvrais les yeux et vis son visage rayonnant de joie: - Oh, bien tu es réveillée, maintenant prépares-toi pour l'école. Dit-elle en riant et en s'éloignant.

- Je te hais Alice! Criais-je après elle.

- Je t'aime aussi Bells. Je fixais l'espace vide et débattais sur le fait de replonger ou non sous les couvertures. Mais là encore je savais qu'Alice allait revenir et me traîner hors du lit.

Je rejetais la couverture lentement et allais m'habiller, sans savoir exactement ce que j'allais mettre. Je descendis les escaliers et suivis le délicieux parfum du petit-déjeuner. En entrant dans la cuisine je trouvais une grande assiette d'œufs, bacon, et toasts. Mon estomac grogna goulûment.

Esme se retourna et sourit – Sers-toi. Dit-elle en désignant l'assiette de nourriture. Je courus vers la tentation aussi vite que je pus tout en enlevant mon écharpe. J'étais à mi chemin quand Alice sautilla vers moi, puis fronçant les sourcils elle me regarda de haut en bas. Je baissais les yeux pour voir que je portais, un pull violet à col en V et un jean. Je n'y trouvais rien à redire.

- Es-tu fâchée contre moi? Demanda-elle en élargissant les yeux.

- Alice, je suis presque enceinte de cinq mois, je ne me sens plus coquette mais plus gonflée qu'autre chose. Dis-je en prenant une bouchée de mon bacon.

- Euh, peu importe, tu es prête? Dit-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

- Ouais. Je pris mon sac et la suivis. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'école, Alice continua à parler de Jasper, des cours et du fait qu'elle avait réellement besoin d'une virée shopping. Elle se gara à proximité de la Volvo argentée d'Edward qui était vide et je ressentis une pointe de déception s'infiltrer en moi. Avais-je envie de l'avoir près de moi? Plus important, voulais-je le voir? Je secouais légèrement la tête et sortis.

Je sentais déjà les regards sur moi, je pouvais entendre les murmures alors que je passais devant un groupe d'étudiants. Je levais les yeux et trouvais Lauren et Jessica me regardant de haut en bas et se moquant de moi. Je baissais les yeux et attrapais le planning qu'Alice avait prit pour moi.

Nous avions comparé nos horaires et constaté que nous ne partagions que deux cours. Donc elle m'avait laissé seule me rendre à mon cours de math. Je savais qu'en arrivant quelques minutes plus tôt je pourrais avoir une bonne place à l'arrière, loin des yeux indiscrets. J'entrais et trouvais ce à quoi je m'attendais le moins. Debout dans un coin, regardant par la fenêtre distraitement, la seule personne qui semblait occuper mon esprit ces derniers temps. Mon cœur battait comme une lycéenne, mais quelque chose de plus fort dépassa toutes ces émotions ... la peine.


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 17 :**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

Il semblait que le temps autour de moi passait plus rapidement que je ne le voulais. Je ne pouvais en dire beaucoup au sujet de mon été. Il n'y avait rien à dire, j'étais reconnaissant envers Jasper et Alice qui avaient essayé de faire de leur mieux pour me sortir de ma «dépression» comme l'appelait Jasper, mais je n'avais pas la force d'en faire plus.

Je restais assis dans ma voiture pendant ce qui me sembla des heures avant de trouver la force de sortir. Je ne pris pas la peine de faire attention aux lumières et me dirigeais vers la seule pièce dans laquelle je restais.

Je m'affalais sur le lit, ne prenant pas la peine de me déshabiller, mon cœur battait encore très fort dans ma poitrine pour avoir revu Bella et …... mon enfant.

Elle était magnifique, sa peau était éclatante, paraissant douce au toucher. Ses longs cheveux bruns ressemblaient à de la soie et descendaient jusqu'à sa taille. Mais bien sûr, Bella avait toujours ce regard de déesse, si pur et naturel, comme si mon cœur pouvait cessait de battre rien qu'en se plongeant dedans.

Je regardais le mur, essayant de m'imaginer différents types de scénario qui pourraient avoir lieu ou auraient dû avoir lieu. Mais je savais que j'avais perdu tout mes droits pour lui demander ce qu'elle allait faire, et la seule personne qui en était responsable c'était moi.

Après être resté étendu là je ne sais combien de temps, je m'endormis enfin.

Le jour suivant

Routine matinale, mais en faisant un peu plus d'efforts sachant que j'avais cours et que j'allais voir Bella. Je savais que j'étais probablement la dernière personne à qui elle voulait parler ou même voir, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir essayer d'attirer son attention.

Le parking était déjà rempli d'étudiants mais je ne vis pas la voiture de Bella ou d'Alice. J'en profitais donc pour sortir mon planning et l'étudier quand Mike, le bras enroulé autour de Jessica me repéra.

- Hey Edward, où étais-tu passé mec? Dit-il en venant vers moi, Tyler et Eric sur les talons.

- Hé les gars.

- Mec, t'as une mine épouvantable. Déclara Eric en rigolant.

- Ouais. Répondis-je en commençant à m'éloigner, lorsque Mike ouvrit sa bouche stupide.

- Wow, il semblerait que tu ais mis Bella enceinte. Dit-il en regardant vers ma Volvo et voyant Bella et Alice sortir de la voiture. De son «bébé» comme elle l'appelait.

Bella était éblouissante. Mon esprit me dit rapidement que j'aurais dû l'enlever des regards attentifs que tout le monde lui lançait. Elle avait l'air embarrassé alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas hésitant vers l'école, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas voir les regards que les gens lui jetaient.

- Mec, c'est mauvais qu'elle soit enceinte, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était chaude. Dit Mike, tandis que les autres acquiesçaient de la tête. Je ne pus en entendre plus et Mike se retrouva parterre, la tête entre les mains.

Je fus d'abord gênée, puis je sentis mes doigts qui commençaient à piquer.

- Mike, si jamais je t'entends toi et ta stupide bouche dire quelque chose d'irrespectueux envers ma femme, je vais personnellement t'infliger plus de dégâts que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Dis-je dans un grondement sourd, mais assez fort cependant pour que les autres puissent entendre la menace, puis je tournais les talons.

Je me précipitais à l'intérieur, le laissant pleurer comme un enfant. Jessica essayait de le réconforter. Je pris un raccourci vers mon premier cours sans vraiment me soucier de savoir si je serais le premier. Je profitais de l'occasion pour prendre une chaise dans le fond et tentais de me calmer avant le début du cours. Pour me distraire, je regardais par la fenêtre les gens pressés par la pluie, qui commençait à tomber.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je n'entende quelqu'un entrer dans la salle. Je ne me retournais pas pour voir qui se trouvait là, à la place je gardais mon regard fixé sur la pluie qui tombait dehors et sur la fenêtre. La cloche sonna et je sortis de mes pensées, levant les yeux sur M. Snider qui entrait et commençait la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Je jetais un œil dans la salle, juste curieux de voir qui était ici. C'est à ce moment que mes yeux tombèrent sur la seule fille qui pouvait me faire arrêter quelque chose que je faisais.

Bella était assise seule, loin de moi, et paraissait concentrée sur ce que l'enseignant disait. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient sur son épaule, créant un rideau entre nous. Elle mordait le bout de son crayon en fronçant ses sourcils. J'avais envie de la rejoindre et de lui demander à quoi elle pensait. Elle leva les yeux de son cahier, regarda devant elle une brève seconde et ensuite déplaça son regard vers moi.

Ses fameuses rougeurs montèrent de son cou à ses joues. Ses yeux bruns étaient pleins d'incertitude, faisant d'elle un mystère de plus à chaque seconde. Elle baissa les yeux vers son cahier comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu. J'eus à nouveau cette envie de courir vers elle et de l'emmener loin de tout ce qui attirait son attention et qui n'était pas moi.

Bella POV

Je pouvais sentir les yeux d'Edward sur moi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir jeter un regard sur lui. Je levais les yeux sur M. Snider tentant de lutter contre l'envie de le regarder, mais au final je ne résistais pas. J'observais le visage parfait d'Edward, ses yeux étaient rivés aux miens ce qui m'embarrassa. Je sentis mes stupides rougeurs apparaître et cela me gêna, comme d'habitude. Je détournais les yeux, m'en voulant pour mon comportement d'adolescente et me forçais à me concentrer sur la leçon d'aujourd'hui.

Je sursautais littéralement de mon siège quand j'entendis la cloche interrompre qui discutait à propos d'une équation.

Je rassemblais mes affaires tout en me disant que si je sortais en même temps que tout le monde je finirais par faire quelque chose de gênant, comme trébucher ou tomber. Alors que je m'y attendais le moins, un choc électrique me traversa quand je sentis quelqu'un placer sa main sur mon épaule me faisant arrêter tout ce que je faisais.

- Bella? S'il vous plaît, que ce ne soit pas celui à qui je pense. _C'est ta faute si tu l'as regardé,__ alors maintenant tu en payes les conséquences._ Je me tournais et trouvais mon «mari» m'observant avec une certaine curiosité.

- Oui? Dis-je en levant les sourcils puis en regardant sa main. Il dû le prendre comme le signe de l'enlever lui même s'il ne voulait pas que je le fasse.

- Désolé, je dois te parler.

- Qu'y-a-t-il? Demandais-je en me levant et en mettant mon sac sur mon épaule.

- Veux-tu que je le porte? Il semble assez lourd. Dit-il en regardant mon ventre. J'étais sur le point de fléchir à ses paroles, et je savais que ce serait facile pour moi de céder et d'abandonner toutes les raisons que j'avais pour qu'il reste loin de moi, quand une voix dans le fond de mon esprit me cria. _Vas-tu __sérieusement faire ça après tout le mal que tu t'es donné, simplement parce qu'il parait concerné?_

- Non, ça va. Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

- Je uh-umm. Il bégayait: - Je me demandais si tu serais... Il laissa échapper un profond soupir et baissa les yeux pendant un moment avant de revenir vers moi - Quand est ton prochain rendez-vous? Je fus un peu surprise qu'il puisse s'intéresser à quelque chose comme ça.

- Je, euh je ne sais pas encore, je dois voir à quelle heure Carlisle peut me voir. Dis-je en mordant ma lèvre - Mais je te le ferais savoir. Pourtant je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de l'empêcher d'être là pour notre enfant. Je ne devais pas d'être égoïste et faire passer mes sentiments avant mon bébé.

- Très bien, merci. Nous restâmes là quelques secondes dans un silence gêné avant que je ne le brise.

- A plus tard. Dis-je en sortant, ne me souciant pas d'entendre une réponse.

Dès que je fus loin de lui, je pris une profonde respiration pour essayer de me calmer. Pourquoi devait-il me regarder comme ça? J'avais encore la chair de poule en pensant à la façon dont ses yeux verts s'étaient ancrés dans les miens. Je frissonnais simplement en pensant à eux, stupide Bella, je devais me ressaisir.

Edward POV

Je la regardais s'éloigner, cela ressemblait plus à une fuite, mais la façon dont elle bougeait faisait battre mon cœur. Elle était si gracieuse, c'était si différent de Bella. Tout en elle m'attirait, son sourire ou la façon dont elle parlait. Tout ce que je voulais faire était courir après elle et mendier, supplier pour une seconde chance. Mais cette voix intérieure m'empêchait de le faire. _«Elle a encore besoin de temps, ne laisses pas tes hormones prendre le dessus, pense à ce qui est mieux pour elle."_

Je détestais l'admettre mais cette petite voix avait raison sur un point, je n'étais pas assez bon pour Bella, pas tout de suite. Elle mérite tellement mieux que ce que je peux lui donner maintenant.

Je sortis de la salle de classe et me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours qui, à ma grande déception était anglais. Je grimaçais rien que d'y penser, non pas que ce fut une matière difficile ou autre, mais savoir que nous allions probablement étudier des romans me rendait malade.

J'entrais dans la salle de classe déjà remplie et regardais autour de moi pour trouver un siège vide.

- Ah, vous devez être Edward Cullen, ais-je raison? Me demanda une femme âgée en levant les yeux de sa feuille de présence. J'opinais - Ok M. Cullen, prenez place à côté de Mme Cullen. Dit-elle en regardant le fond de la salle. Je me retournais lentement et vis une paire d'yeux bruns abasourdis me regarder, ce qui rendit mon déplacement plus difficile. - Y-a-t-il un problème, si c'est le cas alors vous le réglerez à l'extérieur. Il s'agit de la disposition des sièges pour l'année. Dit-elle en me regardant avec un regard sévère.

- Non madame, pas de problème. Elle ne leva les yeux vers moi que lorsque je glissais dans le siège à côté d'elle. Elle laissa ses cheveux entre nous, comme une barrière. Très bien, mon nom est Madame White et aujourd'hui nous allons étudier Roméo et Juliette. Elle n'arrêtait pas de jacasser, alors même qu'elle marchait dans la pièce remettant à chaque table un livre à partager.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella serrer les dents, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir blessé. Je glissais le livre vers elle. Elle le regarda perplexe, mais ne dit rien.

- Très bien tout le monde, Acte I – scène V. Après ces mots je fis la sourde oreille.

Bella POV

Le reste de la journée ressembla plus à une torture qu'autre chose, j'avais trois cours avec Edward. Ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que je pensais, ce serait juste un peu délicat de savoir quoi dire ou faire.

Alice entra dans le garage un peu vite à mon goût et s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de me faire avoir une entorse cervicale.

- Alors, tu te sens d'aller faire des courses avec moi pour les vêtements du bébé ? Demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Alice je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que le bébé est et je ne veux pas savoir. Donc, c'est un peu difficile de choisir quoi que ce soit. Dis-je en la suivant dans la cuisine pour prendre un snack.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous pouvons acheter.

- Pas ce soir Alice, mes pieds et mon dos me font mal. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Très bien, mais je ne vais pas laisser cela, tu ne veux pas mettre un bébé au monde sans meubles et sans vêtements. Dit-elle en montant à l'étage pour appeler Jasper.

Quelques minutes plus tard Carlisle franchit la porte, paraissant plus fatigué que d'habitude mais l'air toujours aussi gai.

- Hey Bella, comment était l'école aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il en enlevant son manteau.

- Pareil, toujours pareil. Carlisle, je me demandais si vous pouviez être mon médecin? Il me regarda surpris mais sourit véritablement.

- Je serais honoré, tu pourras venir après l'école et je t'examinerai. Dit-il en marchant vers la cuisine où Esme préparait le dîner.

- Merci. Je me levais et me dirigeais à l'étage. J'entendis Alice parler avec douceur dans le téléphone alors que je marchais dans le couloir. Je ne voulais pas l'espionner mais elle avait laissé la porte ouverte.

Je me précipitais dans la «chambre d'Edward » et fermais la porte derrière moi pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Je m'allongeais au milieu du lit et frottais mon ventre, imaginant combien il serait magnifique quand il arriverait enfin dans ce monde. Cela me rappela la promesse que j'avais faite à Edward.

Je pris le téléphone et composais le numéro que nous avions l'habitude de partager.

J'étais sur le point de raccrocher, pensant qu'il ne devait pas être là, quand finalement il décrocha.

- Bonjour? Dit-il à bout de souffle, je pris une profonde inspiration.

- Edward, c'est moi, Bella .

- Hey. Dit-il à moitié surpris.

- Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais venir avec moi à l'hôpital quand j'irais faire mes contrôles? Dis-je en espérant qu il se souvenait.

- Oui.

- Eh bien Carlisle a dit qu'il pouvait me voir après l'école et je t'appelais pour savoir si tu voulais toujours m'accompagner. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour sa réponse.

- OUI! Cria-t-il dans le téléphone, je grimaçais en frottant mon oreille mais j'étais excitée qu'il soit heureux d'y aller.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas crier, veux-tu que je t'y amènes. Tu n'es pas obligée de dire oui, j'ai juste pensé que ce serait plus simple pour nous deux mais si tu préfères Esme ou encore Alice ... Je le coupais, si Edward était courtois je devais l'être aussi. Cela ne signifiait pas que je lui pardonnais, je voulais juste que nous soyons des adultes concernant ce sujet.

- Bien, je te retrouve demain après l'école.

- OK pour moi, Bella , euh? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

- Ouais?

- J'espère que tu sais que je n'ai pas planifié nos cours, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te suis.

- Je sais, je te vois demain, au revoir.

- Bye. Dit-il à contrecœur, comme s'il ne voulait pas raccrocher.

Je replaçais le téléphone et descendis prendre quelque chose à manger. Tout le monde semblait être d'humeur bavarde, parlant sans arrêt de leur journée. Je fus heureuse que tout le monde évite le sujet : moi, Edward et le bébé. Je savais que cela faisait partie de ma vie maintenant et je ne regrettais pas d'être enceinte mais c'était agréable de pouvoir parler d'autre chose.

Après avoir aidé Esme à nettoyer la cuisine, je montais prendre une longue douche chaude. Jusqu'à ce que Alice frappe à la porte.

- Bella, je voudrais prendre une douche avant que tu n'utilises toute l'eau chaude! Gémit-elle, je fermais le robinet et m'habillais rapidement pour répondre à une Alice têtue qui se tenait derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

- Désolée. Dis-je en me brossant les cheveux.

- Bien sur tu l'es. Dit-elle en roulant les yeux et en s'éloignant.

Je me dirigeais vers le placard ne sachant pas pourquoi mais le faisant. Je l'ouvrais et ignorais mes vêtements. Je regardais derrière eux et repérais la chemise bleue d'Edward. Je tirais sur la manche jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse du cintre. Son odeur me grisait, je la passais et humai le tissu souple. Mon ventre fit flip flop, comme si le bébé appréciait l'odeur aussi. Je refermais la porte du placard et grimpais dans le lit avec sa chemise que je respirais, jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans un sommeil paisible.

{Le lendemain}

La pluie tombait sur le capot de la Porsche d'Alice que nous arrivâmes sur le parking. Je sortis vite et courus à côté d'Alice en me concentrant pour ne pas tomber jusqu'à ce que je sois en sécurité à l'intérieur.

La journée passa très vite, c'était un peu bizarre, comme si je m'étais endormie et réveillée quand la cloche sonnait. J'étais censée retrouver Edward, ce qui fit battre mon cœur fort contre ma poitrine. Je le repérais près de la Volvo, il avait un petit sourire.

- Salut. Dit-il en hochant la tête.

- Hey. Répondis-je nerveusement - Merci encore pour le trajet. Dis-je en me souvenant de rester polie.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Tu es prête à y aller? Demanda-t-il en marchant vers la porte côté passager pour me l'ouvrir, un peu comme autrefois.

- Ouais. Le trajet en voiture ne fut pas embarrassant ou gênant, tout simplement ... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le décrire. Calme.

- Alors, tu connais le sexe? Demanda-t-il en quittant la route des yeux pour me regarder.

- Non, je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux que ce soit une surprise. Dis-je en penchant ma tête en arrière sur le siège, et en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Il hocha la tête et se gara sur une place gratuite près de la porte d'entrée. Avant que je n'ai enlevé ma ceinture de sécurité Edward m'avait déjà ouvert la porte m'offrant sa main. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne la refusais pas c'est qu'il m'était de plus en plus difficile de sortir de la voiture sans être gênée. Je saisis alors sa main, laissant cette énergie me traverser et en même temps, ne sachant pas ce que deviendrait notre routine.

**5ème mois:**

- Tout semble parfait. Déclara Carlisle en essuyant le gel de mon ventre. - Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas connaître le sexe?

- Non je veux que ce soit une surprise. J'avais l'impression de me répéter pour la centième fois.

- Eh bien tu sais que les filles ne sont pas heureuses à ce sujet? Dit-il en écrivant quelque chose dans mon dossier.

- Je sais mais je ne veux toujours pas que quelqu'un le sache, alors s'il vous plaît, gardez le secret. Le suppliais-je, il hocha la tête et nous souhaita bonne chance. Il remis à Edward l'échographie et nous laissa seuls. Je m'assis en remettant ma chemise en place et observais le sourire d'Edward alors qu'il regardait ce que nous avions créé.

Après une minute ou deux, il me regarda avec un sourire qui me fit pleurer. Je me détournais de lui et essuyais mes larmes.

- Bella, tu vas bien? Demanda Edward en s'approchant un peu plus de moi.

- Je vais bien. Juste ces stupides hormones. Ses yeux reflétaient à la fois le bonheur et l'inquiétude. - Nous devrions y aller. Dis-je en sautant du lit d'hôpital et en m'emmêlant les pieds.

Je fermais les yeux et mis rapidement un bras protecteur autour de mon ventre, attendant la chute. Mais elle n'arriva jamais, un courant électrique montait et descendait dans mes veines faisant bouillir mon sang, ce qui me fit rougir.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration et vis de grands yeux verts..

- Merci. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, Edward m'aida à me stabiliser jusqu'à ce que je sois en parfait équilibre.

- Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il en me regardant, cherchant d'éventuels dommages.

- Ça va, juste mon habituelle maladresse. Dis-je en mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il me regarda dans les yeux et je fus consciente de sa proximité. Je me rendis compte que nous étions seuls dans la chambre. Une mèche de cheveux s'échappa de derrière mon oreille. Il l'attrapa entre ses doigts, les yeux toujours fixés sur moi et doucement la remis à sa place. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et je détournais les yeux en me mordant la lèvre.

- Nous devrions probablement y aller. Dis-je en le contournant pour m'échapper.

**6ème mois:**

Tout semblait "normal", ce qui je pense était bon à certains égards. Edward était toujours anormalement normal. Il appelait Esme pour avoir des nouvelles de moi et du bébé. Non pas que je trouvais ça bizarre juste, je ne ...Étrange. Je sais que j'aurais dû m'habituer à son changement de personnalité, mais je craignais qu'un jour, subitement, il ne change. Mais il ne le fit jamais, il me conduisit à mes rendez-vous chez les médecins, aux cours d'accouchement, il veillait toujours à ce que mes ordonnances soient remplies et prêtes pour moi.

Certains jours, je voulais courir et jeter mes bras autour de lui, lui demander d'oublier tout ce qui avait eu lieu mais la peur infiltrait toutes mes pensées.

Au début, je me sentais gênée de marcher côte à côte avec Edward à l'hôpital. On ne se touchait pas, on se volait seulement des regards quand nous pensions que les autres ne nous regardaient pas. Maintenant c'était en quelque sorte la routine, et pas si étrange que ça aurait pu l'être. Je m'assis sur le lit inconfortable de l'hôpital et attendis Carlisle.

Nous étions assis là dans un silence inconfortable comme tant de fois, et avant que la tension ne devienne vraiment gênante Edward parla.

- Alors, tu ne m'as pas vraiment raconté ton été? Dit-il en se penchant en avant sur la chaise en plastique qui était à côté de mon lit. J'arrêtais de balancer mes jambes et le regardais.

- Eh bien, euh Emmett a battu son record, il peut maintenant mettre onze hot-dog dans sa bouche. Dis-je en essayant de ne pas rire quand je me souvins à quel point Rosalie était dégoûtée.

- Wow, je parie que Rosalie était dégoûtée. Dit-il avec une pointe d'humour.

- Il a dû la supplier pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Dis-je un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Y-a-t-il eu des choses intéressantes?

- Non, rien d'excitant c'est surtout Emmett et Rosalie qui sont sortis. Je n'étais pas en condition pour aller n'importe où, donc la plupart du temps je suis restée dans la chambre d'hôtel. Dis-je en pensant au fait que les seules fois où j'étais vraiment sortie était quand nous changions de lieu.

- Oh, le bébé te causait des problèmes? Carlisle m'a dit que tu allais être malade le premier trimestre. Je restais surprise une seconde et ne pus lui répondre, il était toujours déroutant de penser qu'il s'en préoccupait.

- Oui. Dis-je en regardant son visage inquiet, mais la vérité était que j'étais déprimée au point de ne rien avoir envie de faire.

- Alors, tu as encore les nausées matinales, parce que je pourrais toujours te trouver quelque chose ou je pourrais ... Il s'interrompit. J'étais tellement touchée que je faillis sauter du lit d'hôpital et le prendre dans mes bras, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Carlisle regardant mes radios.

- Hey. Souffla-t-il, il paraissait fatigué mais heureux en même temps de voir son petit-fils.

- Longue journée? Demandais-je.

- Oui, vous ne croiriez pas le nombre de patients que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Dit-il en secouant la tête - Maintenant Bella, permets moi de voir ce qui se passe. Il s'assit sur une chaise roulante et vint vers moi. - Alors, les nausées matinales?

- J'ai mes bons jours. Dis-je en pensant à ce matin.

- Et ton appétit … Il me posa ce qui me paru, une tonne de questions et fit les échographies.

**7ème mois**

Mes pieds semblaient faire deux fois leur taille normale, au début cela m'inquiéta car je ne pouvais plus mettre mes baskets, mais Carlisle m'assura que c'était normal. En voyant cela, Alice flippa et dit «Qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant si cela signifiait qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure d'aller faire du shopping», mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se plaindre en disant que ma garde-robe était de plus en plus démodée.

D'autre part, Edward et Alice semblaient avoir beaucoup d'entretiens privés qui finissaient souvent par des cris et des hurlements de la part d'Alice, et c'est Esme qui venait jouer l'arbitre. Personne ne me dit jamais ce qu'il en était, ne voulant pas me stresser.

J'acceptais de laisser Edward m'aider certaines fois. Il m'aidait surtout à monter et descendre de la voiture quand nous allions chez le médecin et à l'école.

Dernièrement j'avais dû admettre que Edward n'était plus celui que j'avais rencontré ou celui qu'il était devenu, mais d'une certaine façon il semblait plus sérieux. Il se gara et nous restâmes assis là à regarder les nouvelles photos de l'échographie, ce qui me mettait toujours les larmes aux yeux. Malgré tout ces drames quelque chose de merveilleux et de précieux était arrivé.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

- Alice, je ne peux pas croire que tu ais organiser une fête pour le pour bébé sans même me demander. Dis-je en croisant mes bras sur l'énorme bosse qu'était mon ventre. J'étais presque enceinte de huit mois.

- Oh, arrêtes de te plaindre ce sera amusant. Dit-elle en cochant sa liste et regardant dans une boite jaune et verte remplie de pleins de choses.

- Je pensais t'avoir déjà dit que je ne voulais pas plus d'attention à mon égard, si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- Oh ne sois pas si dramatique, Rosalie a pris deux jours pour venir. Donc, ne mets pas un frein à mon humeur ou je te maquille à nouveau. Menaça-t-elle.

Je la foudroyais du regard et me blottis dans le canapé qui était le seul endroit où mon dos ne me faisait pas souffrir.

- Bella! Entendis-je crier Rose alors qu'elle sautait à coté de moi. Elle vit mon ventre et commença à couiner - Oh mon dieu ça te va bien! Dit-elle en jetant ses bras autour de moi. Je me retirais fronçant les sourcils, comment une baleine pourrait-elle avoir fière allure.

- Ah, ignores simplement l'humeur de Bella, évidemment elle s'est réveillée du pied gauche ce matin. Dit Alice ne détachant pas son regard de la boite en face d'elle.

- Les sautes d'humeur sont enfin enfin là? Demanda Rose en venant s'asseoir à mes pieds.

- C'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'être un éléphant. Dis-je en faisant la moue.

- Oh ça me rappelle! Cria Alice. - Je dois prendre quelques biscuits animaux. Dit-elle en l'écrivant. Je la regardais, serrant et desserrant mes dents.

Ces deux derniers mois l'humeur joyeuse d'Alice semblait de plus en plus ennuyeuse à chaque seconde. Elle n'arrêtait pas de peindre mes orteils, de m'acheter des choses inutiles dont je n'avais pas besoin ou pas envie et la seule raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas encore sortie de mes gonds était que Esme semblait interférer avant que les choses soient hors de contrôle.

Et en parlant d'Esme, elle semblait être la seule qui pouvait comprendre ce que je traversais. Parce qu'elle avait elle-même eu et perdu un enfant, contrairement aux autres. Elle m'avait donné mon propre espace personnel. La chambre était maintenant ma chambre et c'était le seul endroit où j' aimais aller me cacher loin de ce monde cruel.

Il y avait une grande cheminée qui rendait la chambre accueillante et un très grand lit blanc où je pouvais me perdre. C'était mon refuge et je souhaitais plus que tout pouvoir y être maintenant.

- Où est Emmett? Demandais-je en regardant autour de moi. Rose roula des yeux et me sourit.

- Il voulait choisir un cadeau pour bébé par lui même, il sera donc parti la majeure partie de la journée. Puis elle retourna à la conversation qu'elle avait avec Alice.

J'en eu finalement assez de les écouter jacasser sur tout et rien, je m'excusais et partis à la cuisine pour me préparer une collation. Je fouillais dans les armoires en essayant de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait satisfaire mes envies quand j'entendis la porte arrière s'ouvrir. Je levais les yeux et vis Edward venant du garage, il me sourit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Je me mordis les lèvres et lui souris, c'était étrange de lui sourire depuis ces deux dernières semaines. C'était comme si nous avions une amitié tacite mais en restant chacun à notre place.

- As-tu besoin que j'aille au magasin te chercher quelque chose? Demanda-t-il après avoir remarqué que toutes les portes d'armoire étaient ouvertes.

J'ouvrais le frigo et attrapais les dernières enchiladas.

- Non merci. Dis-je en en plaçant une sur la plaque pour la chauffer.

- Alors as-tu fais quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui? Demandais-je, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Emmett entra avec une grande boîte dans ses mains.

- Emmett qu'as-tu acheté cette fois? Dis-je en secouant la tête sachant que Rose ferait une crise quand elle découvrirait qu'il avait acheté quelque chose d'inutile.

- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, Edward et moi n'avons pas fait de folies. Dit-il en me faisant un sourire malicieux. Je regardais Edward et le vis jeter un regard noir à Emmett, puis il secoua légèrement la tête comme pour lui dire «_Tais-toi avant de dire quelque chose que tu regretteras plus tard.»_

J'étais sur le point de leur demander où ils avaient été quand Alice choisi ce moment pour entrer.

Elle regarda ma collation et plissa son nez - Bella ce que tu peux être écœurante, sais-tu combien de microbes tu donnes à ton bébé? Elle le dit en marchant vers Emmett et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Je regardais Edward et vis qu'il me regardait me faisant sentir que quelque chose se préparait. Je jetais le tout à la poubelle et me dirigeais vers le salon quand la voix tonitruante d'Emmett m'interrompue.

- Bella! Je l'entendais pleurnicher, je me retournais et le vis me faire sa moue – Pas de câlin? Il le dit en marchant vers moi et me donna un câlin écrasant.

- Emmett, souviens-toi du bébé. Dis-je haletant.

- Oups. Dit-il en s'enlevant et en regardant mon ventre - Mince Bella que je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tu étais énorme. Il était ébahis devant mon ventre. Je voulais pleurer parce que je savais déjà que je ressemblais à une vache et Emmett ne fit que le confirmer.

- Oh non Bella c'était une blague ne pleure pas. Il paniqua en me regardant et en regardant dans le salon où Rose se trouvait toujours.

- Idiot, pourquoi dire quelque chose de si blessant? Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'est pas en état de prendre les choses à la légère? Cria-t-elle depuis le canapé. Pendant une minute j'eus un peu peur pour Emmett, je le vis s'agiter comme un petit enfant prit la main dans la boite de gâteaux.

- Désolé Bella. Dit-il en baissant les épaules, je lui sourit. - Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu ne te rends pas compte de ta force. Dis-je en lui donnant une autre étreinte, cette fois, il pressa doucement mes épaules. - Alors, qu'y-a-t-il dans la boîte? Demandais-je en essayant de changer de sujet.

- Oh non, c'est une surprise, tu devras attendre jusqu'à la distributions des cadeaux pour le bébé. Dit-il en se frottant les mains.

- Emmett combien de fois devrais-je te l'expliquer? Dit Alice agacée. - Tu n'es pas invité, aucun homme ne l'est. C'est un truc de filles. D'ailleurs que sais-tu des enfants? Dit Alice en se tenant face à lui mains sur les hanches.

- Je sais des choses, dis-lui Rose.

- Ah ouais Emmett est très bon considérant qu'il a la mentalité un enfant. Déclara Rose qui feuilletait un magazine.

- Cette réponse veut dire non pour moi. Dit Alice en tirant la langue et elle sautilla vers le salon pour tout mettre en place.

- Hey Alice quand est-ce? Demandais-je adossée à la porte de la cuisine.

- Dans une heure environ, alors va te préparer. Elle parlait vivement à Rose.

Je soupirais sachant que je ne pourrais pas gagner contre elle. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'escalier et gémis. La seule fois où je gravissais ces marches était pour aller dormir. Je pris une profonde inspiration et montais la 1ère marche quand je sentis des bras forts envelopper doucement ma taille et me porter, me laissant sans voix. Je levais les yeux pour trouver Edward me fixant du regard.

- Il me semble que tu as besoin d'aide. Dit-il en me faisant un petit sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

- Merci. Murmurais-je en détournant le regard..

Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas qu'Edward et moi soyons si proches, c'était juste que j'avais peur que cela ne signifie plus que cela signifiait pour moi ... Amitié.

Il me reposa à ma porte en s'assurant que j'étais stable avant de me lâcher.

- Je vais t'attendre ici. Dit-il en fermant la porte derrière moi, je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant et m'empressais de m'habiller. J'aurais dû savoir qu'Alice choisirait ma tenue. Elle avait déposé sur mon lit une magnifique robe bustier verte qui descendait un peu sous mes genoux. Un ruban de soie de la couleur de la robe faisait le tour de la taille. Je l'admirais pendant une minute avant de la passer. Je lui fus reconnaissante d'avoir posé à coté des ballerines noires. Je passais rapidement la brosse dans mes cheveux ne me souciant pas du maquillage et allais rejoindre Edward qui m'attendait patiemment appuyé contre le mur. Il me regarda de haut en bas et revint à mes yeux.

- Tu es très belle Bella. Dit-il en me souriant doucement. Je rougis et détournais le regard.

- Merci. Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre. Je savais que la robe était belle, mais je n'étais pas sûr de moi. Comment quelqu'un qui se dandinait en marchant pouvait être beau.

Cette fois Edward ne posa que sa main dans le bas de mon dos et m'aida à descendre les escaliers, il était très prudent avec moi comme si j'étais une bulle de savon prête à éclater à tout moment.

- Bella mon petit pingouin! Hurla Emmett alors que je descendais la dernière marche. En 90 minutes Emmett m'avait fait pleurer deux fois. Je savais que je réagissais au quart de tout, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir blessée.

Edward POV

Si j'avais pu attraper l'idiot qui se tenait en face de moi, il n'aurait plus été en mesure d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche volontairement.

- Emmett pourrais-tu être un peu plus attentif dans le choix de tes mots. Dis-je en serrant les dents.

- Désolé, désolé. Dit-il en levant ses mains comme pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé - C'est la première fois que je côtoie une femme enceinte. Je roulais des yeux et continuais à aider Bella à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose Bella fais-le moi savoir. Dis-je en essuyant une larme qui striait son visage, puis je m'éloignais pour lui donner un peu d'espace.

- Euh merci. Répondit-elle sans me regarder dans les yeux. Je hochais la tête et me dirigeais à l'étage pour travailler sur le cadeau de mon bébé.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

Je touchais la joue où Edward avait essuyé une larme qui s'était échappée de mon oeil. Je passais mes doigts sur l'endroit où la chaleur de son toucher s'attardait encore sur ma peau.

- Bella, tu vas bien? Me demanda Emmett debout derrière le canapé et secouant mon épaule. Je levais les yeux vers lui et secouais ma tête encore dans un état second.

- Oui, je pensais juste. Où sont Rosalie et Alice? Demandais-je en essayant de changer de sujet.

- Elles sont allées chercher quelques petites choses en plus pour la fête, elles ont dit qu'elles seraient de retour dans quelques minutes. Il riait, pensant probablement à la même chose que moi. Alice dans un magasin pendant quelques minutes, oui biensûr. - Hey Bella, je suis suis vraiment désolé à propos des mots énorme et pingouin. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à leurs sens...

- Je sais Emmett, C'est juste ces stupides hormones. Dis-je agacée et lui souriant.

- Bells Merci. Il caressait ma tête comme un petit enfant - Eh bien je te vois plus tard, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être ici dans le cas où Rose reviendrait et m'ordonnerait de mettre en place les tables ou quelque chose. Dit-il en marchant vers les escaliers. Il saisit la grande boîte qu'il avait ramené plus tôt et monta à l'étage.

Me laissant seule à regarder des émissions de Télé-Achats.

Cela allait être une longue journée, surtout que Rose et Alice franchirent la porte en tenant des sacs dans chaque main.

- Bella tu es sexy. Dit Alice venant vers moi pour examiner son travail, je ronchonnais et réprimais mon envie de rouler des yeux.

- Alors, que penses-tu de l'endroit à présent? Demanda Rose en regardant à travers ses sacs. Je regardais rapidement autour de moi. La pièce était décorée de fleurs vertes et jaunes, il y avait des banderoles et des ballons avec des tétines attachées aux extremités de la corde pour les maintenir au sol, quelques bougies blanches étaient allumées dans chaque coin de la pièce. C'était une fête pour le bébé comme seules Rose et Alice pouvaient l'organiser.

- C'est beau. Dis-je en donnant un sourire reconnaissant à chacune d'elle.

- OK maintenant tout ce que nous avons à faire est de mettre en place la nourriture. Dit Rose en regardant la liste d'Alice. - Emmett! Cria-t-elle en me faisant légèrement sursauter de mon siège. - Descends ici et installes quelques tables! Dit-elle en faisant claquer ses talons alors qu'elle marchait vers la cuisine.

J'entendis les plaintes étouffées d'Emmett, puis une porte qui claque et vis Emmett marcher d'un pas lourd, rouspétant et pleurnichant dans sa barbe. Alice s'écroula sur le plancher morte de rire, son rire était tellement contagieux que je ne pus m'empêcher de me joindre à elle. Je ris jusqu'à ce que le bébé commence à me donner des coups sur le côté, ce qui rendit difficile ma respiration.

- OK, OK Je n'en peux plus, arrêtes de rire Alice. Elle essaya de se retenir mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser sortir quelques rires de plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard Emmett murmurait toujours être «utilisé» alors qu'il installait les tables. Rosalie apporta un gâteau à deux étages qui était jaune avec des pois verts et un canard en caoutchouc sur le dessus.

Je me levais pour aider à amener la nourriture dans le salon jusqu'à ce qu'Alice m'enlève à chaque fois ce que je tenais dans les mains.

- Alice vas-tu me permettre de faire quelque chose? Dis-je irritée qu'elle pense que je sois impotente.

- Il suffit de t'asseoir Bella. Elle me prit l'assiette de biscuits animaux, ce que je trouvais un peu insultant. - Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Dit-elle en dansant. Je gémis interieurement mais fis ce qu'elle me demandait.

En un rien de temps tous les invités commencèrent à affluer. Pour la plupart c'était des amis d'Esme et d'Alice, puisque les personnes de l'école restaient à l'écart de moi maintenant. Peut-être pensaient-ils que la grossesse était contagieuse et qu'il était préférable de loin de moi.

Je gardais un sourire plâtré sur mon visage et attendais les cadeaux. Oui, autant je détestais cela, autant il serait impoli de ma part de les refuser.

Beaucoup de gens touchèrent mon ventre, piaffant comme mon bébé serait beau.

Après être restée un moment à essayer de ne pas leur crier de s'éloigner de moi, je décidais d'aller à la cuisine me chercher un verre d'eau. C'est là que j'entendis la mère de Jessica Stanley bavarder avec quelqu'un. Je m'apprêtais à entrer en ignorant simplement son bavardage insensé quand j'entendis mon nom.

- Oui, je sais, je n'y croyais pas jusqu'à ce que Jessica me dise que Mike lui avait raconté que Bella et Edward étaient en instance de divorce, probablement parce que Bella a dupé Edward et s'est retrouvée enceinte. Alors Edward l'a chassé c'est pourquoi elle habite ici. Elle le dit comme si c'était la vérité. Je sentais les larmes monter à mes yeux. Je montais vite à l'étage en espérant que personne ne me remarque et me précipitais dans ma chambre. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et me recroquevillais sur le lit en commençant à pleurer. J'essayais d'étouffer mes sanglots pour empêcher quiconque de m'entendre mais mes plans furent ruinés quand quelqu'un entrouvris la porte.

- Bella? Murmura Edward soucieux, je me tournais vers lui pour lui dire que j'allais bien, mais je suppose que le regard sur mon visage disait autre chose.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et couru à mes côtés.

- C'est le bébé? Demanda-t-il en tenant délicatement mon visage dans ses mains.

- Non. Je me retournais pour cacher mon visage, c'était déjà assez embarrassant d'avoir pleuré deux fois aujourd'hui, alors maintenant.

- Bella, s'il te plaît regardes-moi. Dis-moi au moins ce qui se passe. Suppliait-il. Je me mordis la lèvre et essayais d'arrêter les sanglots qui éclataient au travers de mes lèvres. Je fus calme quelques minutes, puis je sentis le lit bouger en dessous de moi. Je regardais par dessus mon épaule et vis Edward à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage. Mes larmes cessèrent quand je regardais ses yeux. - Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui t'a blessé? Dit-il en se couchant à côté de moi.

Je me tournais vers lui, il regarda mon visage comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

- C'est stupide. Réussis-je à dire.

- Comment ça? Demanda-t-il en levant sa main pour essuyer mon visage strié par les larmes, encore une fois.

- Je... Je pris une grande inspiration, je savais que je devais lui dire parce que cela le concernait et il devait connaître les nouvelles rumeurs qui circulaient maintenant. - J'ai entendu Mme Standley, tu sais la maman de Jessica. Dis-je en verrouillant mes yeux aux siens, il n'y avait aucun autre endroit à regarder. Il hocha la tête: - Elle disait que Jessica lui avait rapporté que Mike avait dit que nous allions d-divorcer et la raison en était que j'avais triché avec toi en tombant enceinte et que tu m'avais chassé et c'est pourquoi je devais vivre ici. Dis-je en essayant de ne pas pleurer à nouveau à ces mots blessants. Je vis ses yeux verts se durcir et sa mâchoire se serrer. - Edward? Chuchotais-je.

- Je reviens tout de suite, je vais te chercher un peu d'eau. Ne bouges pas, je reviens tout de suite. Dit-il en s'asseyant, puis il sortit. J'eus le sentiment que ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il allait faire. J'attendis quelques minutes, puis il revint avec un verre d'eau qu'il me tendit.

- Merci. Lui dis-je assise. Je le bus et relevais les yeux, il me regardait. Il observa mon visage et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je posais mon verre sur la table de nuit et m'allongeais. J'entendis l'eau couler à la salle de bains et le vis revenir avec un gant de toilette mouillé dans ses mains.

Il avait presque l'air nerveux quand il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il me regarda avant de prendre le gant de toilette et d'essuyer mon visage strié de larmes. Le tissu frais et humide contre mes joues chaudes me fit du bien. Je le regardais alors qu'il emportait doucement toute trace de tristesse de mon visage .

Je sentis un sentiment étrange passer entre nous, sans pouvoir dire ce que c'était. Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta et jeta le gant de toilette sur la table de nuit. Je le regardais, son contact me manquait. Il dû le sentir et s'allongea à côté de moi. Nous ne nous touchâmes pas, nous continuâmes juste à nous regarder jusqu'à ce quelque chose ou devrais-je dire quelqu'un bougea entre nous.

Mon bébé me donna un coup violent, comme pour dire _«vous n'êtes pas les seuls ici»_. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, et je regardais plus bas, plaçant la main sur le haut de mon ventre. En levant les yeux je vis Edward regarder mon ventre et mon visage. Je lui souris. - Veux-tu sentir le bébé donner des coups? Lui demandais-je. Ses yeux brillèrent et un éclair de surprise traversa son visage.

Il hocha la tête et leva nerveusement sa main, la plaçant au milieu de mon ventre, ses sourcils se froncèrent comme s'il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je déplaçais sa main vers le haut de mon ventre où le bébé était plus actif. - Ici. Dis-je en lui tenant la main. J'observais son visage alors que le bébé donnait des coups sous nos mains, tout son visage s'éclaira et je ne pus m'empêcher de partager sa joie. Il rit et cela m'envoya des frissons dans le dos.

Il me regarda et sourit. - Merci. Nous restâmes comme ça encore quelques minutes, puis il s'assit. -Tu dois retourner à la fête. Dit-il en se mettant debout et attendant que je le suive. Je me levais lentement et remettais en place ma robe, puis je me dirigeais vers la porte. - Hey Bella. Je me retournais et espérais ne pas avoir commis d'erreur en le laissant se rapprocher.

- Oui?

- Je sais que je vais peut- être franchir la ligne mais ... Oh non - Mais je voulais te demander si tu me permettrais d'être ton ami. Dit-il en me regardant avec beaucoup d'espoir - Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais j'ai vraiment ... Je le coupais.

- OK. Dis-je en lui donnant un petit sourire et en m'éloignant.

Edward POV

Je la regardais s'éloigner, gracieuse, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. De un, parce que j'étais en bons termes avec Bella, et de deux, j'avais pus ressentir quelque chose de si pur et si beau dans les mouvements de mon enfant.

Je me sentais léger en allant retrouver Emmett installant un petit trampoline, bien que je lui ai dit que c'était inutile. Il frappait une barre de métal contre du métal, frustré.

- Emmett détends-toi. Dis-je en lui prenant la barre de métal - Pourquoi ne pas abandonner et juste lire les instructions. Il fit la moue et croisa les bras comme un petit enfant.

- Ce serait admettre la défaite. Dit-il en balançant ses bras.

- Ouais, et être assis là à regarder ça t'avance vraiment à quelque chose. Dis-je en me retournant sur le projet auquel j'avais travaillé toute la semaine.

- Bella va bien? Me demanda Emmett essayant d'assembler deux pièces .

- Ouais, elle était juste contrariée par quelque chose que la maman de Jessica a dit. Dis-je en me souvenant de l'expression de son visage quand j'avais claqué la porte de cuisine.

- Alors qu'as-tu fait?

_~ ~ Flash Back_

_J'avais quitté Bella allongée sur le lit et était aller chercher la vipère. J'observais la foule et vis Alice et Rose déposant les collations, Esmé se mêlant aux invités._

_Je ne trouvais Mme Stanley nulle part et décidais d'aller vérifier à la cuisine, je pouvais encore l'entendre parler de Bella et moi._

_- Non, je ne me sens pas mal pour elle, qui sait si Edward est vraiment le père, et laissez-moi simplement vous dire que lui-même n'est pas un saint. Je pourrais énumérer toutes les femmes avec qui il a été rien qu'en une semaine. Dit-elle en riant, je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire d'avantage.. J'entrais donc et vis Mrs Stanley et la mère de Lauren._

_Elles me regardèrent embarrassées, comme si elles avaient peur que j'ai pu entendre la fin de leur conversation._

_- Mme Stanley, Mme Mallory. Dis-je froidement. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises contre le plan de travail me regardant nerveusement. - Je vous serais reconnaissant si vous pouviez essayer de vous empêcher de colporter des ragots sur moi ou ma femme. Ce qui se passe entre nous est notre affaire et ce n'est pas à discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi et Bella, et si vous ne pouvez pas être respectueuses envers ma famille, je vais devoir vous demander de partir. Dis-je en croisant mes bras pour montrer que j'étais complètement sérieux. On aurait dit que je venais de les gifler, mais finalement , lentement, elles se levèrent furieuses contre moi._

_~ Fin de Flash Back ~_

- Oh mec, j'aurais aimé être là pour voir leurs têtes. Dit Emmett en riant.

Je ris avec lui et allais voir Bella, pas l'espionner, juste m'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité. J'étais en haut des escaliers et je jetais un œil sur la pièce où je pus voir Bella sourire. Elle était avec une femme âgée, sa main protectrice placée sur son ventre. Elle semblait rayonnante, si bien que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je retournais vers Emmett la laissant s'amuser.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

Bella POV

Je fus soulagée quand le dernier invité parti, j'étais mentalement et physiquement épuisée et je ne voulais rien d'autre que ramper dans mon lit et ne jamais sortir de sous les couvertures.

- Bella, j'espère vraiment que tu as apprécié. Dit Esme en m'étreignant, je me reculais et lui fis un sourire reconnaissant.

- Oui, vraiment, merci les filles. Dis-je en offrant également un sourire à Alice et Rose.

Alice me le retourna et continua à nettoyer les restes de la fête.

Je commençais à les aider, mais Rose me dit que j'avais besoin de dormir un peu et laissez-moi vous dire qu'il n'y avait pas à discuter. Je me traînais dans les escaliers et me précipitais sous la douche, me changeais rapidement et enfin me laissais tomber sur le lit où je m'endormais.

Le lendemain

Je me réveillais car quelqu'un secouait un peu mon épaule, j'essayais de l'ignorer cela persistait. Finalement je renonçais et ouvrais les yeux pour me retrouver face deux yeux verts se noyant dans les miens.

- Bella? Murmura-t-il doucement. - Est-ce que je peux te montrer quelque chose avant que les autres se lèvent? Demanda-t-il. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me poussais. Il plaça son bras autour de ma taille pour soutenir mon dos et s'assurer que je ne tombe pas ou autre. Il ne me relâcha que lorsqu'il fut sûr que j'étais en total équilibre, il prit mes mains dans les siennes, et je posais mon front contre lui.

- OK. Je veux que tu fermes les yeux.

- Quoi?

- S'il te plaît, c'est une surprise. Dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois, je pris une pris une autre respiration et fis ce qu'il demandait.

J'étais tentée de jeter un regard, pas sûre de pouvoir lui faire pleinement confiance , mais je résistais et le laissais me diriger.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et je devins soudain nerveuse, il s'arrêta et pressa mes mains.

- OK, tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant. Je le fis lentement et regardais autour de moi.

C'était une chambre d'enfant, les murs jaunes rendaient la pièce plus lumineuse malgré la météo, un berceau blanc se trouvait au centre de la pièce et une table à langer assortie au berceau était dans le coin. Des animaux en peluches avaient disposés dans la chambre, la rendant confortable et accueillante.

Je me tournais vers Edward et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Tu as fait cela? Demandais-je. Il hocha la tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder à nouveau autour de moi. - C'est beau. murmurais-je, en sentant les larmes couler librement.

- C'est mon cadeau pour toi et le bébé. Dit-il en lâchant mes mains pour prendre mon visage en coupe, essayant mes larmes avec ses pouces. Chose qu'il semblait faire de plus en plus souvent chaque jour.

- Merci. Murmurais-je.

Edward POV

Ses profonds yeux bruns montraient de nombreux sentiments de bonheur, d'excitation et de gratitude.

- Donc tu l'aimes? Lui demandais-je, elle hocha la tête.

- Oui, combien de temps as-tu mit pour la faire? Demanda-t-elle en posant à nouveau son regard autour de la pièce. Je lâchais son visage et me reculais essayant de ne pas envahir son espace. Nous étions amis, et je n'allais pas essayer de faire un geste envers elle alors que nous venions juste de nous rapprocher un peu.

- Une semaine ou deux. Dis-je en regardant la pièce puis en posant de nouveau mon regard sur elle, qui continuait à observer la chambre.

- Alors, c'est l'endroit où tu te cachais. Elle me regardait et je me sentais mal à l'aise vis à vis de sa question. Je ne voulais pas lui parler du réel endroit où je me cachais.

Je haussais les épaules et gardais un petit sourire sur mon visage. Avant que je ne puisse dire autre chose des pas venant dans notre direction se firent entendre.

Emmett entra dans la chambre soufflant et transpirant. - Bella. Dit-il à perdre haleine - Viens vite en bas. Il lui saisit le poignet et commença à la tirer vers les escaliers.

- Sois prudent Emmett! Criais-je en les suivant afin de m'assurer qu'il ne l'accapare pas pour le reste de la journée.

Je m'attendis à ce qu'elle trébuche mais ça n'arriva pas. Finalement nous arrivâmes dans la cour arrière où le stupide trampoline d'Emmett se trouvait.

- Qu'en penses-tu? Demanda-t-il en lâchant la main de Bella et en attendant sa réponse. Elle regarda le petit trampoline, fronçant les sourcils comme si elle réfléchissait à une réponse.

- Pourquoi un trampoline Emmett?

- Parce que c'est cool, contrairement à ce que pense ton mari en disant que c'est gaspiller l'argent. Elle me regarda en roulant des yeux, mais sourit à Emmett.

- Em Merci. Dit-elle en lui donnant un câlin.

- Ne la serres pas Emmett. Le prévins-je.

- Hé, ce n'est pas comme si le bébé allait sortir maintenant. Dit-il en la laissant partir, mais en regardant tout de même son ventre pour s'assurer que rien ne s'était produit.

- Très bien, je vais aller me changer. Dit-elle en souriant et en rentrant à l'intérieur.

- Mec, je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu donnes cette pièce bancale à ton enfant plutôt que quelque chose d'aussi cool qu'un trampoline.

- Tu es un idiot. Dis-je en secouant la tête.


	21. Chapter 21

**Merci pour vos reviews et pour toutes les nouvelles lectrices m'ayant ajouter en alerte ou favoris.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 21 :**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

Après m'être habillée, Alice avait insisté pour que nous regardions tous des films, simplement pour nous détendre avant qu'Emmett et Rosalie ne repartent. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que je remarque que tous les films qu'elles avaient loués parlaient de grossesse. Actuellement, nous finissions _**Elle a un bébé**_ , il n'était pas horrible ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que je détestais qu'on me rappelle la douleur par laquelle j'allais devoir passer.

Je regardais la pièce essayant de détacher mon esprit de la scène se déroulant en face de moi. Alice était assise dans un fauteuil, au bord des larmes et Rose tentait de réconforter Emmett qui pleurait.

- C'est tellement triste. Dit-il

- Je sais mon cœur. Lui répondit doucement Rose. Enfin je regardais Edward. Il était assis de l'autre coté du canapé, j'avais mes pieds sur ses genoux et il les massait doucement. Son visage était blanc comme s'il essayait de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Il leva les yeux vers moi et sourit puis il regarda Emmett. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder aussi. Il était tellement rare de voir un joueur de football de dix-neuf ans étant à l'université qui pleurait sur l'épaule de sa fiancée en serrant un mouchoir en papier dans sa main et se tamponnant les yeux.

Je détournais le regard rapidement ne voulant pas me mettre à rire comme une folle face à sa sensibilité. Parce que j'étais une femme enceinte, sujette à pleurer à tout bout de champs et la seule fois où j'aurais dû pleurer je trouvais la situation comique .

Quand finalement le film se termina Emmett annonça qu'il avait besoin d'une pause et il se dirigea vers les escaliers en s'essuyant les yeux sur sa manche.

- Rose? Dit-il d' une voix rauque, s'arrêtant au milieu des escaliers.

- Je viens bébé. Elle le suivit.

Alice se leva également, murmurant quelque chose à propos d'appeler Jasper. Ne restait plus qu' Edward et moi. Je n'y réfléchissait pas vraiment, c'était ... si calme, quelques minutes après je fermais les yeux, commençant à me détendre et laissant Edward continuer ses massages sur mes pieds.

- Bella. Il murmura pour ne pas m'effrayer.

- Hmm. Dis-je en jouissant de ce calme, ce qui m'était arrivé que très rarement dernièrement.

- A quelle heure est ton rendez-vous demain? Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

- Oh mon dieu j'avais oublié. Dis-je abasourdie, ce que je pouvais être stupide.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu as eu beaucoup de choses en tête, je suis sûr que le bébé ne t'en voudra pas. Dit-il en souriant. Je retirais mes jambes de lui et me levais.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Edward. Dis-je en m'éloignant..

- Bella, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Je dis juste que c'est compréhensible d'oublier. J'étais au milieu des escaliers, je me retournais et m'assis sur les marches.

- Je vais être une mère épouvantable. Dis-je en pleurant et en tenant ma tête dans mes mains, essayant de cacher mon visage.

Bella. Il monta lentement les marches et s'assit à côté de moi. Il passa son bras autour de moi et m'attira doucement contre sa poitrine - Ne dits pas des choses ridicule. Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. -La seule chose à laquelle tu dois penser est ta santé et celle du bébé. Je vais m'occuper du reste. Je hochais la tête et me détachais de lui embarrassée. - Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre un bain chaud, je vais préparer le dîner. Déclara-t-il en frottant mon bras comme pour enlever un frisson. Je

décidais de suivre ses conseils.

Edward POV

Je laissais échapper un profond soupir et allais préparer le dîner. Je remerciais mentalement Carlisle de m'avoir informé à propos des sautes d'humeur. Je décidais de lui cuisiner un de ses plats préférés, juste pour m'assurer que j'étais de retour dans ses bonnes grâces.

Raviolis aux champignons.

Au moment où j'allais les mettre au four Bella arriva. Elle portait un large pantalon de jogging avec un t-shirt rouge sang qui faisait ressortir ses courbes et son ventre. Elle s'assit devant le plan de travail et regarda les ingrédients étalés devant elle.

- Raviolis aux champignons? Demanda-t-elle excitée.

- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais de la nourriture «réconfortante».Elle hocha la tête et se lécha les lèvres. Je dus détourner les yeux un instant, de peur d'attraper sa bouche.

- Alors, quel est l'entrée ? Demanda-t-elle en me souriant. Je levais un sourcil sur elle et regardais autour de moi.

- Que veux-tu? Dis-je embarrassé.

- De la glace et des frites s'il te plaît. Je lui souris et accédais à sa demande. Après quelques minutes, je plaçais quelques frites sur une assiette et attrapais le bac de glace. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui donner, elle me l'arracha des mains et commença à dévorer la glace. Je la regardais avec étonnement. Elle termina l'assiette de frites et la moitié du bac à glace en un rien de temps. La minuterie sonna et je sortis du four un plat fumant, les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent. Comment était-il possible pour un petit bout de femme de manger comme ... eh bien Emmett.

- Tu as encore faim ou tu préfères qu'on le mette de coté pour le moment?

- Non, non, poses-le. Dit-elle en me le prenant des mains. Je lui tendis une fourchette et encore une fois la regardais avec fascination.

- Alors. Dit-elle entre 2 bouchées – Tu ne manges pas? Je souris et regardais le plat à moitié vide.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Dis-je en essayant de me retenir de rire, elle haussa les épaules et continua à manger.

- Donc, demain, après le déjeuner, nous devrons louper les derniers cours pour arriver chez le médecin à temps. Elle hocha la tête et fit tomber sa fourchette dans le plat.

- OK, et c'était délicieux. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Merci.


	22. Chapter 22

**Merci encore pour vos reviews.**

**Bellaeva : moi aussi je suis partante de suite pour le massage.**

**Chapitre 22 :**

Bella POV

Je retournais à ma chambre, en ouvrant ma porte je trouvais Rose assise sur le bord de mon lit qui m'attendais.

- Rose? Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

- Bella, je dois te demander quelque chose et j'espère que tu ne vas pas mal le prendre. Dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je fus gênée une minute. - De quoi s'agit-il?

- Tu ne vas pas te remettre avec Edward sitôt,si? Malheureusement, je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais trop stupéfaite qu'elle me demande une telle chose.

- N-non, pourquoi. Dis-je en secouant la tête et la voyant se détendre à mes paroles.

- Tu sais que j'aime mon frère et ne te méprends pas, je sais qu'il a changé c'est juste que je crois toujours que vous n'êtes pas encore prêts à vous remettre en couple. Dit-elle en regardant ses ongles.

- Et pourquoi donc? Dis-je en serrant les dents.

- Écoutes, je ne cherche pas à provoquer une bagarre entre nous ou quoi que ce soit, mais dis-moi, allez-vous essayer de rester ensemble pour le bien de l'enfant car laisses-moi te dire ceci ...

- Rose, je pense que tu dépasses les bornes. Dis-je debout. Je vois ce que tu veux dire et je ne le prends pas mal. Dis-je en répétant les mots qu'elle avait utilisés plus tôt. Mais ce ne sont en aucun cas tes affaires ou celles de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est à Edward et moi de décider de nous remettre ensemble ou pas. Alors gardes tes conseils pour toi jusqu'à ce que je te le demande. Lui répondis-je en croisant mes bras. Je la regardais, elle semblait vouloir pleurer. Avais-je été si dure?

- Je suis désolée Bella. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que vous vous retrouviez dans la même situation qu'avant, j'ai peur pour vous deux. Elle chuchota la dernière partie et je traversais la pièce pour l'étreindre .

- J'ai peur aussi. Dis-je en m'écartant. - Mais tu dois me faire confiance, je ne me remettrais pas avec Edward tant que je ne serais pas sûre à 100%. Lui dis-je dans un petit sourire.

- Je suis désolée, je crois que ce film m'a touché, je ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'Emmett commence à me chercher et recommence à pleurer. Dit-elle en roulant des yeux et en se levant.

- Hey Rose. Elle se retourna.

- Je te remercie.

Elle hocha la tête et me fit un clin d'œil " de rien" puis sortit de la chambre. Je tombais sur mon lit fatiguée et je fis de mon mieux pour me détendre.

**Le lendemain**

J'entendais quelqu'un fredonner et bouger à l'intérieur de ma chambre, j'ouvrais les yeux ouverts et je vis une toute joyeuse Alice.

- Bonjour Bella. Dit Alice marchant vers moi. Je m'assis et essayais de ne pas la regarder trop longtemps. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit avec une robe dans ses mains.

- Je ne vais pas porte une robe à l'école. Dis-je agacée.

- Tu le feras. Dit-elle dans un grand sourire. - Tu n'as rien de mieux. Ce qui me rappelle de planifier une autre sortie shopping. Dit-elle beaucoup trop joyeusement à mon goût, surtout qu'il était sept heures du matin.

- Pourquoi tu me haïs? Demandais-je en me rallongeant et en me couvrant le visage avec mon bras. Je sentis le lit s'affaisser, Alice redevenait Alice.

- Hey Bella, qu'est-ce que ça fait ici? Je m'assis pour voir quelle chose embarrassante elle avait encore prévue pour moi. Mon cœur se serra quand je pris ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains – Bella qu'est ce que la chemise d'Edward fait dans ton placard? Me demanda-t-elle en me la tendant pour que je regarde.

- Je suppose qu'elle s'est retrouvée dedans quand j'ai emballé les affaires. Dis-je rapidement en essayant de mentir, mais je savais que le rouge allait me monter aux joues. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi à nouveau et me la tendit.

- Tu sais que tu es une piètre menteuse, alors n'en fait pas toute une histoire. Dit-elle en me regardant d'une façon qui me fit peur.

- Rien à dire. Répondis-je en sortant du lit pour aller me préparer.

- Allez Bella. Me supplia-t-elle, je pris une profonde inspiration et passais la robe. - Bella s'il te plaît, je ne vais pas revenir sur ma promesse et le dire à quelqu'un. Je brossais mes cheveux faisant de mon mieux pour l'ignorer, puis je levais les yeux sur elle et c'est là que j'eus tort. Ses yeux noisettes s'écarquillèrent et elle fit la moue.

- Urgh, d'accord, arrêtes juste de me regarder comme ça. Dis-je en mettant mes chaussures. -Écoutes Alice cette conversation ferait mieux de rester dans cette chambre. Dis-je en agitant mon doigt sur elle.

- Ouais, ouais. Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Écoutes, un soir je l'ai trouvé dans le fond de son placard, je suppose qu'il a oublié de la prendre. J'avais juste besoin de réconfort et … Je m'arrêtais, sentant les larmes couler sur mon visage.

- Oh je suis désolée Bella. Dit-elle en jetant ses minuscules bras autour de moi pour m'étreindre fortement.

- Alice, je ne peux plus respirer.

- Oups. Elle me lâcha, me regarda et me sourit. Je sais que tu l'aimes et qu'il t aime. Mais vous êtes tous deux trop têtus pour le voir. Dit-elle en riant.

- Je ne veux pas revenir. Dis-je en secouant la tête: - Pas encore, j'ai besoin de ... J'ai besoin de plus de temps. Dis-je en essuyant le déluge de larmes.

- C'est OK, mais au moment où tu te décideras assures-toi de lui donner tout ce que tu as Bella. Dit Alice sérieuse.

- Je l'ai fait Alice, je ... Elle me coupa.

- Non Bella. Elle secoua la tête: - Je reconnais que tu as eu du mérite, tu étais fatiguée mais tu avais peur de te laisser vraiment aller. Peut-être au début où vous vous fréquentiez tu t'es laissée pleinement l'aimer, mais quand vous vous êtes mariés je pense que tu as eu peur de ne pas être assez bien pour être son épouse. Et je pense que c'est cela qui t'as éloigné, tout comme lui.

- Que veux-tu dire par tout comme lui? Demandais-je perdue.

- Bella je sais qu'il a agi comme un crétin, et je ne dis pas que ce qu'il t'a fait était correct, mais n'as-tu jamais pensé que peut-être il pouvait être tout aussi effrayé que toi? Penses-y, il a voulu t'offrir le monde et plus, mais tout comme toi, il pensait qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour toi. Dit-elle en se levant. - Penses-y. Dit-elle à nouveau en sortant et en me laissant à mes pensées. Après une minute je me levais.

Je descendis les escaliers et constatais qu'Esme nous avait préparé un gigantesque petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour mon cœur. Me dit-elle dans un sourire, puis elle posa des crêpes sur une assiette et me la tendit.-

- Oh mon Dieu Esme, vous êtes une sainte. Dis-je en noyant la pile de crêpes sous du sirop, elle riait de moi.

- Profites. Elle me caressa la tête et s'éloigna. J'essayais de savourer mais Alice, hyperactive voulait partir.

Je serrais le siège alors qu'Alice se garait. Je savais que j'aurais dû être habituée, mais cela m'effrayait toujours à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait.

J'ouvris ma porte et me demandais comment j'allais sortir de la voiture sans tomber. Je pris une profonde inspiration et commençais à me tortiller hors du siège quand Edward apparu et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider.

- Merci. Je respirais. Dès que je fus stable, il me lâcha, sortit mon sac de la voiture et le mit en bandoulière sur son épaule.

- Je peux t'accompagner dans ta classe? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant son bras. Je me mordis la lèvre et décidais de lui faire savoir que je ne serais pas capable d'être en classe à temps.

J'avais l'habitude des regards que les élèves me jetaient et même les enseignants semblaient rire de moi. Alors pourquoi cela me faisait-il souffrir à chaque fois?

Je repérais Jessica près de mon casier et j'eus un petit mouvement de recul envers Edward en me souvenant de la fête pour le bébé. Son regard était absolument furieux, elle me regarda mais se fixa sur Edward. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, mais Lauren était cachée derrière elle, elle semblait folle.

- Edward Cullen qui t'as donné le droit de parler à ma mère de cette façon. Dit-elle en croisant les bras. Je regardais Edward, il arborait un sourire narquois et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire.

- Écoutes Jessica, je n'ai pas été impoli envers elle et vous pouvez oublier que je fasses des excuses à vos mères. Elles n'avaient pas le droit de me parler ou de parler à Bella de cette manière, si elles avaient de la considération pour les autres ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation. Dit-il agacé et très protecteur. Je le sentis enlever sa main de la mienne et la passer autour de ma taille.

- Eh bien, si elle n'était pas enceinte ... Dit Lauren, mais Edward la coupa.

- Je l'ai mise enceinte et c'est pourquoi je vais prendre mes responsabilités, malgré ce que toi et les autres peuvent dire. Alors, va colporter d'autres rumeurs puisque c'est tout ce que tu sembles savoir faire. Dit-il en s'éloignant d'elles, les laissant bouches bées .

Il ne dit rien alors que nous marchions vers ma salle. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui discutaient quand nous entrèrent. Edward me tira ma chaise et posa mon sac à coté de moi..

- Bella? Dit-il à genoux devant moi. - Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il et je secouais la tête vers lui.

- Pour quoi, pour ce qui est arrivé? Lui demandais-je gênée.

- Non, pour t'avoir mis dans cette situation. Si je ne t'avais pas mise enceinte alors peut-être que tu aurais d'autres amis en dehors de notre famille. Dit-il tristement, et je ne manquais pas la partie où il dit notre famille.

Je ris. - Peut-être que c'est mieux. La cloche de l'école sonna indiquant le début du cours.

- Tu as probablement raison. Dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers son siège.

Edward POV

Le reste de la journée se passa bien, il n'y eut pas d'autre incident avec ces écervelés qui pensaient être supérieurs à Bella.

J'assis délicatement Bella à notre table et allais chercher notre repas, je m'apprêtais à payer quand je vis que Bella n'était plus assise à la table. Je donnais rapidement l'argent à l'employé et jetais la nourriture sur la table avant de courir dans le couloir. Je repérais Alice sortant de sa classe.

- As-tu vu Bella? Demandais-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

- Non, mais je vais chercher. Elle pointa l'autre couloir, je hochais la tête et continuais à courir jusqu'à ce que j'arrive aux toilettes des filles, je décidais de vérifier à l'intérieur. S'il vous plaît mon Dieu, faites que personne ne soit là, priais-je silencieusement. Je frappais une fois, passais ma tête à l'intérieur et entrais.

- Bella? Demandais-je en entendant une chasse d'eau, puis je vis Bella sortir du toilette en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa main. Je me précipitais à ses côtés – Tu vas bien? Demandais-je en la regardant se rincer la bouche.

- Oui, je ne pouvais juste plus sentir l'odeur de la pizza brûlée plus longtemps. Dit-elle en frissonnant. Je l'amenais à moi et la berçais sur ma poitrine. Je la sentis se raidir dans mes bras et je savais que j'avais franchi la ligne.

- Que dirais-tu de partir maintenant et d'acheter quelque chose sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Dis-je en la regardant et la trouvant plus pâle que d'habitude. Je la lâchais et me reculais attendant sa réponse.

Elle secoua la tête légèrement et opina: - Oui ça me va. Et elle sortit sans me regarder. Je la suivis et plaçais ma main dans le bas de son dos comme d'habitude pour l'escorter jusqu'à la voiture.

Nous nous arrêtâmes chez Burger King puis reprîmes la route avant d'être en retard.

Elle ne dit rien de tout le trajet et je ne savais si c'était bon ou mauvais.

Je garais la voiture et me dirigeais vers Bella qui tentait de sortir seule, je dus secouer la tête vers elle, elle était bien trop têtue pour son propre bien.

Je passais mon bras autour d'elle et l'aidais à se lever; une rougeur naquit sur ses joues de porcelaine. Ma main me démangeait de la caresser mais à la place je serrais le poing. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, gênés. Je lui fit un sourire rassurant et marchais vers la porte.

Nous nous assîmes dans la salle d'attente où se trouvait un couple âgé et 2 enfants qui courraient dans la pièce pendant que leurs mères discutaient entre elles. Je regardais Bella qui observait un petit garçon courant après la petite fille qui riait et criait – Tu ne pourras pas m'attraper na na na na. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Quand votre bébé doit-il naître? Demanda la femme âgée à Bella en regardant son ventre. Bella plaça automatiquement sa main sur son ventre et lui sourit.

- Dans un mois. Dit-elle en caressant notre bébé comme pour le calmer.

- Quel âge avez-vous? Demanda la femme en nous regardant.

- Nancy, ne colles pas ton nez dans leurs affaires. Dit son mari.

- Je pose juste une simple question Greg. Dit-elle en le regardant de façon agacée.

- Tu as plus l'air de t'immiscer dans leur vie. Murmura Greg. A la façon dont ils interagissaient l'un avec l'autre je pouvais dire qu'ils étaient mariés depuis longtemps.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai eu dix-huit ans il y a quelques mois. Déclara Bella tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère. Je mis mon bras autour d'elle et lui pressais l'épaule pour la rassurer et lui montrer que j'étais là.

- Et tu es le garçon qui l'a mise enceinte. Déclara Greg en me regardant comme un grand-père déçu.

- Je suis son mari, et oui je l'ai mise enceinte. Dis-je en toute confiance.

- Vous êtes vous mariés dans l'intérêt de l'enfant parce que je peux vous que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution. Dit le vieil homme en croisant les bras et secouant la tête.

- Eh bien nous serons mariés depuis deux ans en août prochain. Déclara Bella gentiment.

- Ma parole, pourquoi diable les adolescents ont-ils besoin de se marier? Demanda Nancy choquée . Bella me regarda, je n'étais pas sûr de quoi dire et je pense qu'elle pensait la même chose. Je remerciais Dieu quand finalement l'infirmière nous appela avant que nous ayons dû répondre à sa question .

L'infirmière vérifia comme d'habitude la pression artérielle et la température de Bella.

- Tout semble bon, le Dr Cullen sera avec vous dans un instant. Dit la femme d'âge moyen en souriant à Bella.

Nous nous assîmes tranquillement en attendant Carlisle et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il n'arrive.

- Hey les jeunes, comment ça va? Demanda Carlisle en s'asseyant et en regardant le dossier de Bella.

- Tout simplement merveilleux. J'ai envie de sauter et de faire du shopping avec Alice ces deux prochaines heures. Dit-elle ironiquement, les lèvres de Carlisle réprimèrent un sourire, tout comme moi. - Je suis désolée c'est juste que je me sens si blah. Dit-elle en balançant ses jambes sur le lit d'hôpital.

- Voyons voir ce qui se passe. Suggéra Carlisle, Bella se décontracta tandis qu'il vérifiait le rythme cardiaque du bébé, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir heureux quand je l'entendis.

- Tout a l'air vraiment bien, mais Bella je pense que tu as besoin de rester alitée.

- Quoi! Cria Bella, son visage était contrarié et furieux. - Non, non, non Carlisle ne faites pas ça s'il vous plaît. Elle le supplia: - Vous savez qu'Alice ne me laisseras pas un moment seule.

- Je suis désolé mais cela signifie pas d'école non plus Bella. Il reprit sévèrement: - C'est pour ton bien et celui du bébé. Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi fais-le pour lui. En outre Edward peut t'apporter tes devoirs. Bella tu rentres directement à la maison et tu ne marches plus. Edward assures-toi qu'elle le fasse. Dit-il en me regardant le plus sérieusement possible.

- Oui, monsieur. Dis-je en hochant la tête et en regardant Bella qui était très en colère.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 :**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

J'allais tous les tuer et je voulais commencer par Carlisle pour m'avoir mise dans cette situation.

- Bella arrêtes de regarder comme ça, tu vas avoir des rides comme pas permis. dit Alice en me tendant un verre d'eau.

- Laisses la seule Alice. L'avertit Edward, puisque nous étions rentrés du RV chez le médecin et Edward s'entêtait a faire ce que Carlisle lui avait ordonné.

Je buvais mon eau et tentais d'ignorer les vifs commentaires qu'ils se jetaient l'un et l'autre.

- Et j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu me dises que tu avais trouvé Bella au lieu de t'enfuir avec elle.

- Écoutes, j'avais d'autres choses à l'esprit, alors laisses couler. Dit-il ennuyé.

- Eh bien la prochaine fois que tu auras besoin de mon aide … Je coupais Alice.

- Les gars s'il vous plaît, je ne peux pas en entendre plus! Dis-je en essayant de me lever. Edward était sur le point de venir m'aider mais je le repoussais loin de moi. - Je ne peux plus supporter vos perpétuelles disputes. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

J'entendis Esme leur faire la leçon vis à vis de leur manque d'égard par rapport aux autres, mais leur dire également combien elle était déçue qu'ils m'aient stressé pour quelque chose d'aussi enfantin.

Je grimpais dans mon lit et essayais de me calmer et je trouvais la chemise d'Edward de ce matin. Je la serrais dans mes mains et en respirais l'odeur, elle était faible, mais toujours là. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir. Je cachais rapidement la preuve sous le deuxième oreiller et me retournais pour voir qui était là.

Edward, l'air coupable, se tenait là à me regarder tout en se déplaçant d'un pied à l'autre.

Ce serait mentir que de ne pas dire qu' Edward était à couper le souffle.

- Bella, je suis désolé. Dit-il en marchant lentement vers moi, puis il s'agenouilla à côté du lit. Nos visages étaient proches, mais en même temps pas assez près. - Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Son doux parfum me mettait l'eau à la bouche mais je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre et cela ne m'aida pas quand il commença à caresser mes cheveux.

- Ça va. Dis-je en essayant de sortir de ma transe. - Veux-tu rester et parler ? Lui demandais-je pleine d'espoir.

Je vis naître un petit sourire dans le coin de sa bouche avant qu'il ne me donne son plus beau sourire. - Ouais. Je bougeais un peu pour lui faire plus de place pour qu'il s'allonge ou s'assoit, comme il voulait. Il monta sur le lit et me regarda comme s'il ne savait pas si j'avais vraiment voulu dire ce que j'avais dit.

Nous restâmes sans nous parler ni nous toucher pendant environ une minute, nous nous observions, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler? Me demanda doucement Edward, ses yeux verts me regardant attentivement.

- Je ne suis pas sûre. Dis-je gênée. - Je suppose que je suis juste déjà fatiguée de devoir rester au lit. Il rit et secoua la tête.

- Bella, ça fait juste deux heures.

- Je sais, mais je n'aime pas avoir le sentiment que tout le monde me serve, c'est tellement énervant. Dis-je amèrement.

- Eh bien ne t'inquiètes pas je serai là 24H /24 et 7Jrs/7 à ton entière disposition. Me dit-il, et cela sonnait comme une promesse.

- Et l'école? Tu ne peux pas simplement laisser tomber à cause de moi, tu ne devrais pas. Je vais demander à Esme de m'aider. Dis-je en m'imaginant la déranger à chaque fois que je lui demanderais quelque chose.

- Je vais étudier à la maison jusqu'à ce que tu puisses te lever. Ce n'est pas grave, il ne te reste qu'un mois. Dit-il en haussant les épaules, je secouais la tête.

- Non, tu dois aller à l'école que ça te plaise ou non. Dis-je sévèrement: - Tu dois penser à tes projets. Qu'en est-il de l'université? Lui demandais-je.

- Qu'en est-il? Demanda-t-il confus.

- Eh bien, tu y vas toujours, n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne sais pas, tout dépend quand le bébé naîtra. Dit-il pensivement.

- Edward. Je grognais presque. - Tu as toujours voulu être médecin, tu ne vas pas abandonner. Dis-je, déterminée dans mes paroles.

- Bella, les choses ont changé, nous aurons juste à vivre un peu plus longtemps sur mes économies jusqu'à ce que je trouve un emploi décent. Je commençais à être en colère, je lui tournais le dos et regardais le mur peint en bleu.

- Bella? Demanda tristement Edward, je l'ignorais. - J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a offensé?

- Oui. Dis-je amèrement.

- Peux-tu me dire exactement ce que j'ai dit pour t'offenser? Je me retournais vers lui pour pouvoir le regarder.

- Pourquoi vouloir renoncer à tout ce que nous avons entrepris simplement parce qu'il y a un nouvel ajout à nos projets. Je ne peux pas rester là à te regarder détruire tout ce que nous avons voulu. Dis-je furieusement. Il me regarda comme s'il voulait pleurer, mais je n'allais pas revenir sur mes paroles. Il avait besoin de savoir que peu importe ce qui se passerait, rien ne se dresserait sur notre chemin. - Promets-moi Edward que nous ferons ce que nous avons dit ... Même si nous sommes toujours séparés. Dis-je en sentant les larmes couler sur mon visage. Il tendit le bras et commença à les essuyer. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens. - Promis?

Il hocha la tête: - Je le jure. Dit-il doucement - Bella je te le jure. Son pouce caressait de haut en bas ma mâchoire.

Nous nous regardions, ne pouvant détacher nos yeux de l'autre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand Alice fit irruption.

- Oh mon Dieu, devinez ... Elle s'interrompit en voyant la scène devant elle. - Oh désolée, je ne savais pas. Dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, laissant Alice en tirer ses conclusions.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 :**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

J'aidais Bella à descendre les escaliers à la recherche d'Alice. Je savais qu'elle aurait probablement une impression erronée de ce qui s'était passait et je savais qu'il serait difficile de lui faire entendre raison. Je la repérais, entrant et sortant des pièces en dansant et souriant, mais de ce sourire que vous saviez que quelque chose allait arriver.

- Alice? Criais-je. Elle vint à côté de moi en sautillant, me fit un clin d'œil et tourna son attention vers Bella.

- Bella devines quoi? Dit-elle avec la même excitation qu'avant.

- Quoi? Demanda Bella un peu amusée et un peu nerveuse. Elle pensait probablement qu'Alice allait lui faire subir une sorte de torture.

- Jasper m'a appelé et m'a demandé si je voulais passer deux semaines avec lui en Californie, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me demander de l'épouser. Elle couinait, Bella lui sourit et l'attira dans une étreinte serrée.

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Déclara Bella essayant de montrer autant d'excitation qu'Alice, mais je savais qu'elle était tout aussi inquiète, comme elle l'avait été quand Emmett et Rose avaient annoncé leurs fiançailles. Peut-être était-elle tout simplement inquiète de penser que quelqu'un d'autre puisse se retrouver dans la même situation que nous.

- Très bien, je dois encore préparer quelques affaires mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je rentrerais avant que tu n'accouches. Dit-elle en sautillant vers l'escalier..

J'entendis Bella murmurer – Punaise, merci. Je fis de mon mieux pour cacher mon rire, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas tromper Bella.

Elle se retourna et me fit une grimace. Je lui souris et la conduis au canapé, ne voulant pas qu'elle reste debout.

- Alors, tu veux regarder un film? Lui demandais-je en lui arrangeant les coussins. elle hocha la tête et s'enfonça d'avantage dans le canapé. - Tu as une préférence? Dis-je en regardant à travers les millions de DVD que nous avions accumulés au fil des ans.

- Tout, du moment que ça ne me retourne pas les tripes ou que je pleure pendant une demi-heure. Dit-elle haussant les épaules.

Je choisis un film au hasard et le mis dans le lecteur puis j'allais sur le canapé et posais les pieds de Bella sur mes genoux et regardais le générique.

- Meet The Parents? Me demanda Bella un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de rire.

- Tu as bien fait, trop de drames à mon goût, il semblerait que tout le monde dans cette maison soit en période prémenstruelle récemment et je suis la seule à être enceinte. J'ai une très bonne raison d'être un peu hormonale. Dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Je riais en secouant ma tête vers elle.

Nous regardions le film dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce qu'une chose amusante se produise. J'en étais presque triste quand je me souvins de la dernière fois où Bella avait ri comme ça et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir d'une certaine façon coupable.

Nous étions au milieu du film quand Carlisle et Esme arrivèrent. Esme s'assit sur l'accoudoir de l'un des fauteuils. Carlisle se tenait derrière elle, la main placée sur son épaule. On aurait presque cru à une peinture.

- Hé les jeunes peut-on parler? Demanda Esme en nous regardant.

-Oui. Dis-je en me redressant et en mettant la télé sur pause. - Que se passe-t-il? Bella se tortillait afin de leur faire face.

- Eh bien vous savez que dans une semaine c'est notre anniversaire. Déclara Carlisle en regardant Esme - J'ai décidé d'emmener Esme en vacances deux semaines, mais maintenant que je sais que Bella est enceinte de huit mois et qu'elle est à un moment décisif ... Il n'eut pas la chance de continuer.

- Carlisle ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, tout ira bien, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais courir partout. Elle soupira. - Alors allez-y, vous le méritez tous les deux . Dit-elle gentiment.

- Tu es sûre, car ça ne me dérange pas de rester ici. Déclara Esme sérieuse.

- Bella a raison, ce ne serait pas juste si vous ratiez cette occasion. Alors allez-y, je vous appellerai si il arrive quelque chose. Promis-je

- Tu sais ce que cela signifie Edward, même si elle attrape un rhume je veux savoir. Dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers moi.

- Oui m'dame. Dis-je en souriant.

- Très bien je suppose que nous devons aller préparer nos bagages, nous partons ce soir pour éviter la circulation du matin. Déclara Carlisle en regardant sa montre.

- Amusez-vous. Leur cria Bella.

Bella POV

Je pouvais dire que Esme était excitée en descendant l'escalier, tenant son anorak dans ses mains. Elle me donna un rapide baiser sur la joue et étreint Edward tout en lui jetant un regard qui disait: _Même si elle éternue je t'ai dit de m'appeler._

Dès qu'ils furent sortis Alice vint en sautillant vers moi, un énorme sourire sur le visage, enthousiaste de voir de Jasper.

- Très bien jeunes fous, aucune fête pendant que je suis partie, et ne tombes pas enceinte oh, trop tard. Dit- elle en frottant mon ventre.

Je la regardais, cela faisait une minute qu'elle frottait mon ventre en lui murmurant je ne sais quoi.

- Alice pourquoi me caresses-tu encore le ventre?

- Pour la chance, idiote. Dit-elle en gloussant.

- Alice, ce n'est pas un génie, tu ne peux pas frotter son ventre et t'attendre à être récompensée par trois vœux. Déclara Edward d'un air amusé. Alice claqua sa langue et ébouriffas ses cheveux déjà en désordre. - Alice! Il gémit, elle courut vite à la porte, effrayée qu'il ne lui court après pour se venger.

- Et voilà, c'est parti pour deux semaines. Dit-il en me regardant, je sentis un vent de panique prendre le dessus. Oh merde, dans quoi je m'étais embarquée? J'allais être un prisonnière ici avec lui, deux semaines entières sans aucune interruption.

- Oui. Grinçais-je, ne sachant pas si je devais être heureuse de la situation ou furieuse d'être coincée avec lui sans aucune issue.

- Alors des suggestions? Demanda Edward nerveusement.

- Sur quoi? Dis-je en levant mes sourcils.

- Sur quoi faire. Il souriait, mais il y avait encore une trace d'embarras en lui.

- Non. Dis-je tristement. Avouons que j'allais être prise au piège dans cette maison, alitée pour le reste de ma grossesse, à m'ennuyer.

- On pourrait aller dans le jardin d'Esme. Suggéra-t-il.

- Es-tu en train de dire, gardien, que tu me laisses sortir de cette résidence surveillée. Dis-je en prenant un air choqué pour me moquer.

- Eh bien il y a une règle à votre probation. Dit-il en se levant du canapé et en me souriant malicieusement. Avant que je ne puisse lui demander ce que c'était il me porta comme si je ne pesais rien. J'eus le souffle coupé face à ce brusque mouvement, mais je ne sais comment je laissais échapper un petit rire. Je sais que mon rire ressemblait à celui d'une écolière, ce qui ne me ressemblait pas, mais je ne pus rien y faire. Ce devait être une sorte d'hormone d'adolescente. - Je dois te porter. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, et me faisant frissonner.

Il se promenait dans le petit jardin, nous laissant nous emparer de la beauté de celui-ci avant que le crépuscule ne prenne possession de la nuit.

Les fleurs étaient si belles, il y avait tant de couleurs qu'il était difficile de se concentrer.

Il me fit asseoir sur un banc de pierre humide et s'assit près de moi autant que possible. Il prit ma main dans la sienne comme s'il voulait que sa chaleur réchauffe ma peau glacée. Nous restâmes un moment assis, à ne rien dire, juste à regarder la fin jour disparaître.

- Bella, je voudrais te parler. Dit finalement Edward brisant cet inhabituel et agréable silence.

- De quoi?

- Nous. Murmura-t-il en regardant dans mes yeux avec une telle intensité qu'il était impossible de détourner le regard.

- Oh. Fut mon intelligente réponse, je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Bella, je ne vais pas tourner autour du sujet, je vais juste y venir et le dire. Je suis tellement désolé, et ça ne résume pas la honte que j'éprouve, mais je veux que tu le saches. Je comprends pourquoi tu as gardé tes distance avec moi, et je ne te blâme pas. Bella, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal un nombre incalculable de fois et j'ai pas le droit d'implorer ton pardon, ou même de te demander de le considérer, mais je te demande de ne pas me rayer complètement de ta vie ou de ne pas avoir peur de revenir vers moi. Je t'aime Bella et je ne peux pas imaginer un monde sans toi, j'aime notre bébé et même si tu ne veux plus de moi Bella, je ferais de mon mieux pour être là quoi qu'il arrive.

Mon cœur battait et je pouvais sentir les larmes dans mes yeux mais je ne pouvais rien dire et je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je pris un souffle profond et fermais les yeux pour me calmer. Je levais les yeux sur lui et vis qu'il me regardait avec sincérité.

- Edward ... Je...


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 :**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

- Edward ... je te pardonnerai, mais il me faut juste un peu plus de temps. Dit-elle sans me regarder et en jouant distraitement avec le bout de ses cheveux.

- Je comprends et j'attendrais que tu sois prête. Dis-je en remettant une mèche de ses beaux cheveux châtains derrière son oreille, et je pus voir son visage strié de larmes. Ses yeux nageaient dans la confusion et l'incertitude. J'enveloppais mes bras autour d'elle, m'assurant de ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle se pencha sur moi et m'étreint de façon plus proche.

- Je suis désolée. Elle pleurait. - Je suis tellement désolée Edward. Dit-elle en sanglotant. Je caressais son dos en faisant de petits cercles, tentant de l'apaiser tout en lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille.

- Chut, ça va. Dis-je en embrassant le haut de sa tête, ce qui l'a fit pleurer encore plus fort; je nous balançais essayant de la réconforter du mieux que je pouvais.

Après quelques minutes elle se ressaisit. Elle me regarda avec ses yeux rouges et je sus que je devais dire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne se remette à pleurer.

- Bella ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va. Je hochais la tête: - Je vais attendre que tu sois sûre de ce que tu veux ou ... pas, prends ton temps. C'est tout ce que je veux pour toi. Dis- je en souriant.

- Zut, je suis une idiote, je ne peux pas avoir une conversation décente sans pleurer. Dit-elle en essuyant les larmes restantes.

J'eus un petit rire et lui embrassais le front, une sensation d'électricité passa à travers elle et me piqua légèrement les lèvres. Elle me regarda par dessous ses cils mouillés comme si elle avait ressenti la même chose que moi.

Nous avons continué à nous regarder, incertain de ce que voulait l'autre. Je me penchais un peu en avant voulant combler ce petit espace entre nous quand des éclairs interrompirent notre petit moment romantique.

- Nous devrions rentrer. Dis-je doucement.

- OK. Elle respira envoyant un souffle chaud sur moi. Je fus pendant un instant un peu étourdi, voulant oublier tout ce qui avait eu lieu durant ces deux derniers mois et juste déraisonnablement l'embrasser. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire ou dire quelque chose, de crainte de franchir la ligne du traité que nous avions formé.

**Bella POV**

Je le regardais batailler avec lui-même alors qu'il me transportait à l'étage et j'analysais son visage comme si je le voyais pour la première fois depuis des mois. Non seulement sa façon de penser avait changé, mais il avait également changé physiquement. Ses cheveux de bronze semblaient avoir un peu foncés, sa peau pâle paraissait être plus ciselée et il n'avait plus cette rondeur enfantine dans les joues et il ne semblait pas s'être rasé depuis plusieurs jours.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi beau. Il m'allongea sous les draps et se dirigea vers la porte. Il me regarda avant de la fermer . - Veux-tu quelque chose à manger?

Je me mordis les lèvres et hochais la tête: - Si ça ne te dérange pas. Dis-je en tordant les couvertures - Peut-être un peu de poulet frit. Dis-je en souriant.

Il me sourit à son tour. - Tes désirs sont des ordres. Me cria-t-il depuis le couloir.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, tentant de me remettre les idées en place et pensant à cette nouvelle relation que j'avais avec Edward.

Étais-je retombée amoureuse de lui? Avais-je besoin de cela? C'était tellement frustrant de ne pas être sûre de ce que je ressentais vraiment.

Après ce qui me sembla être quelques minutes, une délicieuse odeur me taquina les narines et Edward apparu.

- Oh mon dieu, tu es un saint. Dis-je en piochant dans l'assiette pleine de poulet. Edward s'était assis sur le bord du lit et regardait le mur. - Tu vas bien? Lui demandais-je en prenant une gorgée de mon coca.

Il me regarda et sourit: - Oui je pensais. As-tu besoin d'autre chose avant de fermer le magasin pour ce soir. Me demanda-t-il avant de prendre le plateau à vide.

- Non, je suis repue. Il me sourit et descendit les escaliers. Je me sentais coupable de ce que je lui faisais, de ce que je nous faisais, mais pour être honnête je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance pour qu'il reste comme ça si nous nous remettions ensemble.

Je décidais de prendre une douche pour voir si cela soulagerait un peu mes muscles. Je balançais mes jambes hors du lit et attrapais mon pyjama. Edward revint et commença à secouer la tête.

- Tu pouvais bien attendre et me laissais t'aider.

- Edward, si je reste assise à ne rien faire je vais oublier la façon d'utiliser mes deux pieds gauches. Dis-je en riant. Je savais que je n'étais pas aussi coordonnée que je l'aurais voulu, mais ça ne me posait pas de problème, j'avais grandi avec.

- Pourtant, je ne veux pas te faire mal, alors s'il te plaît attends-moi à partir de maintenant. Supplia-t-il. Je roulais mes yeux et lui fit un sourire gêné.

- Bien sûr. Dis-je en caressant son bras et en me dirigeant vers la douche.

Je pris mon temps, laissant l'eau couler sur ma peau jusqu'à ce que l'eau chaude commence à s'épuiser. Je me séchait rapidement et me changeais. Quand je retournais dans la chambre je trouvais Edward regardant par la fenêtre. Je vis des flocons de neige tomber sur la vitre et je sus que ce serait une nuit glaciale.

Je l'observais tout en me brossant les cheveux, pas une seule fois il ne bougea de place. Je me brossais les dents et commençais à grimper dans le lit.

- Hey. Dis-je finalement. Il se retourna, comme si je l'avais surpris, chose inhabituelle pour moi. Je ris face à l'expression de son visage et me blottis profondément dans les couvertures.

- Tu es marrante Bella, mon humoriste personnel. Il y a une tempête de neige qui se prépare. Dit-il en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu météorologue?

- Oh, je devais trouver quelque chose à faire, avec tout ce temps libre. Dit-il en simulant un ton grave.

- Eh bien au moins tu peux faire quelque chose, je ne peux même pas mettre de vernis sur mes orteils. J'aimerais encore mieux pouvoir les voir. Je marmonnais la dernière partie.

Il rit et se leva. - Dors. Il embrassa mon front, laissant cette même sensation étrange sur mon front. Je détestais pour le regarder partir, et cette petite voix au fond de mon esprit le suppliait de revenir et de me tenir.

Après quelques minutes à converser avec moi-même je m'assoupis enfin.

**Petite info, je mets en ligne aujourd'hui le 1er chapitre de ma nouvelle traduction "Then I Met You". Fiction de lionlamb91**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 27 :**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Je me réveillais avec les dents qui claquaient, de la fumée sortait de ma bouche quand je respirais et j'essayais de trouver de la chaleur. Je m'enveloppais dans ma couverture et m'assis pour regarder autour de moi. Tout semblait normal en dehors du gel qui couvrait la fenêtre de l'intérieur. Je regardais ma table de nuit où mon réveil était coupé.

Je glissais hors du lit, et à peine mes pieds touchèrent-ils le sol que je les enlevais immédiatement. Quelque chose n'allait pas et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une vague de panique. Je pris une profonde respiration avant de glisser hors du lit, je mis rapidement des chaussettes et un sweat à capuche.

J'ouvris ma porte et le froid me frappa. Je mis mes bras autour de mon ventre, essayant de protéger mon bébé du froid, d'une certaine façon.

Je marchais dans le couloir vers la chambre d'Edward. Je toquais sur la porte ouverte et passais la tête. Tout avait l'air normal et en place. Edward était enroulé dans ses draps. Quand j'entrais dans la chambre j'eus l'impression qu'il y faisait plus froid que dans toutes les autres pièces de la maison. J'avançais sur la pointe des pieds et observais son visage paisible, la seule chose moins parfaite était que ses lèvres étaient légèrement bleutées. Je m'assis à côté de lui et le secouais.

- Edward! Criais-je. Il gémit et frissonna. - Allez Edward, tu dois te réveiller et ...Je me tus et pris une profonde inspiration, une vive douleur, que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant me déchira. Je serrais les dents en essayant de respirer. Je plaçais mes mains sur mon ventre et m'aperçus qu'il était devenu dur puis il se ramolli comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pendant un moment j'ai eu peur que ça recommence mais rien ne se passa. Je haussais les épaules et continuais à réveiller Edward.

Ses lèvres semblaient plus bleues à chaque seconde, je fis donc la seule chose qui me vint en tête. Je grimpais à côté de lui et le serrais autant que je pus, sans que ce ne soit une gêne pour mon ventre.

Je me mis à frotter ses bras et son dos pour essayer de le réchauffer. Il se réveilla environ une minute plus tard.

- Bella pourquoi es-tu si froide? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Edward, je pense que l'électricité est coupée, ce qui signifie pas de chauffage. Dis-je en frissonnant.

- Quoi! Il se leva et commença à courir dans la chambre pour s'habiller. - Je vais aller vérifier le disjoncteur, tu restes ici. Dit-il en courant à la porte.

Un autre frisson traversa mon dos et rendit ma respiration plus difficile. Je faisais de mon mieux pour me réchauffer, enveloppant mes bras autour de mes genoux, mais j'étais tellement grosse que ce fut impossible. Edward était parti depuis un moment et je commençais à être inquiète, je m'apprêtais à me lever pour aller le trouver quand il revint, il paraissait furieux.

- Tout est en panne. Dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je le regardais et vis que ses joues étaient rouges d'être allé dehors. - Je vais faire un feu dans ta chambre car elle est plus petite et donc plus rapide à chauffer. Tout ce que je pus faire fut un clin d'œil. Il me regarda comme s'il savait qu'il avait échoué et sortit de nouveau.

J'étais sur le point de mordre ma langue, quand une autre douleur aiguë me traversa, il fut difficile de croire que cette douleur était pire que la première.

Mais heureusement elle avait disparu quand Edward revint.

- Bella, je besoin que tu retournes dans ta chambre. Dit-il en me soulevant sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Il me tenait serrée contre sa poitrine, essayant de me protéger du froid, je pouvais sentir à travers sa chemise légère qu'il était beaucoup plus froid maintenant que lorsque je l'avais réveillé.

Il ouvrit, je ne sais comment, la porte de ma chambre et me coucha. Un petit feu avait été allumé. sur le lit. Il était sur le point de me quitter et je ne pouvais pas lui permettre de continuer à sacrifier plus de sa chaleur corporelle. Il y avait déjà des taches rouges sur son beau visage, et si il retournait dans cette pièce froide il allait mourir de froid.

- Où vas-tu?

- Je ...Il ne fini pas sa phrase, comme s'il n'était pas sûr lui-même.

- Restes. Le suppliais-je. - S'il te plaît. Il hocha la tête et sans discuter grimpa à côté de moi. Il essayait de garder ses distances ne voulant pas franchir les limites que j'avais fixé. Mais je savais que la seule façon de le réchauffer rapidement était de briser mes murs, de me rapprocher de lui et de me blottir contre lui comme je le faisais quand il dormait.

Il me regarda attentivement, mais ne protesta pas, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce que je faisais. Je plaçais mes mains sur ses joues et le regardais se pencher lentement sous mon toucher. Il ferma les yeux et respira mon odeur. Il me regarda avec tant d'amour que je sentis que mon corps allait se paralyser. Nous restâmes ainsi, à nous regarder, et il commença à se réchauffer. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce loin de lui, j'étais clouée sur place, hypnotisée par ses yeux.

- Tes lèvres ont finalement repris leur couleur. Dis-je en regardant dans leur direction.

- Peut-être ont-elles besoin de soins supplémentaires, tu devrais essayer de les réchauffer pour moi. Dit-il un sourire en coin. Je posais mon front sur le sien, m'appuyais sur mon coude et me penchais sur son visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon ventre fit d'étranges «flips flops» et croyez-moi ce n'était pas le bébé.

Mais je savais que si je le lui donnais, il n'y aurait pas de retour. Je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, et je lui fis mon sourire le plus sournois. Je tournais la tête et lui chuchotais à l'oreille.

- Peut-être devrais-tu essayer d'embrasser ton oreiller. Dis-je en me reculant et en riant. Je le vis sourire.

- Il n'y aurait de plaisir pour aucun d'entre nous et crois-moi quand je dis que ce ne serait rien comparé à tes baisers. Il me fit un clin d'œil

Je pouvais sentir mes joues brûler, et je savais qu'il ne me l'avait dit que pour me faire rougir.

-Alors quel effet penses-tu que tu as sur moi maintenant? Lui demandais-je. Il se redressa sur son coude et regarda vers moi.

Il se pencha comme je l'avais fait pour lui, mon cœur commença à battre très vite, j'étais sûre qu'il serait sorti de ma poitrine s'il en avait eu la chance. Il était seulement à quelques centimètres de moi, assez proche pour m'étreindre, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Je viens simplement de t'éblouir Bella. Il respira, baissa les yeux sur moi, ses yeux hypnotisant et je sus que j'étais prise au piège

J'avais le sentiment qu'il le savait, et qu'il profitait pleinement de son pouvoir. Je pouvais dire qu'il appréciait ma réaction. Son sourire se transforma en un sourire déchirant, me faisant fondre.

Il avança sa main libre et commença à caresser mes cheveux puis mon visage.

- Tu aimes me torturer, n'est-ce pas? Dis-je dans un souffle, son beau sourire se transforma en un sourire malicieux, me faisant ravaler.

- Non, pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Peut-être parce qu'en fait tu aimes me faire rougir. Dis-je taquine. Je ne savais pas pourquoi on se retrouver a flirter ni comment tout cela avait commencé, mais je savais que cela ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

- C'est pour ça que tu penses que mon plan est diabolique?

- Qui sait ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de ta tête Edward. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es assez malin pour avoir profité de cette tempête afin de couper l'électricité pour que nous puissions avoir cette conversation. Dis-je moqueuse.

- Bella tu réfléchis trop. Il rit en secouant la tête - Mais non, je ne ferais jamais rien de tel.

- Hmm, comme la fois où tu as eu la brillante idée de me préparer un repas gastronomique et que nous avons fini par manger un repas surgelé brûlé. Dis-je en plaçant ma main sur sa joue et riant à cet agréable souvenir.

- Hé, tu as dit que c'était le meilleur repas que tu ais jamais mangé, à propos de quoi d'autre as-tu menti? Dit-il en plaisantant.

- Eh bien, voyons. Dis-je pensive - Que dirais-tu de la fois où nous avons été à la plage, lors de notre 1ère année et que tu m'as «appris à nager». Dis-je en mimant des guillemets - Eh bien chéri, disons juste que j'ai fait semblant tout le temps. Ricanais-je.

Il secoua la tête. - Et dire que je pensais avoir épousé un ange, en fait elle se révèle être un escroc. Dit-il déconcerté.

- Qui a dit que j'étais un ange?

- Tu es plus sournoise que je ne pensais. Répliqua-t-il étonné.

Il rit et posa son front contre le mien - J'aime bien quand tu es comme ça. Dis-je en respirant son odeur. Il se pencha légèrement en arrière et inclina sa tête vers moi.

- Que veux-tu dire par comme ça? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, honnête et taquin, ça ne te gêne pas de t'ouvrir à moi. Dis-je tristement - Presque comme ça aurait dû être, tu sais, quand tout était beaucoup plus simple. J'avais tellement de questions à lui poser, pourquoi cela avait mal tourné? N'étais-je pas assez bien? N'étais-je pas ce qu'il voulait?

- Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demandais-je en voulant savoir pourquoi nous en étions arrivés là, et si c'était plus ma faute que la sienne.

- Je ne sais pas je suppose ... Il prit une profonde inspiration et plaça son front contre le mien. - Je suppose que je pensais que nous devions passer le prochain stade dans notre relation et je savais que je te voulais, de toutes les façons, pas juste pour une nuit. Je te voulais pour la vie, c'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé de m'épouser. Et je suis désolé si j'ai bousillé les projets que tu pouvais avoir.

- Mon projet ça a toujours était toi Edward, je savais que nous étions jeunes et nous le sommes encore, mais je savais que je te voulais de la même façon. Je n'ai jamais regretté de t'avoir épousé Edward, je n'ai jamais pensé à divorcer, je sais que cela peut sembler possessif.. et égoïste, mais tu es à moi et tu seras toujours à moi. Dis-je en chuchotant la dernière partie. Je savais ce qui allait se passer ensuite et cette fois je n'allais pas combattre l'envie de résister plus longtemps. Ses lèvres étaient si près des miennes, prêtes à nous réunir, quand une douleur atroce me traversa.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 :**

**Edward POV**

Je m'éloignais d'elle, effrayé. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal de quelque manière qui ait pu la blesser.

Elle se détourna de moi pleurnichant.

J'étais tétanisé, mes muscles ne répondaient plus et me tenaient éloigné d'elle, je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, mais quand elle commença à crier de douleur cela me sortit de mes rêveries.

Je caressais doucement son dos, sans dire un mot. Après quelques minutes de cela, elle commença à se détendre et à respirer et expirer lentement.

- Je pense que je vais mourir. Elle gémissait, se roula sur le dos en jetant son bras sur son visage.

- Bella, tu as une contraction? Demandais-je en regardant son ventre puis son visage.

- Je ne sais pas ... Probablement. Dit-elle en se levant.

- Où vas-tu? Tu sais que tu n'es pas censée te lever. Dis-je en la suivant.

- Détends-toi, je vais juste faire pipi. Dit-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle. Je frottais l'arrière de mon cou et attrapais mon téléphone sur la table à côté. Pour ma chance, il était déchargé. J'avais besoin et je voulais désespérément des conseils de Carlisle. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la façon de mettre au monde un bébé.

- Euh, Edward? Dit Bella à travers la porte des toilettes. Pourrais-tu me prendre d'autres vêtements ? Je pense que j'ai perdu les eaux. A ces mots, je jetais mon téléphone et me précipitais vers elle.

Elle se tenait dans une flaque d'eau et me regardait avec de grands yeux effarés.

- D'accord. Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements, assieds-toi sur les toilettes. Dis-je en courant dans ma chambre et en saisissant un assez grand t-shirt qu'elle puisse porter. Je sentais l'adrénaline se précipiter dans mes veines alors que je revenais vers elle.

En entrant dans la salle de bains je vis qu'elle tremblait et qu'elle paraissait choquée.

- Bella, j'ai besoin que tu te changes pendant que je nettoie. Dis-je en l'aidant à se lever et en lui tendant le tee-shirt.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et sortit.

**Bella POV**

Je ne pouvais pas avoir un bébé! J'étais trop jeune!

J'enfilais le tee-shirt d'Edward et glissais dans le lit en essayant de me ressaisir. Edward revint dans la chambre, me jeta un coup d'œil, et couru rapidement à la porte. Une autre douleur inimaginable me traversa et je fis de mon mieux pour étouffer mes cris dans l'oreiller. J'entendis les pas d'Edward dans la chambre. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire bouger le lit quand il vint derrière moi, et commença à frotter mon dos.

Je voulais mourir, la douleur était trop forte pour moi.

- Respires lentement et profondément Bella. Dit Edward à voix basse.

- Tais-toi Edward! Criais-je. Je ne voulais pas entendre que ce que je faisais n'était pas bien. En premier lieu tout était de sa faute. Après ça il ne me parla pas. Je continuais à prendre de grandes inspirations et me concentrais pour détendre mon corps.

Je me retournais pour faire face à Edward. Son visage était triste et je me sentis vraiment mal de l'avoir rembarré comme ça.

- Je suis désolée je n'ai pas ...

- Chut, Bella. Dit-il en caressant ma mâchoire de son pouce pour tenter de me calmer. Je posais mon visage dans sa poitrine et respirais son odeur.

Il commençait de nouveau à faire froid et j'enlaçais Edward du plus près que je pouvais . Il embrassa le dessus de ma tête et se leva. Il remit des bûches dans feu et se hâta de revenir envelopper ses bras autour de moi.

- Tout va bien se passer. Je te le jure Bella. Je vais nous sortir de là. Dit-il déterminé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si quelque chose se passe mal? Dis-je en essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler tellement j'étais effrayée.

- Je ne laisserais rien se produire, d'accord? Je vais prendre soin de toi et de notre enfant. Dès qu'il parla la douleur d'une autre contraction s'empara de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri à glacer le sang. Edward me tenait serré alors que je pleurnichais, criais et grinçais des dents contre lui.

Il ne dit pas un mot, restant là, me permettant d'abîmer sa chemise.

Huit heures que nous étions allongés là, les contractions se rapprochaient, Edward dit que c'était l'heure. Je fus surprise de le voir avec le sac médical de Carlisle. Il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, comme s'il avait été formé à ce type de choses. Mais rien de tout cela ne m' importait vraiment à ce moment, tout ce que je voulais c'était que ce bébé sorte de moi avant de me déchirer en deux.

- EDWARD! JE NE FERAI PLUS JAMAIS L'AMOUR AVEC TOI! Criais-je de tout mes poumons.

- Allez Bella, tu dois pousser! Dit-il comme si mes mots ne l'avaient pas atteint..

- Et tu as besoin de t'éloigner de moi avant que je ne t'arrache les bras. Crachais-je, mais je n'hésitais pas à faire ce qu'il me demandait.

Je pouvais sentir la sueur dégouliner sur mon visage alors que je m'agitais sur les draps.

- J'ai besoin de médicaments, maintenant! Je pleurais.

- Allez Bella! J'ai juste besoin que tu pousses une dernière fois. Si j'avais pu poser mes mains sur lui je l'aurai étranglé. Mais si pousser encore une fois permettait d'enlever la douleur, alors je le ferais.

J'entendis Edward rire, mais franchement, je m'en fichais. J'étais trop soulagée que le monstre fut hors de moi. Plus aucune douleur insupportable ne me transperçait, juste une faible douleur. Il me semblait entendre le bruit d'un petit chaton qui pleurait, j'ouvrais mes yeux n'ayant pas réalisé que je les avais fermés. Je vis Edward emballer quelque chose de rose dans une serviette. Son sourire était si grand, si fier. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur elle comme s'il tenait le monde dans ses mains.

Il leva finalement les yeux vers moi dans un sourire encore plus grand.

- C'est une fille! Dit-il en me tendant le bébé. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la bercer, tout en admirant sa beauté.

Des cheveux de bronze semblaient se dessiner sur le dessus de sa tête, ses yeux étaient plissés, et sa petite bouche rose était grande ouverte, hurlant de tout ses poumons.

Je la serrais et déposais des baisers sur tout son visage. Elle était hors de danger, en bonne santé et absolument parfaite.


	28. Chapter 28

**Merci merci pour toutes vos reviews. Nous arrivons bientôt à la fin de cette histoire puisqu'il reste 3 chapitres après celui-ci.**

**Cette fiction appartient à Ode1990 et les personnages à S. MEYER.**

**LilyBlue : tempête de neige, donc je suppose que les routes n'étaient pas pratiquables ou bien Edward ne voulait pas prendre de risques. J'espère avoir répondu à ton interrogation.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 28 :**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Je terminais d'allaiter ma magnifique petite fille et la plaçais entre Edward et moi. Il baissa les yeux sur elle et lui embrassa légèrement le front puis le bout de son nez. Il me regarda par dessous ses cils et sourit comme le plus fier des pères qu'il était devenu.

Je levais ma main jusqu'au visage d'Edward et caressais sa joue, puis je fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Sans même réaliser ce que je faisais, je caressais du dos de mes doigts sa tempe, et descendis le long de la clavicule.

Il était allongé là, à me regarder. Puis il enveloppa son bras autour de moi, m'approchant plus près de lui, alors que nous bercions notre bébé contre nos poitrines.

Mes yeux étincelaient sur elle, je la regardais avec étonnement alors qu'elle dormait si paisiblement. Comment quelque chose de si extraordinaire, venant de moi pouvait être si parfait.

- Comment allons-nous l'appeler? Demanda Edward, brisant le silence agréable. Je soupirais et le regardais.

- Eh bien, puisque je ne pensais pas vraiment avoir une petite fille, je crois que je vais devoir choisir un nom différent. Elle m'en voudrait probablement si je l'appelais Edward Junior. Dis-je en riant. Il sourit et secoua la tête vers moi.

- Tu m'étonnes, tu sais ça?

- Et pourquoi ça? Demandais-je en stoppant ma main, la laissant simplement s'attarder sur sa joue.

- Parce qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé pendant presque un an, tu veux toujours me faire l'honneur d'être père ou même de lui donner mon nom. Dit-il en me frottant le dos.

Je haussais les épaules. - Alors, comment veux-tu l'appeler? Lui demandais-je en ignorant sa réponse précédente. Il soupira et la regarda, j'en fis de même. Je la regardais quelques minutes, essayant différents noms dans ma tête, mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient résumer sa beauté.

- Nous devrions la nommer en tenant compte de nos parents. Dis-je en pensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour nous.

Edward hocha la tête d'accord et me regarda.

- Que penses-tu du prénom Renesmée?

- J'aime. Dit-il en posant son front contre le mien. - Et comme deuxième prénom. Dit-il pensif.

Une minute après son sourire s'illumina. - Renesmée Carlie Cullen. Déclara-t-il. Je lui fit un sourire enthousiaste. - Parfait.

Il s'assit, enleva son bras protecteur de nous et prit Renesmée en l'embrassant sur ses deux joues, et la plaçant dans le berceau qui était au pied du lit et qu'il avait ramené plus tôt. Il posa une couverture jaune sur elle et me rejoignit, enveloppant ses deux bras autour de moi. Je mis ma tête dans le creux de son bras tout en enveloppant mes bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre moi. Nous restâmes comme ça tranquillement.

- Bella? Edward murmurait en essayant de ne pas réveiller le bébé.

- Hmm? Dis-je fatiguée.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose? Il embrassa le haut de ma tête. Je levais les yeux vers lui et hochais la tête une fois.

- Je veux que toi et Renesmée reveniez à la maison ... avec moi. Dit-il sincère.

Mon souffle haleta à ses paroles, je me retournais dans ses bras et le regardais. Je pouvais sentir les larmes qui commençaient à se former, menaçant de tomber.

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine. Je penchais mon front contre le sien et respirais son odeur enivrante.

- Edward?

* * *

><p><p>

**Ah Ah sadique la fin, mais je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite.**

**Chris57**


	29. Chapter 29

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews. **

**Chapitre 29 : **

**Bella POV**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, si je savais, mais il était difficile de faire sortir les mots de mes lèvres. J'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois, mais rien.

- Bella, je vous veux dans ma vie, toi et Renesmée. Je tiens à élever notre famille ensemble ... Je te veux. Dit-il en nous redressant.

- Edward. J'essayais à nouveau de parler, mais rien ne sortait. Je fis donc fait la seule chose que je savais faire, je lui montrais. Je me penchais vers lui et réduisis l'écart nous séparant.

Edward me parut légèrement étonné avant de m'embrasser. Je pouvais sentir le goût sucré du « pardon » qui irradiait de nous deux et il me fallu donner tout ce que j'avais pour ne pas pleurer. Je me reculais, j'eus l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir rien qu'en voyant son expression. J' embrassais ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de placer mon front contre le sien et de l'étreindre aussi fort que je pouvais. - J'espère que cela répond à ta question? Chuchotais-je.

Il rit. - Presque. Dit-il en m'embrassant à nouveau. Nous continuâmes notre douce étreinte jusqu'à ce que mes yeux commencent à se fermer. Pour rendre les choses un peu plus romantique, il me tint serrée contre sa poitrine et me caressa les cheveux. Je sentais mes soucis, le stress et la solitude me quitter.

- Peut-être devrions-nous nous séparer plus souvent. Dis-je en baillant.

- Bella, ce n'est probablement pas le bon moment pour plaisanter à ce sujet. Gloussa-t-il

Je lui souris et mes yeux se fermèrent.

* * *

><p>LE LENDEMAIN MATIN<p>

En me réveillant j'entendis de légers pleurs frustrés. Je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux et je vis Edward tenter de calmer Renesmée, en la berçant légèrement dans ses bras alors qu' il arpentait la pièce. Il commença à fredonner et à faire des grimaces pour la faire sourire, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner, finalement je m'assis et décidais d'octroyer une pause à Edward.

- Donnes-la moi, je pense qu'elle doit avoir faim. Dis-je en tendant les mains pour l'attraper. Il tourna la tête et me sourit.

- Tu as probablement raison. Il soupira en la regardant: - Eh bien ça y est j'en ai tiré mes conclusions. Dit-il en me la donnant.

- Et quelle est ta conclusion? Demandais-je amusée.

- Qu'elle n'aime pas trop son papa quand elle a faim. Plaisanta-t-il.

Je roulais mes yeux. - S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance quand je dis que le moment où elle se détournera de moi arrivera bien assez tôt Elle courra vers toi et tu lui mangeras dans les mains. Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il roula des yeux, et d'un mouvement rapide nous attrapa le bébé et moi. Je ris comme une lycéenne, mais après tout, j'en étais toujours une.

Renesmée n'aimait pas les singeries de son père, ni être bousculée lorsqu'elle mangeait. Edward embrassa ses larmes et lui murmura des excuses. Je passais ma main le long de son bras, essayant de le calmer et en faisant attention de ne pas la blesser.

La semaine sembla passer trop vite par tous à mon goût, bien sûr j'étais contente que la neige ait fondue et que l'électricité soit revenue, mais ce qui allait me manquer le plus était le temps passé avec ma petite famille.

Edward avait décidé de nous emmener au rez-de-chaussée pour que nous puissions regarder la télévision, il ne me permettait pas de faire tout ce qui impliquait que je marche, ce qui m'énervait au plus haut point.

Je venais de finir de donner le sein à Renesmée quand j'entendis des portes de voiture claquer. Edward était à la cuisine à nettoyer les dégâts qu'il avait fait quand il nous avait préparé le déjeuner. Il entra dans le salon avec un grand sourire, prit le bébé de mes mains et enveloppa son bras libre autour de moi, embrassant mon front .

Alice passa la porte et cria en découvrant la scène.

- Oh mon Dieu, laisses-moi la tenir. Dit-elle en prenant mon bébé des mains d'Edward. - C'est une bonne chose tu ressembles à ta maman. Roucoula Alice au bébé tout en lui caressant ses boucles de bronze. Je ris, Edward roula des yeux et m'embrassa sur la joue.

Alice vit cet échange et leva un sourcil vers nous. - Eh bien, eh bien, je vois que vous deux avaient été bien occupés.

- Où sont Carlisle et Esmée? Demandais-je en ignorant son petit pique. A peine eus-je prononcé ces mots que je les entendis marcher dans les cuisine. Ils levèrent la tête vers nous et sourirent en nous prenant dans leurs bras.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers nous et je vis Alice berçant Renesmée.

Esme haleta et couru pratiquement vers elle. - Ma petite fille! Dit Esme en la lui prenant. Carlisle lui sourit brièvement, puis son rôle de médecin prit le dessus, il commença à questionner Edward sur la santé du bébé et mon accouchement.

- Comment l'avez-vous appelée? Demanda Alice en embrassant le bout du nez Renesmée.

- Bella et moi avons décidé que puisque vous aviez fait beaucoup pour nous, son prénom serait un hommage à ses grands-parents. Dit Edward serrant mon épaule. - Son nom est Renesmée Carlie Cullen. Dit-il fièrement.

Nous parlâmes pendant des heures après que Charlie soit arrivé avec Sue et Seth. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant le prénom Renesmée et Sue sembla avoir avalé sa limonade de travers. Elle regarda à peine Renesmée et s'excusa.

Mais pour le moment je ne m'inquiétais pas d'elle, j'étais heureuse, dans les bras d'Edward.

**Juste une petite info, pour vous dire qu'à la fin de cette fiction je vais commencer à publier **

**Mrs Edward Cullen, traduction de l'histoire de Kismetian et donr le résumé est le suivant :**

* * *

><p><strong>E<em>dward Cullen, acteur britannique doit se rendre en Amérique. Bella Swan, étudiante a besoin d'argent pour terminer l'université. Quoi de plus simple qu'un mariage arrangé pour qu'il obtienne sa carte verte, et personne ne devrait être blessé. <em>**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 :**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

J'avais littéralement supplié Carlisle de me laisser aller à l'école après environ une semaine de confinement solitaire, et biensûr Edward n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Il me disait sans cesse que je venais d'avoir un bébé et que j'avais besoin de me reposer et de guérir complètement avant d'y retourner. Ma réponse était de le regarder et d'utiliser mon arme secrète ... pleurer.

Me voici donc maintenant à me préparer pour mon premier jour de cours. Ne vous méprenez pas, j' adore Renesmée et je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, mais je voulais tellement qu'elle voit Edward et moi traverser la scène le jour de l'obtention du diplôme.

- OK Bella, essayes ça. Dit Alice en me tendant une paire de jeans, un pull bleu col en V et une chemise. - Tu sais, ça me stupéfie toujours que tu ais retrouvé ta silhouette d'avant, et j'en viens à reconsidérer mon envie d'avoir un bébé. Dit Alice en me regardant.

- Merci. Murmurais-je, en prenant Renesmée de son berceau. Elle me sourit, elle avait les yeux marron foncés et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être ravie qu'elle ait cette partie de moi. J'embrassais son front et descendis doucement les escaliers. Je trouvais Edward sur le canapé entrain de parler à Carlisle, essayant sans doute de le convaincre de trouver quelque chose contre «mon idée brillante». Dès qu'il me vit son expression inquiète se transforma en un large sourire.

- Tu es prête ma chérie? Me demanda Edward en me prenant Renesmée.

- Oui, je vais juste avoir du mal à la quitter aujourd'hui. Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre pour me retenir de pleurer.

- Tu sais que tu peux toujours rester ici avec elle. Me dit Edward en enveloppant l'un de ses bras autour de moi, et berçant le bébé contre nous.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté. Je veux finir mon année, ce qui veut dire aller à l'école.

Il m'embrassa sur le front. - Toujours aussi têtue, mais je suppose que c'est ce qui fait une partie de ton charme. Il le dit en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je ris et enveloppais mes bras autour de son cou en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Il stoppa le baiser trop vite à mon goût mais nous n'étions pas seuls.

- Eww. Alice grinça des dents. - C'est tellement dégoûtant quand vous vous roulez des pelles. Je roulais des yeux et pris Renesmée d'Edward pour l'embrasser et lui dire au revoir. Esme était venue la chercher.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, elle sera parfaitement bien. Je baissais les yeux sur mon bébé endormi et sentis mon cœur se briser un peu.

- Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou ... Je n'eus pas eu la chance de bavarder, Edward me souleva ce qui me fit haleter de surprise.

- Détends-toi, Esme a élevé six enfants. Dit-il en me portant jusqu'à la voiture.

- Ouais je sais. Je soupirais quand il me plaça sur le siège passager. Il resta un moment à me regarder, puis ferma la porte car nous étions déjà en retard.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'école mon estomac se serra. Edward me regarda une minute du coin de l'œil tout en se garant.

- Ça va Bells? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Ouais. Il fit le tour de la voiture pour m'aider, enveloppant son bras autour de moi. - Ne me laisses pas tomber Edward. murmurais-je.

- Jamais. Dit-il en me tenant serré. Alors que nous marchions vers l'école, il semblait que tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous.

- Bella! Cria une voix très agaçante, je levais les yeux et trouvais Jessica courant vers nous. - Wow, ça te va bien Bella. Dit-elle en regardant mon ventre plat: - Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez?

- Une fille. Dis-je en regardant Edward qui avait l'air impatient.

- C'est mignon, tu as fait un test de paternité pour l'identité du père peut-être? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de paraître innocente.

Je me tordis les mains dans l'ourlet de la chemise d'Edward et fis de mon mieux pour ne pas desserrer les dents.

- Elle ne l'a pas fait Jessica, Bella n'est pas une garce contrairement à toi. Rétorqua Edward en lui tournant le dos et en lui envoyant un air dégoûté. Je lui souris et lui embrassais la joue.

- Mon héros. Rigolais-je

- Tu me connais, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour sauver des demoiselles en détresse. Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Mis a part le commentaire de Jessica, il n'y eu aucun autre incident. Tout le monde semblait nous encourager. Edward avait saisit toutes les occasions qu'il avait pour montrer des photos de Renesmée qu'il avait planqué dans son portefeuille. Alors à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demandait à qui elle ressemblait, il les sortait et les montrait, fier et heureux.

- Tu sais Renesmée va être embarrassée quand elle sera plus âgée et qu'elle entendra parler de son père qui montrait des photos d'elle à tout le monde. Dis-je sur le chemin de la cafétéria.

- Je ne les ai pas montré à tout le monde. Se défendit-il.

- Edward, tu les a montrées à tout le monde dans le vestiaire des gars. Dis-je en me prenant la tête et en riant.

**Edward POV**

Je roulais des yeux à son espièglerie et la conduis à notre table. - Je vais chercher notre repas. Dis-je en embrassant son front avant de me diriger vers la file.

J'attrapais une assiette et commençais à la remplir des aliments préférés de Bella. Quand j' entendis Mike et Tyler derrière moi.

- Ouais, elle est sexy maintenant, et je vais enfin pouvoir passer à l'action. Dit Mike en cognant son poing contre celui de Tyler.

- Que vas-tu faire du problème Edward? Lui murmura Tyler.

- Jessica m'a dit qu'ils étaient en instance de divorce et tu sais ce que cela signifie? Dit Mike en levant un sourcil vers lui. - Elle va avoir besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Mon sang bouillait. Je resserrais ma prise sur le plateau du déjeuner et essayais de me calmer.

- Et que vas-tu faire à propose de l'enfant? Demanda Tyler.

Mike haussa les épaules. - Je pourrais toujours demander à Jessica de faire circuler quelques rumeurs à mon sujet, et dire que je suis le papa du gamin. Avant de prendre le temps de réfléchir, je renversais mon plateau et attrapais Mike par le col pour le claquer sur le sol lui mettre des coups de poing.

J'entendis vaguement la foule crier et se rassembler autour de nous. Le nez de Mike était en sang.

- Edward! Cria Bella en traversant la foule, je la regardais un instant et fus brièvement distrait par ses yeux bruns. C'est à ce moment que Mike lâcha son premier coup de poing. Il frappa directement dans ma mâchoire. Je le regardais à nouveau, repensant à toutes les insultes qu'il avait eu contre ma Bella.

Après un moment à littéralement marteler le visage de Mike, M. Banner m'arracha de ce qui restait de Mike.

- C'est assez M. Cullen, maintenant aller chercher de quoi vous nettoyer et ensuite vous irez chez le principal. Maintenant Dit-il en pointant la sortie.

Bella attrapa ma main et me fit sortir.

- LA PROCHAINE FOIS, GARDES TA BOUCHE FERMEE. CELA VAUT POUR TOUT AUTRE PERSONNE QUI S'AVISERAIT DE RACONTER DES CALOMNIES SUR BELLA OU MA FILLE. Bella tira sur mon bras et me força à sortir.

**Bella POV**

Je me précipitais avec Edward dans les toilettes des garçons et regardais brièvement ses phalanges. Il saignait un peu, et j'essayais de ne pas trop m'attarder sur ce fait. Je pris des serviettes en papier et les mouillais avec de l'eau chaude, puis je tamponnais légèrement sa main, alors qu'il ravalait.

- Qu'est-ce que Mike a dit cette fois? Demandais-je en regardant dans ses doux yeux verts.

- Comme d'habitude. Il haussa les épaules. Je secouais la tête, jetais les serviettes ensanglantées et pris soigneusement son visage dans mes mains.

- Edward? Dis-je tristement. - Que vais-je faire de toi? Dis-je en embrassant aussi tendrement que je pouvais sa joue lancinante

- Fais juste ce que tu as toujours fait. Dit-il en se penchant et en jetant un regard sur mes lèvres, puis il me regarda droit dans les yeux. - Aimes-moi. Puis il m'embrassa.


	31. Chapter 31

**Eh voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci à toutes de l'avoir suivi, et à très bientôt pour ma nouvelle traduction « Mrs Edward Cullen ».**

**Chapitre 32 :**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV <strong>

Embrasser Edward était un pur bonheur.

Je me reculais de lui et posais mon front contre le sien. Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et me regarda dans les yeux. Mon cœur battait de façon irrégulière dans ma poitrine alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau pour un autre baiser et j'étais trop impatiente de lui rendre service, jusqu'à ce qu'un étudiant de première année vienne tout gâcher.

- Euh, désolé. Dit un petit garçon blond qui ressortit aussitôt. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, quand Edward soupira frustré, envoyant un regard sombre à l'enfant qui avait gâché notre moment.

- Sois gentil Edward. Dis-je en enveloppant mes bras autour de son cou. - D'ailleurs, si on n'y va pas maintenant le principal viendra nous chercher. Je lui fis un baiser sur la joue et le conduisis jusqu'à la porte.

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans le petit bureau et je trouvais Miss Cope tapant sur son ordinateur. Elle leva les yeux sur nous, ou plutôt sur Edward et sourit.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous les enfants? Demanda-t-elle en battant des cils vers Edward. Je dû me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Edward enleva sa main de la mienne et l'enroula autour de ma taille, comme pour dire qu'il était déjà prit.

- M. Banner m'a envoyé ici. Dit-il sévèrement.

- Très bien, Bella pourquoi ne pas retourner en classe. Dit Miss Cope en se tapotant les cheveux.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai expliquer à M. Greene ma version de l'histoire. Dis-je en resserrant mes bras autour d'Edward de façon protectrice. Je n'avais pas envie de retourner en cours avec lui ici, car il avait empêché les gens de me dénigrer.

- Très bien, allez-y et entrez. Dit-elle en montrant le bureau de M. Greene.

- Merci. Dit Edward qui nous conduisit loin des yeux coquins Miss Cope.

Je fis la moue à Edward: - Je suppose que j'ai de la concurrence. Dois-je commencer à me battre?

Edward se moqua de moi et secoua la tête – Il n'y aura jamais de compétition quand il s'agit de t' aimer. Dit-il en m'embrassant, avant d'entrer dans le bureau de M. Greene.

M. Greene leva les yeux quand il nous vit. - Donc, M. Cullen vous avez finalement décidé de vous présenter?

- Oui, monsieur. Dit brièvement Edward, les yeux vers moi. Je lui fis un sourire encourageant et le serrais contre moi.

- Allez en cours Madame Cullen. Dit M. Greene dédaigneux.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai vous dire un mot en privé avant que vous ne parliez à Edward.

Edward me regarda, fronçant les sourcils, je levais les yeux vers lui et lui fis un clin de l'œil. - Très bien, restez à l'extérieur pour le moment M. Cullen. Edward lui fit un sourire crispé et me regarda me demandant «si j'étais sûre». Je lui souris, hochais la tête et le regardais quitter la pièce.

**Edward POV**

Je fermais la porte du bureau derrière moi et m'assis sur l'une des chaises de la pièce. J' étais trop fatigué pour essayer d'écouter ce qui se disait, mais je pouvais entendre de faibles murmures. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux et levais les yeux pour trouver Miss Cope me souriant à travers ses lunettes.

Un frisson me parcourut, mal à l'aise, et je détournais rapidement les yeux, fatigué de me concentrer sur autre chose. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Bella se tint là, me souriant.

J'attrapais sa main et la fis s'asseoir sur mes genoux. - De quoi avez-vous parlé? Demandais-je en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et enroula ses bras autour de moi. - Oh, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda-t-elle innocemment, me regardant par-dessous sa longs cils noirs. Je perdis le fil de mes pensées une seconde, regardant son visage magnifique. Je secouais légèrement la tête et je m'apprêtais à lui reposer la question, quand M. Greene passa la tête par la porte de son bureau.

- M. Cullen, venez ici s'il vous plaît. Dit-il en hochant la tête vers moi.

- Oui, Monsieur. Dis-je en embrassant la joue de Bella, puis je le suivis de nouveau dans son bureau.

Je m'assis sur l'une des chaises inconfortable en face de lui et attendis le verdict. - Donc, M. Cullen, je vais laisser passer cette fois, mais je ne veux pas que d'autres incidents de ce genre se produisent à nouveau si vous voulez monter sur scène pour l'obtention du diplôme. Je hochais la tête étonné, qu'avait fait Bella pour me sortir de ce pétrin.

- Merci, monsieur. Dis-je, puis je courais presque retrouver une paire d'yeux chocolat.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé? Elle eut un petit rire, je secouais la tête et la pris dans mes bras. Miss Cope soupira en nous voyant. Je portais Bella jusqu'à la porte.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ma poitrine et soupira contente. Je me penchais, et doucement lui embrassais les cheveux. - J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de louper le reste des cours. Il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer. Elle me regarda et sourit.

Je la posais délicatement dans la voiture et me précipitais du côté conducteur.

- Vas-tu me dire maintenant ce que tu as fait pour que je ne sois pas renvoyé?

Elle haussa les épaules. - Je lui ai juste dit que le bébé t'avait beaucoup stressé et que tu n'étais pas toi même lorsque tu as frappé Mike. Dit-elle en riant.

- Tu sais que tu es incroyable.

Sur le chemin je sentis la tension m'envahir en pensant à ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. Je garais la voiture au garage, et courus autour de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte à Bella.

**Bella POV**

Je pouvais dire que Edward était nerveux au sujet de quelque chose et je trouvais cela très mignon. Je gardais mes yeux sur lui et le laissais me conduire vers la forêt. Je fronçais mes sourcils.,- Fais-moi confiance. Il cligna de l'œil.

Au milieu d'une mer d'arbres, se trouvait une cabane en pierre, petite mais confortable. La cabane de mes rêves, je levais les yeux vers Edward et vis qu'il me regardait.

J'étais stupéfaite. Du chèvrefeuille grimpait sur le mur de pierre, des roses fleurissaient dans un petit jardin et sous les fenêtres. Un petit chemin de pierres conduisait à la porte.

- As-tu acheté cela? Demandais-je les yeux écarquillés. Il m'était difficile de respirer, tant cela me paraissait irréel.

- Non. Il secoua la tête. - Je l'ai construit. Dit-il tout penaud. Je levais les yeux et lui souris. - La raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon été, c'est parce que je construisais cela pour toi. Dit-il en enveloppant ses bras autour de moi.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je te l'avais promis, et en plus je me suis dit que ce serait un nouveau départ pour nous deux. Dit-il en embrassant le haut de ma tête.

- C'est beau Edward. J'enveloppais mes bras autour de son cou et le tirais vers moi. Ce baiser était très doux et rempli de bonheur, en plus d'un bienvenu à la maison..

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<strong>

**Sept ans plus tard-**

- M. Thomas Scott Cooper. Annonça le doyen.

Je serrais la main d'Edward dans la mienne, alors que nous attendions qu'il nous appelle. Il était difficile de croire que Edward et moi avions fini le lycée et l'université avec un Master, mais j'étais très fière de pouvoir le dire.

- Mme Isabella Marie Cullen. Annonça M. Arthur sèchement. Je me mordis la lèvre et montais sur la scène avec fierté. J'entendis chacun des Cullen, ainsi que mes parents crier et hurler pour moi. Je les regardais et leur souris quand je vis rebondir les boucles en bronze de Renesmée. Elle était assise fièrement sur les épaules d'Emmett frappant ses petites mains et souriait. Elle ressemblait chaque jour de plus en plus à Edward.

Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'excitation,. J'attrapais mon diplôme et attendis Edward de l'autre côté. Il avait l'air magnifique dans sa robe noire.

Dès qu'il me vit, il m'attrapa dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer. Je ne pouvais pas retenir le fou rire qui s'échappait de mes lèvres.

Il rit, plaça mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et chuchota faiblement. - Je suis tellement fière de toi Bella. Dit-il en en m'embrassant sur la tempe.

Je ris et le félicitais aussi, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la fin du discours annuel de M. Arthur concernant notre futur. Je regardais Edward et me dis qu'il était tout ce que je désirais.

- Je vous présente maintenant la Promotion 2017! Les chapeaux volèrent, je les observais un bref instant avant de regarder Edward.

Son sourire était si magnifique qu'il me fit presque pleurer. - Edward? Dis-je, il se tourna vers moi et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Oui mon amour? Demanda-t-il en embrassant le bout de mon nez. Je me tenais sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchotais à l'oreille. - Je suis enceinte.


End file.
